Les Conjurés II : 1996-1997, L'aigle et le serpent
by Freia72
Summary: Suite de la première partie (Les Conjurés I). Tandis que, pieds et poings liés par un nouveau Serment inviolable, Severus Snape tente de trouver une solution à ses dilemmes, la résistance s'organise dans Poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les Conjurés II : 1996-1997, L'aigle et le serpent**

**Disclaimer** : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : il s'agit de la suite d'une première partie au titre quasi identique : _Les Conjurés I : 1995-1996, Naissance d'une alliance_ qui se situait en parallèle du tome V d'Harry Potter. Cette fois-ci, nous sommes à l'époque du tome VI dont je suis une bonne partie de la trame. Je recommande quand même de lire les fics dans l'ordre, puisque que j'ai pris certaines libertés dans le premier volume que je continue d'exploiter dans cette partie. Ces choix ont des conséquences assez importantes sur la suite de l'histoire et l'évolution des personnages.

J'espère que ce nouveau volet vous plaira : n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !

ooooo

**Chapitre 1**

_Belinda Mugholder à Emilie Snape_

« Bon, comme tu le vois, nous sommes en plein drame. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop s'il faut prendre sa réaction au sérieux ou si elle exagère. Donne-moi ton avis : je pense que tu auras droit toi aussi à la lettre mouillée de larmes… Sinon, comment est-ce, Poudlard, vide ? Est-ce que Snape te laisse un peu tranquille ou bien es-tu condamnée aux travaux forcés ? »

.

_Emilie Snape à Belinda Mugholder_

« Pourrais-tu m'envoyer une carte postale de la Cornouaille ? Je sais que c'est très moldu comme réaction, mais on ne se refait pas. (…) Non, je n'ai toujours pas reçu de lettre de Lucrezia et je dois bien dire que je guette avec impatience, après ce que tu m'as dit. Je lui ai écrit, comme à Ann et à toi, peu de temps après la fin des cours, mais elle n'a pas répondu. Pourtant, si notre estimation chronologique est correcte, elle n'était pas encore la pauvre Ariane abandonnée sur son île de Naxos. Que dois-je faire ? Lui écrire en lui offrant mes condoléances ou plutôt toute ma sympathie ? Ou bien dois-je jouer les ignorantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à tremper sa plume dans ses larmes -sans aucun doute abondantes- pour m'écrire ? Bon, tu le vois, je ne crois pas au « cœur brisé » (…) L'avantage de Poudlard après les cours, c'est que je peux aller explorer le château ! L'inconvénient… c'est que mon père m'a « sous la main ». Je HAIS la botanique, les serres, la terre, les vers de terre et tout ce qui pousse ! »

.

_Emilie Snape à Lucrezia Blackwell_

« Oui, je sais que tu l'aimais, mais ce n'était pas si sérieux que cela, tout de même ? »

.

_Emilie Snape à Ann Merrywhistle_

« Merci pour les loukoums, j'adore ça ! Dis-moi, je pense que j'ai fait une erreur monumentale avec Lucrezia : elle me paraît déterminée à nous jouer le grand rôle de l'abandonnée au cœur brisé et comme j'avais l'air de douter de la profondeur de leurs sentiments à tous les deux, Peter et elle, elle a pris la mouche (larmoyante et vindicative). Bref, je suis une « sans-cœur ». Crois-tu que tu pourrais lui glisser de ton côté que je suis désolée de l'avoir blessée ? »

ooooo

« Allons, quel drame nous occupe aujourd'hui ? demanda Severus Snape en pinçant les lèvres et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, le même qu'il y a trois jours, soupira Emilie en haussant les épaules et en posant soigneusement sa plume sur le bord de son encrier : mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui suis une fille sans cœur et cynique… »

Le Maître des Potions retint un gloussement et se leva de sa chaise en fermant son livre d'un geste sec après avoir marqué avec soin l'endroit où il avait arrêté sa lecture.

Malgré le beau temps qui régnait à l'extérieur du château, les cachots restaient toujours un peu frais et Emilie gardait un gros pull à portée de la main tandis que son père n'avait, pour autant qu'elle eut pu en juger, pas altéré d'un iota sa tenue habituelle, se dispensant uniquement de sa robe d'enseignant.

Depuis la fin des cours à la fin du mois de juin, Emilie avait rejoint les appartements de son père et la chambre qu'elle y avait occupée à Noël. Les premiers jours avaient été un peu étranges, le père et la fille devant réapprendre à ajuster leur comportement et leurs habitudes, mais petit à petit une certaine routine s'était mise en place et tous deux avaient convenu, sans avoir besoin d'articuler les choses à haute voix, de se laisser mutuellement un peu de liberté et de solitude. Le château était presque désert et la plupart des professeurs avaient rejoint leurs demeures dans différentes régions de l'Angleterre, certains en profitant comme Templum et Raspberger pour faire un petit voyage d'agrément à l'étranger. Les tablées de la grande salle avaient été repoussées contre les murs et une table ronde avait été installée, mais peu y mangeaient régulièrement. Snape n'y avait fait que deux apparitions, toujours accompagné d'Emilie qui soupçonnait secrètement le Maître des Potions d'utiliser sa présence pour dissuader toute personne (et en premier lieu, Albus Dumbledore) d'entreprendre une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

Dès le lendemain du départ des élèves, Severus Snape avait informé sa fille qu'elle devrait se conformer pour les quelques jours restant du mois de juin et du début du mois de juillet à un emploi du temps qui lui permettrait de réviser un peu et de commencer à travailler ses cours de l'année prochaine. S'il s'était agit de Potions, la chose aurait paru aller de soi, mais le professeur avait estimé plus important de surveiller ses études dans les matières qui lui posaient des difficultés ou qu'elle n'aimait pas plutôt que de flatter une inclination et un talent naturel. Après une unique et brève tentative de résistance, quand Snape lui avait asséné un véritable cours sur les morligibales (d'horribles plantes marron pleines de piquants, évoquant de très loin quelque cactus nain à l'agonie) un mercredi pendant deux heures dans l'une des serres, elle avait dû rapidement battre en retraite et se contenter de supporter ces nouveaux cours imposés. Emilie s'était en effet vite rendu compte que Snape était bien plus entêté qu'elle et qu'il n'avait aucune patience lorsqu'il devait enseigner un autre sujet que les Potions ou la Défense contre les Forces du mal à une adolescente de mauvaise volonté. Dans ce cas là, les remarques fielleuses er désobligeantes pleuvaient dru. Outre la sempiternelle Botanique, les cours de « remise à niveau » concernaient l'Arithmencie. Là, dépassé par l'ampleur de la tâche, Snape avait repris les choses depuis le début et s'était contenté de faire revoir à sa fille toutes les notions de base apprises dès sa première année dans la matière. Très vite, il avait constaté qu'Emilie n'y entendait rien et s'était contentée pendant deux ans d'appliquer des techniques de calcul et de logique sans chercher à comprendre leur véritable fonctionnement. Les leçons reçues de Septima Vector n'avaient fait que compliquer des choses déjà peu claires, avec le handicap supplémentaire de la langue de l'enseignement.

« Pourrais-tu remettre ta réponse à plus tard ? Après tout, si mademoiselle Blackwell est encore capable de se mettre en colère, c'est qu'elle n'est pas si désespérée que cela… » commenta Snape en lévitant vers son bureau quelques livres qui avaient été déposés à même le sol.

Emilie hocha la tête et entreprit de ranger un peu les choses qui encombraient la table qu'elle avait placée près d'elle afin de pouvoir la renvoyer dans sa chambre.

« Bien, es-tu prête ? Legili… Snape soupira et envoya un regard noir à Emilie qui venait brusquement de lever les deux mains devant elle pour lui faire signe d'arrêter : tu as intérêt à ce que cela soit important…

-Attends ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu utilises ta baguette ? Après tout, tu peux jeter des sorts sans l'utiliser n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien entendu, répondit Snape d'un air dédaigneux : mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la magie sans baguette est fatigante, même quand elle est maîtrisée.

-Pourtant, lorsque j'emploie l'Occlumencie je n'ai pas besoin de baguette et je ne crie pas avant « Oc-clu-men-cie », contra sa fille avec un brin de malice en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe et imitant légèrement ainsi l'intonation caractéristique du professeur de Potions.

Snape la fixa un instant en plissant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils, assez pour la mettre un peu mal à l'aise, puis releva le nez d'un air suffisant, mais avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Très bien, continue. Devant le silence embarrassé de la jeune fille, il ajouta : je suppose que tu avais quelque chose de précis en tête pour faire une telle remarque ? Sinon, nous ne sommes pas au cirque et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une démonstration de magie sans baguette. »

Emilie soupira, même si elle savait que cela n'était pas dit méchamment. Elle avait du mal expliquer ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quand elle avait vu son père saisir sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège, mais, constatant l'expression intense des yeux noirs fixés sur les siens elle décida quand même de tenter de formuler sa question.

« Je ne comprends pas. Enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas logique, commença-t-elle en grimaçant devant l'expression un peu agacée de son père. Disons que quand on emploie l'Occlumencie, on ne jette pas de sort. L'Occlumencie n'a rien à voir avec les sortilèges, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne peut devenir un Occlumens en récitant bêtement une incantation. Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, elle poursuivit : donc, ce n'est pas un sortilège, c'est une faculté : comme le fait de savoir nager, de parler une langue étrangère, ou de faire du vélo, ou… peu importe… »

Snape regardait attentivement l'adolescente qui réfléchissait à haute voix, comme il le lui avait enseigné dans ses cours de Potions avancées. Très concentrée, elle fronçait les sourcils et fixait sans le regarder le bureau situé derrière son père.

« Donc, une faculté, répéta-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase de sa main ouverte. Nous utilisons notre esprit pour ordonner nos pensées et pour, éventuellement, arriver à les protéger efficacement contre une intrusion, soit en imaginant un bouclier ou bien en dissimulant les informations que nous voulons protéger. »

Snape acquiesça silencieusement, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

« L'organisation des pensées n'est pas spécifiquement magique : les Moldus peuvent le faire par des exercices mentaux. La protection en revanche semble être spécifiquement liée à notre magie. Elle s'arrêta un peu comme si elle essayait de retrouver un fil de sa pensée : je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faudrait un sortilège pour lire la pensée d'autrui ! Ce n'est pas logique. Si l'Occlumencie est une faculté qui n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sortilège, pourquoi donc sa contrepartie aurait-elle besoin d'un sortilège ? Elle regarda soudain son père avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard : personne ne peut lire les pensées rien qu'en récitant l'incantation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape secoua lentement la tête, baissa les yeux, puis fit signe à sa fille de s'asseoir sur le divan resté près de la cheminée.

« Tu as raison, l'incantation n'est pas nécessaire, approuva Snape tandis que Emilie esquissait un léger sourire, heureuse de voir son hypothèse vérifiée. En réalité, Snape leva une main pour empêcher sa fille de l'interrompre : l'incantation dans ce cas n'est qu'une aide. Elle permet de focaliser la pensée, comme la baguette le fait pour un sortilège. Pour être tout à fait honnête, mais j'attends de toi une discrétion absolue, prévint-il avec le plus grand sérieux : la baguette et l'incantation n'ont aucune utilité pour un véritable Légilimens. La Legilimencie est, comme l'Occlumencie, une faculté que l'on développe. N'importe quel sorcier un peu doué et travailleur peut réussir à maîtriser les bases de l'Occlumencie, mais il n'ira guère plus loin. La Legilimencie en revanche, requiert un don préalable et de la puissance. »

Snape soupira, se tut et se décida enfin à s'assoir sur une chaise face à Emilie.

« Je pense que nous allons plutôt parler théorie, reprit-il, retrouvant instinctivement la concentration qu'il utilisait pour faire cours d'ordinaire. Avant toute chose, je dois préciser que les livres que je t'ai prêté sur l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie sont des livres grand public ou, plus exactement, destinés à des sorciers n'ayant pas de prédisposition à ces techniques mais désirant s'informer. La réputation de l'Occlumencie et de la Legilimencie est si… sulfureuse, que ces livres servent à rassurer et aussi à démontrer que cela n'a rien à voir avec la Magie noire. Pour rassurer, on choisit généralement de simplifier et de déformer un peu la réalité. Je suis sûr qu'après un an de bourrage de crâne de propagande ministérielle, tu comprends ce dont je veux parler. »

Emilie acquiesça avec un léger sourire mais ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole :

« Mais, est-ce que l'Occlumencie appartient à la Magie noire ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! As-tu seulement fait un peu attention à ce que je t'ai déjà enseigné ? Contrairement aux sortilèges, ces disciplines ne sont pas à la portée de tous. Elles sont en grande partie innées, issues d'un héritage. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais cru que tu venais d'une famille entièrement moldue, Emilie : tu devais forcément avoir eu un sorcier dans ta famille à un moment ou à un autre. Snape eut un petit sourire en coin et conclut l'aparté en ajoutant : nous savons maintenant que j'avais raison, bien entendu. »

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel, récoltant un froncement de sourcils.

« Ce que l'on ne comprend pas fait peur, Emilie, d'autant qu'il s'agit de facultés que l'on exerce sans baguette, sans aucun signe extérieur de magie. De plus, il s'agit de nos pensées. Tu comprends que pour la majorité des gens, l'idée que l'on puisse lire leurs pensées, peut-être les manipuler, sans « prévenir » à l'avance par des mouvements de baguette ou une incantation, ou pire encore, que certains ne pourront jamais maîtriser ces techniques et seront de facto en position de faiblesse, soit effrayante.

-Peut-on vraiment manipuler les pensées des autres ? interjeta Emilie.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'est pas privé d'envoyer des visions à Potter, rappela le professeur qui coupa la parole à sa fille d'un ton agacé : plus tard, Emilie, laisse-moi finir. L'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie sont deux versants d'une même faculté, qui est celle de la maîtrise de son esprit. Leur usage peut être inoffensif ou bien peut nuire à autrui. Dans aucun de ces cas il ne s'agit de Magie noire. Cependant, pour la plupart des gens il s'agit au mieux d'un don douteux, au pire de la marque d'un sorcier adepte de la Magie noire. Afin d'éviter les amalgames, les auteurs des quelques ouvrages dédiés à ces matières insistent tous sur les parallèles avec la magie traditionnelle et sur l'approche didactique en laissant entendre qu'il s'agit surtout d'un entrainement auquel n'importe qui peut se prêter. Le sortilège employé pour la Legilimencie n'a en réalité été créé que pour faciliter l'apprentissage, mais un véritable Legilimens n'en a pas besoin. Cependant, en raison des préjugés liés à cette faculté, il existe une règle de bienséance qui impose à un Legilimens d'utiliser l'incantation, pour « prévenir » courtoisement en quelque sorte de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Inutile de te dire que s'il a la volonté de nuire, un Legilimens ne préviendra jamais sa victime… »

Emilie hocha la tête pensivement avant intervenir :

« Tu n'as donc pas besoin de sortilège ? voyant son père secouer la tête, Emilie s'enhardit : est-ce que si l'on sait employer l'Occlumencie on peut aussi devenir un Legilimens ? »

Snape plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres avant de déclarer doucement et en choisissant ses mots :

« Les deux disciplines sont les deux versants d'une même faculté, mais la Legilimencie demande une certaine puissance que tous les Occlumens n'ont pas. Elle réclame aussi de la subtilité : mal maîtrisée, elle peut causer de graves dommages à la personne qui en subit les attaques. Elle comporte aussi des risques importants pour le Legilimens. Evidemment, un bon Legilimens doit aussi veiller à ne pas être détecté. »

Snape se tut quelques minutes, laissant sa fille digérer les informations qu'il venait de lui livrer et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à la manière dont il poursuivrait ces leçons. Jusqu'à présent il avait mis l'accent sur la théorie et les bases de l'Occlumencie, en partie pour qu'Emilie perde toutes les mauvaises habitudes qu'elle avait pu contracter en utilisant cette technique toute seule pendant des années, sans même savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il ignorait d'ailleurs toujours ce qui l'avait conduite à y avoir recours. La question qu'elle lui avait posée montrait qu'il était temps qu'il intensifie son apprentissage et teste la force dont elle disposait. Le travail qu'elle aurait à accomplir restait très important et Snape laissa volontairement de côté la question de savoir s'il prendrait un jour la décision de lui enseigner la Legilimencie.

ooooo

_Alessandro Gabelli à Emilie Snape_

« Je pars demain pour le sud de l'Italie chez des cousins. Je ne sais pas à combien on va se retrouver dans cette maison : c'est un peu l'inconvénient des grandes familles, il y a toujours du monde et un tas de gens que l'on ne connaît pas mais qui ont entendu parler de toi (généralement à ta naissance) et qui s'extasient sur le fait que tu aies grandi, que tu ailles à l'école (« à l'Académiiiie ? déjàààà ? »). Après, je reviendrai à Florence et n'en bougerai plus jusqu'à fin août. (…) Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller au cinéma, et puis les grandes vacances c'est toujours la saison creuse. Comme nous n'avons pas non plus beaucoup de cinémas à Florence, je crains qu'il ne me faille attendre une diffusion à la télé ou la sortie en vidéo. »

.

_Emilie Snape à Alessandro Gabelli_

« Je reste à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de la première semaine de juillet, ça y est, c'est officiel. J'aimerais un jour que ma grand-mère et Snape arrêtent de comploter et de se quereller à mon sujet derrière mon dos, mais il ne faut pas rêver (…) Savais-tu que la Tour des Elfes avait été érigée au XVIIe siècle et qu'elle n'a en fait rien à voir avec les Elfes ? J'ai exploré les abords méthodiquement hier et la Dame grise a daigné me donner un petit cours d'histoire : il s'agit en fait à l'origine d'une rotonde, qui subsiste d'ailleurs à ce qu'il paraît à la base de l'édifice, sur laquelle on a bâti une tour dont chaque étage devait abriter des livres de la bibliothèque avant qu'on ne développe la section interdite. Chaque pièce était consacrée à une matière et devait contenir des ouvrages peu consultés pour faire de la place et mettre hors de portée les livres dangereux. Apparemment, personne ne sait pourquoi la tour a pris le nom de Tour des Elfes. »

.

_Lucrezia Blackwell à Emilie Snape_

« Belinda m'a dit que d'après May Glassmaker, Peter sortait depuis juin dernier en même temps avec une Poufsouffle ! Tu te rends compte ! Le dépravé ! Il lui faut un harem ? Une Poufsouffle ! Le muffle ! »

.

_Alessandro Gabelli à Emilie Snape_

« Tu reviens à Poudlard en août ? Ou bien tu restes en France pendant toute la durée des vacances ? C'est très intéressant ce que tu écris au sujet de la Tour des Elfes. Il faudrait que l'on trouve le temps de cartographier un peu les lieux, mais vu le monde qu'il y a un peu partout… »

.

_Emilie Snape à Alessandro Gabelli_

« Dis-donc, si tu veux vraiment te montrer à la hauteur de la noble et honorable Maison de Salazar Slytherin, il faudrait que tu travailles un peu tes techniques de manipulation… Ou alors elles sont rouillées par le soleil et l'air marin (tu ne m'as pas dit si tes cousins habitaient au bord de la mer, au fait). Ça va, j'ai compris, je vais explorer et faire des plans. Disons… un cantuccini pour cinq pièces répertoriées, ça va ? Et une pizza à l'achèvement de la commande. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, mon cher. »

.

_Alessandro Gabelli à Emilie Snape_

« Je suis persuadé que tu es en fait une Slytherin et que tu as été placée chez les Serdaigles pour les espionner et détourner l'attention. Ou alors, Snape déteint sur toi… »

ooooo

« Est-ce que vous vous livrez à un concours de correspondance ? Ou bien est-ce que vous avez décidé de soutenir l'industrie de la production de parchemin à vous deux ? » interrogea Snape, un sourcil levé, en sortant de son laboratoire.

Le Maître des Potions soupira d'une façon exagérée et ajouta en regardant d'un œil critique autour de lui :

« Cette pièce va finir par ressembler de plus en plus à une volière… »

Emilie replia la lettre d'Alessandro qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de lire et tenta de dénicher un crayon à papier et une gomme au fond de sa trousse. Elle déplaça aussi une pile de livres et plusieurs feuillets de parchemin pour attraper un bloc de papier quadrillé moldu.

« Est-ce que je peux aller faire un tour dans le château ? »

Snape hocha la tête, l'épaule appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Oui, mais sois de retour pour 16 heures, je te prie : nous avons du travail à faire. »

Emilie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte en saisissant un pull au passage, son bloc à la main.

Tout en grimpant les escaliers elle se demandait par quel coin du château elle allait bien pouvoir commencer. En y réfléchissant, elle opta pour les parties les plus écartées, les endroits les plus fréquentés étant déjà largement connus des élèves. Arrivée dans le hall menant à la grande salle, elle s'assit sur une marche et traça schématiquement la configuration des lieux sur une feuille, ainsi que les débouchés des escaliers et des corridors, afin de disposer d'un point de référence.

Puis, elle attaqua l'escalier de droite permettant de monter aux étages et rejoignit le troisième niveau, seul moyen direct d'atteindre la Tour des Elfes. En effet, la tour avait été construite après coup, au-dessus d'autres salles, et n'avait pas été conçue pour être accessible depuis le sol. Lorsqu'Alessandro et elle y étaient entrés pour la première fois, après avoir erré sans but dans différents corridors, ils s'étaient rendu compte que la base du bâtiment semblait se trouver au niveau du troisième étage. Aucun escalier ne descendait vers les niveaux inférieurs et l'unique porte, close, de cet étage ne donnait que sur un petit balcon extérieur, d'après ce que les deux jeunes gens en avaient déduit en regardant par le trou de la serrure et en observant le bâtiment ensuite depuis les bords du lac. La tour était curieusement conçue : presque indétectable de l'extérieur où son mur semblait se fondre avec le reste des murailles du château, elle ne dépassait guère les toitures des corps de bâtiments principaux. Vue de l'intérieur, elle ressemblait à un grand cône dont les parois se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure et contre lesquelles prenait appui un escalier de pierre dont la rampe seule était soulignée d'une mince moulure. Des ouvertures, à l'encadrement en arc surbaissé, closes d'épaisses portes de bois, ponctuaient périodiquement l'intérieur de la tour. Aucune ne semblait à la même hauteur que l'autre.

Assise par terre, les jambes étendues devant elle, Emilie crayonnait maladroitement une élévation un peu schématique des lieux. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de palier intermédiaire, le plan ne pouvait seul rendre compte de la complexité de la construction. Commençant l'ascension de l'escalier, elle nota l'espacement de chaque ouverture grâce à un _Mesuratio_ et essaya systématiquement d'ouvrir chaque porte, bien qu'elle sût à l'avance que ce serait en vain. Aucune n'avait de serrure et un _Alohomora_ n'avait donné aucun résultat. Plus elle examinait la construction, plus son étrangeté frappait la Serdaigle. Malgré sa structure en pain de sucre, il y avait fort à parier que les pièces sur lesquelles ouvraient les portes devaient être très réduites et biscornues. Evidemment, dans un monde comme celui de Poudlard, la notion de pièce « extensible » était une réalité à laquelle les élèves étaient accoutumés, tout comme aux escaliers mobiles. Cependant, pourquoi avait-on pris la peine d'élever un tel bâtiment alors qu'une tour traditionnelle avec des paliers aurait sans doute été plus fonctionnelle ?

Arrivée au sommet de l'escalier, Emilie scruta la lourde voûte ornée de caissons de stuc. L'intérieur de la tour mesurait environ 25 mètres de haut. Comment accédait-on au sommet ? Il y avait peut-être un escalier caché derrière l'ultime porte de bois, mais cela ne satisfaisait pas la jeune fille qui s'appuya au rebord de l'escalier. La moulure qui soulignait la rampe prenait de l'ampleur en haut de l'escalier, jusqu'à former un rebord assez conséquent. Les coudes posés dessus, la tête penchée vers le bas, la Serdaigle examinait le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru jusque là. Elle n'avait pas le vertige, mais ressentait quand même la sensation de danger donnée par le vide dont seule la préservait la rampe de pierre ajourée d'arceaux grossièrement taillés.

Emilie se redressa et laissa trainer ses mains sur le rebord, notant subitement le changement de texture : le rebord avait l'aspect de la pierre, mais il était en bois. Elle tapa dessus pour confirmer son impression : pas de doute, c'était du bois. Intriguée, elle s'accroupit et examina la rampe : rien n'était décelable à l'œil nu, mais en passant ses mains sur les arceaux en bois qui la protégeaient du vide, elle sentit des gonds, tout comme sous le rebord. Se reculant complètement contre la paroi, basculant son poids sur ses talons, Emilie souleva le rebord qui bascula, puis avança une jambe vers les arceaux de bois qui pivotèrent à leur tour en direction du vide. Plaquée contre le mur, Emilie prit une profonde respiration et regarda attentivement l'endroit où les degrés s'interrompaient quelques minutes auparavant. Illuminées par une lueur bleutée, elle distingua clairement des marches continuant leur ascension le long de la paroi de pierre pour disparaître dans l'un des caissons de la voûte.

Sidérée, elle prit son temps avant de s'avancer légèrement et de toucher la première marche de l'escalier magique avec le bout de son crayon. La chose était bien réelle et Emilie préféra prendre le temps de noter sa découverte et de gribouiller un vague dessin explicatif pour s'accorder quelques minutes de réflexion. Elle aurait pu foncer tête baissée, mais elle avait toujours en tête les conséquences que pouvaient avoir des décisions irréfléchies. Certes, elle savait que l'escalier était réel, mais personne ne savait où elle se trouvait et rien ne lui garantissait que d'autres sortilèges n'entreraient pas en jeu dès qu'elle poserait le pied dessus. Une petite voix dans son esprit railla ses précautions : on savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas été placée chez les Gryffondors ! Elle aurait pu attendre le début de l'année scolaire pour explorer les lieux avec Alessandro, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée, ainsi que le désir de découvrir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emilie entreprit l'ascension de l'escalier magique.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 2**

« Legilimens ! »

Un mur de briques rouges jointoyé de mortier blanc s'étendait à perte de vue. Même s'il distinguait un ciel bleu sans nuages au-dessus, Snape savait que s'il tentait de passer par-dessus le mur il n'y arriverait pas. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, plissant ses yeux, le Maître des Potions scruta attentivement la défense mise en place par Emilie. C'était à l'évidence une protection ancienne, bien rodée, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement et, il le savait pour l'avoir entrainée, qu'elle était capable de mettre en place ou de détruire en un instant. Snape aurait pu faire voler le mur en éclat : il avait la puissance et la concentration nécessaires, mais une telle action aurait eu des conséquences irrémédiables sur l'esprit de sa fille.

Le but de ces séances était de familiariser Emilie avec la sensation d'un intrus dans son esprit, d'aiguiser sa conscience d'elle-même afin qu'elle puisse détecter le plus vite possible toute tentative d'envahir ses pensées. Elle savait désormais reconnaître et visualiser la présence de Snape devant ses défenses et il vit bientôt arriver devant lui une version « spirituelle » de sa fille, qui, parvenue devant lui, lui fit signe qu'il ne pourrait pas passer.

« Concentre-toi sur ton bouclier, Emilie. Ne tente pas d'attaque : je veux juste tester ta résistance »

Emilie hocha la tête, sans quitter des yeux le visage de son père. Ses yeux, plutôt petits, semblaient avoir soudain prit une importance inouïe et avaient rempli entièrement son champ de vision. Ils n'étaient pas noirs, mais marron foncé, et évoquaient un lac aux eaux calmes et sombres. La pression s'accentua dans son esprit. Elle se concentra sur ses sensations, abandonnant un moment la visualisation des efforts que faisait son père pour passer ses défenses. Pour qui n'aurait jamais travaillé l'Occlumencie, l'impression était celle d'un début de migraine, sourd, mais insistant. Emilie fronça les sourcils et visualisa son mur dans son esprit.

L'homme en noir semblait marcher tranquillement le long du mur comme s'il en cherchait la fin, mais chaque pas amenait la construction d'un nouveau pan de briques. Snape finit par faire face à la construction et avança une main jusqu'à toucher les briques. Emilie pinça les lèvres : la pression devenait plus insistante. Snape traça une ligne le long de l'un des joints en laissant trainer ses doigts. Vu à travers le prisme de l'Occlumencie, le geste était anodin, mais la gêne s'accentuait et la jeune fille commençait à s'agiter et à se crisper pour ne pas perdre sa concentration. La notion de temps était totalement différente « à l'intérieur ». Les choses étaient à la fois plus lentes et plus rapides : on pouvait voir défiler des images en un clin d'œil ou au contraire s'arrêter sur un moment précis. Emilie ressentait ce paradoxe et avait la nette impression que ce long laps de temps passé à examiner et tester son mur se résumait à quelques petites minutes dans la réalité. Elle serra les poings et se concentra sur sa respiration qui devenait irrégulière au fur et à mesure de l'augmentation de la pression exercée par son père. Les infimes mouvements qu'elle fit furent une erreur et la jeune fille sentit sa concentration vaciller : elle ressentait désormais trop la pression du Legilimens et n'arrivait plus à « sentir » son propre bouclier. L'énervement la gagna quand ses pensées commencèrent à s'éparpiller : pourquoi diable pensait-elle à ses cours ? Son mur ! Brutalement, elle sut que son bouclier avait disparu et elle commença à paniquer.

« Retrouve ta concentration et arrête moi ! »

Je ne peux pas ! pensa-t-elle, affolée, tentant, sans succès, de briser le contact avec les yeux noirs qui paraissaient retenir sa volonté prisonnière. Dans son esprit défilaient des images, toutes liées à ses peurs : son arrivée à Poudlard et son appréhension en découvrant les centaines d'élèves arrivant le lendemain, sa peur de rater son cours de Potions, sa peur de… Non ! Elle tenta de fermer son esprit comme on aurait tiré un rideau sur une fenêtre, mais rien n'y fit. Une fillette maigrichonne pleurnichait devant sa grand-mère. La même gamine, les cheveux retenus dans une grosse barrette, faisait semblant de suivre avec enthousiasme une conversation à table avec d'autres enfants, puis baissait la tête d'humiliation. La colère envahit Emilie. Elle se revit soudain, sa main pressée dans celle de Snape, au-dessus du chaudron dont la potion changeait de couleur.

« Non ! »

Dans son esprit, Snape gisait contre une paroi, inconscient, tandis qu'elle marchait comme une folle d'un point à l'autre de la pièce en sanglotant. Dans la réalité, Emilie sentait les larmes couler sur son visage mais n'arrivait pas à lever les mains pour essuyer ses joues. Les images défilaient implacablement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fixent un bref moment, comme arrêtées par une voix de femme inquiète, appelant son nom à plusieurs reprises : « Emilie ! ». La petite fille était debout devant sa grand-mère, au bord des larmes. Emilie reconnut une robe en velours bordeaux qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé étant petite mais qu'elle avait refusé de porter du jour au lendemain. « Nini, El-elle est m-morte, m-maman ? Dis-moi, tu pppeux me le dire » bégaya la petite fille. « Non, bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, Emilie ! Elle... elle est partie pour quelque temps, c'est tout, elle reviendra ». La voix de sa grand-mère était rauque. Curieux, elle avait oublié ce détail. « Pou-pourquoi ? Qu-qu'est-ce que j-j'ai f-fait ? », bredouilla l'enfant. « Rien, ma puce ». « Mais elle reviendra ? » la petite fille pleurait ouvertement désormais, mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Au bout d'un long moment, sa grand-mère tenta de l'attirer à elle, mais elle recula et ferma la bouche, arrêtant ses sanglots. « Ça va, Emilie ? Viens ma puce : ça va aller ». La petite fille avait pincé ses lèvres et regardait fixement le sol en reniflant. C'était étrange, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Oh elle était triste, mais ce n'était plus si terrible, tout d'un coup. Et puis elle était bien à l'abri, désormais, personne ne la trouverait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle répondit d'une voix calme « mais oui, ça va ». Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit un homme aux longs cheveux vêtu de noir qui la regardait avec pitié. « Vas-t'en ! » hurla soudain en français une Emilie adolescente qui se plaça devant la petite fille et poussa l'intrus de toutes ses forces.

En face d'elle, Snape avait rompu le contact et tenait sa tête dans ses mains comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup sur le crâne. Emilie recula en chancelant et se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de se mettre à sangloter. Quand elle se détourna, elle sentit une main ferme la saisir par le poignet, refusant de la lâcher malgré ses efforts pour se dégager. Elle arrêta de lutter, mais ne put trouver le courage de regarder son père en face et resta les yeux rivés au sol. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle finisse par protester d'une voix presque atone :

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »

Elle entendit Snape soupirer, mais il ne lâcha pas son poignet.

« La Legilimencie consiste à s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, Emilie, et d'y lire ses pensées ou ses souvenirs.

-Ta curiosité est satisfaite ? demanda amèrement la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai pas choisi de voir cela, Emilie : c'est toi-même qui m'y as mené. Snape enchaîna en coupant court aux protestations de sa fille : tu connais suffisamment le fonctionnement de la Legilimencie et de l'Occlumencie pour admettre que la panique provoque le désordre et qu'un souvenir en entraine un autre. Ton affolement t'a empêché de choisir toi-même ce que tu pouvais ou voulais me laisser voir. »

Snape laissa Emilie se calmer toute seule et fit un pas vers elle. Quand il jugea qu'elle pouvait entendre ses paroles sans reprendre ses accusations, il l'entraina vers le divan près de la cheminée.

« Il fallait que nous testions ta résistance à une invasion extérieure. Tu t'es bien débrouillée, mais je sais que tu peux faire mieux en veillant à garder ton calme. De toutes manières, déclara-t-il avec fatalisme : il arrive toujours un moment où la pression est trop forte et où tu devras céder. Sachant cela, il vaut mieux apprendre à guider le Legilimens vers ce que tu estimes sans importance. Il faut donc que tu prépares un second plan et que tu apprennes à baisser ton bouclier à temps, quand tu as encore le contrôle, tout en donnant l'impression au Legilimens qu'il t'a vaincue. »

A côté de lui, Emilie se contenta de hocher la tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les explications de Snape. Elle avait longtemps cru qu'elle avait surmonté cette expérience et que le souvenir de cet après-midi s'était estompé et avait perdu de sa violence. L'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait replongée presque dix ans en arrière et elle était à la fois furieuse et désespérée de sentir que le souvenir était encore si dur à supporter. Snape avait continué à parler, puis s'était arrêté au milieu d'une phrase en comprenant que sa fille n'était pas encore en état se reprendre normalement le cours de la leçon. Serrant son poignet un peu plus fort, il avança :

« Tu n'y étais certainement pour rien. »

Emilie renifla bruyamment et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie, reprit-elle. Si cela se trouve, elle ne voulait pas d'une sorcière…

-Elle ne pouvait certainement pas savoir que tu étais différente des autres enfants, Emilie : tu étais trop jeune, répondit Snape avec une douceur maladroite.

-Tu crois ? » demanda Emilie d'une voix éraillée par les larmes.

Snape hocha la tête et soupira.

« Les enfants ne montrent généralement des signes de magie qu'un peu plus tard, et c'est d'autant plus vrai pour ceux qui sont issus de familles de Moldus où personne ne peut les inciter à montrer leurs possibilités. Je pense que ce jour-là a sans doute été la première fois où tu as utilisé la magie, en recourant à l'Occlumencie pour supporter la situation à laquelle tu étais confrontée.

-Je n'ai commencé à faire des petites choses « bizarres » qu'en fin d'école primaire, déclara Emilie, mais je ne savais pas que mon « mur » était de la magie. »

La jeune fille soupira et finit par regarder son père.

« Quand as-tu employé la magie pour la première fois ? »

Snape garda le silence quelques instants et baissa les yeux vers le sol, les paupières mi-closes :

« Je devais avoir six ou sept ans. »

Le seul fait d'y repenser ramena les images devant ses yeux : son père refusant de le laisser jouer avec ses outils alors qu'il réparait la boîte aux lettres, la frustration de l'enfant, puis sa détermination, l'un des tournevis volant à travers le couloir vers sa main tendue, l'expression à la fois fière et alarmée de sa mère accourue de la cuisine en entendant le cri poussé par Tobias. Puis la lente et inexorable descente aux enfers, au fur et à mesure que Tobias clamait l'anormalité de son fils et blâmait sa femme. Snape essaya soudain de se rappeler comment avait été sa vie avant ce jour fatidique. Avait-il été heureux ? Avait-il brisé la vie de sa mère en montrant son talent ?

A côté de lui, Emilie tenta de dégager son poignet qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces. Ses efforts le firent revenir à la réalité et il desserra son étreinte, lui lançant un regard d'excuses muettes. Ses yeux prirent en compte l'inquiétude visible sur le visage de sa fille qui contempla un long moment les traits figés de son père.

ooooo

_Oriana Blegounovsky à Alessandro Gabelli_

« Je pense que les mouvements de baguette n'ont pas besoin d'être altérés. L'incantation en revanche, doit être refaite. »

.

_Alessandro Gabelli à Oriana Blegounovsky_

« Incantation et mouvements de baguette sont liés. Tu ne peux pas changer l'un sans revoir l'autre. »

.

_Oriana Blegonovsky à Alessandro Gabelli_

« Je pense que je comprends la théorie : nous modifions le _Fidelius_ et imposons une restriction de parole concernant une activité et des complices. Dans ce cas, il nous faut isoler la partie restrictive du _Fidelius_ : nous la conserverons, mais nous devrons l'appliquer à un autre objet. Faut-il y coupler un _Silencio_ ? (…) Je risque de mettre plus de temps à répondre cette semaine car mes grands-parents viennent passer quelques jours chez nous. J'ai exploré la bibliothèque, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu déduire des titres les plus anciens, nous n'avons rien qui pourrait nous aider. Ma famille était plutôt spécialisée dans la Métamorphose. ».

.

_Emilie Snape à Alessandro Gabelli_

« J'ai un peu de mal à exprimer correctement les choses, mais oui, je crois que je vois où vous voulez en venir et comment vous voulez procéder. Un _Silencio_ ne résoudra rien : préfères-tu devenir muet si on te pose une question sur ton week-end ou avoir CAFARD gravé sur ton front ? C'est le même principe. A mon avis, c'est une question de restriction mentale et ce doit être comme cela que fonctionne en réalité le _Fidelius_.

Pour faire simple et rester dans ce que j'arrive à expliquer de façon à peu près cohérente : ton esprit est constitué de couches successives et de compartiments dans lesquels tu enfermes inconsciemment des informations ou des souvenirs. Ton esprit trie les informations souvent par importance émotionnelle et peut enfouir profondément certaines choses trop dérangeantes. Avec l'Occlumencie, on peut « activement » compartimenter son esprit et ordonner les choses à sa guise.

Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je pense que le _Fidelius_ n'est pas lié à la parole, mais à l'esprit, et que l'information est stockée et mise à l'abri dans un compartiment de ton cerveau. Comme une pièce cachée, si tu préfères. Pour extraire le secret, un Legilimens devrait déjà trouver le détenteur du secret, puis explorer son esprit pour trouver l'endroit où il est dissimulé. Je soupçonne que cela doit être quasi impossible, sinon le _Fidelius_ n'aurait pas la réputation d'être inviolable. »

.

_Isabelle Meslin à Emilie Marlier-Snape_

« Quand pourrions-nous nous retrouver, alors ? Je reste à Paris jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet : envoie-moi un hibou ou passe-moi un coup de fil. L'idéal serait d'avoir une journée tranquille dans l'Allée des Merveilles : tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que tu as pu manquer depuis un an ! Il faut que je retourne chez Plumetis et Sigillus : figures-toi que leurs nouvelles multicolor-plumes ont désormais une encre sympathique incorporée ! »

.

_Emilie Snape à Isabelle Meslin_

« Pas mal, l'encre sympathique ! Je serai à Paris dans quelques jours. Je demanderai à ma grand-mère en arrivant quand je pourrai aller à l'Allée des Merveilles : elle a peut-être quelque de chose de prévu, alors je préfère ne pas te fixer de date pour l'instant. »

.

_Alessandro Gabelli à Emilie Snape_

« Je crois que tu as probablement raison pour le _Fidelius_ et l'idée d'une restriction mentale. Nous sommes rentrés hier à Florence et j'en ai profité pour explorer entièrement la bibliothèque. Nous avons un manuel général sur l'Occlumencie que j'ai parcouru, mais j'avoue que cela me dépasse un peu et il n'est pas assez précis pour éclairer notre lanterne. Il y a aussi un livre qui me semble appartenir clairement au département des « choses à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains ». Il est en français (mais c'est une traduction du latin) et date de 1674. Etant donné que tu me parais faire partie des happy-few qui ont la capacité de comprendre ce genre de concepts, je te l'envoie. Valium te le délivrera environ deux heures après ce message. Il est probable qu'il préférera rester à l'extérieur et je pense que sortir un peu du château te fera le plus grand bien. »

.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce hibou ? interrogea Snape en désignant du menton l'oiseau au plumage presque noir qui disparut dans la cheminée pour rejoindre l'extérieur depuis les cachots.

-Un hibou envoyé par Alessandro : Valium est malade, inventa rapidement Emilie.

-Valium ? demanda un homme aux cheveux châtains un peu en bataille et aux yeux fatigués.

-C'est le nom du hibou d'un ami, répondit Emilie à Remus Lupin, et se prépara à expliquer ce que signifiait ce nom pour un Moldu, en voyant l'air perdu du loup-garou devant la mime réprobatrice du Maître des Potions.

Emilie plia sa lettre et se leva pour aller chercher un pull. Aucun bruit ne parvenait du salon et la jeune fille savait que les deux hommes attendaient qu'elle parte pour entamer véritablement leur conversation. Tant mieux, songea-t-elle, je pourrai sortir du château et peut-être rester hors des cachots pour l'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce principale, elle trouva Snape appuyé contre le mur jouxtant la cheminée et Remus Lupin toujours assis et un peu mal à l'aise dans l'une des chaises placées à proximité.

« Je vais me promener un peu dehors !

-Très bien, soit rentrée pour 18 heures : nous avons des choses à voir ensemble », répondit presque sévèrement son père, surprenant quelque peu Emilie qui lui lança un regard étonné avant de franchir le seuil.

Remus Lupin était déjà venu à deux reprises à Poudlard, toujours par le Réseau de Poudre de cheminette et sans jamais quitter les appartements de Snape. Emilie appréciait beaucoup l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal et sa présence apportait une distraction bienvenue dans le tête-à-tête un peu forcé qu'elle menait avec son père. Elle n'avait en réalité pas échangé grand-chose avec lui, Snape étant toujours à proximité, comme s'il surveillait leurs moindres propos. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute vrai. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle faisait confiance à Lupin. C'était un homme qui semblait calme, réfléchi, et le fait de savoir que Snape réalisait pour lui mois après mois la Potion Tue-Loup l'avait presque rendu familier. Snape ne parlait pas de lui et il était évident que les relations entre les deux hommes étaient tendues, mais sans animosité. Le Maître des Potions n'appelait jamais l'ancien professeur que « Lupin », sans titre, et lui refusait les signes d'une quelconque camaraderie en évitant son prénom. Remus Lupin en revanche persistait à appeler son père « Severus », laissant à penser qu'ils se connaissaient de très longue date. Emilie supposait qu'ils devaient être du même âge, comme l'avait été Sirius Black qui avait semblé détester le Maître des Potions, un sentiment que Snape avait partagé et dont il ne s'était jamais caché. Le loup-garou appartenait à l'Ordre du Phœnix, cela, Emilie le savait. Elle était pourtant incapable de deviner si sa venue régulière à Poudlard était le signe de la réussite de la résistance contre Voldemort ou si, au contraire, elle signifiait une détérioration de la situation. Snape ne livrait aucune information à sa fille et la _Gazette du sorcier_ paraissait être redevenue muette, se contentant d'indiquer que le procès des Mangemorts arrêtés au Ministère de la Magie aurait lieu à la fin de l'été. Emilie soupira en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée. Malgré ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant, son père s'évertuait toujours à tenter de la laisser en dehors de tout, mais son désir de la voir progresser rapidement dans les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque, d'apprendre à garder le mieux possible son esprit, montrait qu'il cherchait à la préparer à lutter.

Le temps était radieux et Emilie longea les rives du lac en rêvassant, en attendant que le hibou envoyé par Alessandro arrive. Elle était à la fois inquiète et excitée à l'idée de recevoir un livre qui devait plus ou moins relever de la Magie noire. Son ami en savait un peu plus qu'elle à ce sujet et elle savait que si le livre présentait le moindre danger il ne le lui aurait pas envoyé. Snape ne l'avait jamais laissée approcher de la Magie noire. Oh, elle savait qu'il devait posséder des livres à ce sujet, mais elle ne les avait pas vus et se demandait même s'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ses seuls contacts avec cette branche de la magie se résumaient à l'apprentissage de sortilèges destinés à contrer des malédictions et à avoir surpris son père à l'employer à deux reprises. Le temps passa rapidement et elle vit arriver Valium de loin, tenant un paquet enveloppé de papier kraft entre ses serres. Elle remercia l'oiseau en lui tendant des petits gâteaux qu'elle avait pris avant de partir et se retint d'ouvrir le paquet. Il était exclu de ramener le livre dans les cachots où son père aurait pu le découvrir : elle n'avait pas envie de cacher ses recherches à Snape, mais ce secret n'était pas entièrement le sien. Elle avait le château pour elle toute seule, mais son choix se porta immédiatement sur la salle cachée de la Tour des Elfes. Prenant soin de dissimuler le livre dans sa poche après lui avoir appliqué un _Reducto_, Emilie fit demi-tour et passa les lourdes portes de bronze.

La jeune fille était retournée deux fois à la Tour des Elfes. Au-dessus de la voûte à caissons s'étendait une grande salle un peu basse de plafond qui comportait encore des rayonnages de bois poussiéreux à l'équilibre un peu précaire et tenant encore debout par la force de l'habitude. Les salles situées derrière les autres portes, le long des parois de la tour, présentaient-elles de semblables dispositions ? Pour l'instant, Emilie n'avait pas encore réussi à en ouvrir une seule et elle s'était promis de relire soigneusement _Hogwarts, a History_ à la recherche de la moindre référence à cette annexe de la bibliothèque. Si elle n'y trouvait aucun indice, elle traquerait la Dame grise. Après tout, le fantôme de Rowena Serdaigle lui avait relaté l'histoire de la tour…

A l'abri des regards indiscrets, Emilie défit soigneusement le paquet et en retira un tome d'environ 500 pages de papier chiffon, à la reliure de cuir rouge fatiguée. A l'évidence, ce volume avait dû être abondamment utilisé à une époque. La page de garde comportait les armes des Gabelli en haut à gauche et un titre imprimé en rouge, suivi de la mention de l'auteur à l'encre noire : _La Maistrise de l'Esprit ou le moyen de contrôler ses pensées, avec les méthodes et disciplines des meilleurs maistres et l'histoire de l'Occlumansie et de la Legillimansie depuis les anciens Romains, suivi d'une discussion sur l'usage de ces matières dans la Magie blanche et la Magie noire_, par Urbinus de Claromontis, traduit du latin par le Comte Villardius de Blanc-Mesnil. En parcourant le sommaire et les premières pages, elle comprit les préventions d'Alessandro : c'était un livre destiné aux Occlumens et Legilimens et pas à un large public néophyte. La Magie noire n'était évoquée qu'à la fin, et encore, assez succinctement. Constatant qu'elle disposait de trois bonnes heures avant de regagner les cachots, Emilie se plongea pour la première fois dans la lecture d'un ouvrage pratique avancé d'Occlumencie.

.

**Note de l'auteur** : Un grand merci pour leurs encouragements à Guest et Gab, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement. Le postage a lieu tous les samedi soir !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 3**

« Legilimens ! »

Le mur de briques s'étendait à perte de vue, mais Snape savait qu'il ferait bientôt place à la surface noirâtre de l'eau d'un lac en fin de journée, à peine agitée par une légère brise. S'avançant sur la berge, le Maître des Potions mit un pied dans l'eau et se vit immédiatement transporté près des rives du lac de Poudlard, à un mètre à peine de sa fille en train de se promener par un bel après-midi d'été. Snape tenta d'accentuer légèrement la pression, mais le décor ne changea pas. Renforçant la puissance de son intrusion, le professeur crut avoir percé le premier leurre mis en place par sa fille quand la scène devint floue et disparut brièvement en volutes de brume bientôt dissoutes par un vent imperceptible. Un instant après, cependant, il se retrouva devant le lac de Poudlard, revenu à la scène initiale.

« Bien », approuva Snape d'un air satisfait après avoir interrompu la séance.

Emilie esquissa un petit sourire satisfait avant de se servir une tasse de thé. Son père avait repris les leçons depuis plusieurs jours, après avoir donné sa parole de ne pas aller trop loin dans l'esprit de sa fille, mais en exigeant qu'elle abaisse son bouclier rapidement pour qu'elle puisse commencer à apprendre à leurrer un intrus. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, où elle découvrit qu'une scène élaborée était plus difficile à maintenir et à remonter rapidement qu'une mise en scène simple et efficace, Emilie avait élaboré un « écran de veille » vaguement inspiré du lac situé à proximité de l'école et choisi une scène parfaitement anodine, prête à être proposée à un intrus. Jusqu'à présent, elle parvenait à empêcher Snape d'aller plus loin, mais elle savait qu'il n'employait qu'une infime partie de la puissance dont il disposait. Cette stratégie pouvait payer dans le cas d'un « sondage » de la part d'un Legilimens espionnant ses pensées, mais serait balayée dans le cas d'une véritable attaque lancée par une personne déterminée à lui extorquer une information. Malgré tout, il s'agissait d'un gros progrès et Snape avait de bonnes raisons d'être satisfait, notant que sa fille semblait avoir assimilé avec une surprenante aisance le concept du compartimentage de l'esprit. Emilie s'était bien gardée de mentionner le livre d'Alessandro, mais sa lecture assidue lui avait permis de renforcer de solides bases théoriques et de confirmer ses hypothèses sur le fonctionnement du _Fidelius_.

Snape s'approcha du bureau sur lequel avait été posé le plateau contenant les tasses, la théière et une assiette de biscuits. Tout en se servant, le professeur de Potions détailla à sa fille le programme qu'il envisageait de suivre à l'avenir :

« Il faudra que tu crées cinq scènes « anodines » comme celle-ci. Le mieux est de leur donner un « lien » avec ta première scène, de façon à ce que leur apparition puisse paraître naturelle à un Legilimens. Pour l'instant je veux que ce soient des créations, n'emploie pas de souvenir trop précis : tu ne maitrises pas encore le blocage des images. »

Emilie acquiesça et demanda :

« Une scène par jour, est-ce que c'est suffisant ?

-Oui, approuva Snape : elles doivent être aussi bien conçues que ta promenade au bord du lac. Il est inutile de les bâcler pour aller trop vite, le travail serait à recommencer. J'aimerais, quand tu auras fini de dévorer ces malheureux gâteaux bien entendu, après tout, je ne voudrais pas frustrer une pauvre adolescente visiblement affamée, moqua Snape, amusé par la gourmandise de sa fille qui triait discrètement les biscuits pour se réserver ceux au chocolat : j'aimerais, reprit-il, que nous travaillions un peu la magie sans baguette. »

Emilie lui lança un regard qu'elle voulut innocent mais qui ne trompa personne avant de répondre, après avoir avalé une bouchée :

« Est-ce qu'il y a des livres à ce sujet ?

-Oui, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour écrire quelque chose sur n'importe quoi, railla Snape avant d'ajouter : il s'agit avant tout de pratique. As-tu terminé ? interrogea-t-il avec un brin d'impatience.

-Oui, mais nous avons le temps, protesta sa fille.

-Tu pars à Paris dans une semaine et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu expérimentes toute seule de ton côté. Nous ferions donc bien d'accélérer un peu, déclara-t-il un peu sévèrement et avançant vers le milieu de la pièce.

-Est-ce que tu restes à Poudlard ? » demanda subitement Emilie.

Snape se détourna vers sa fille, le visage impassible :

« Non. Snape soupira en fronçant les sourcils et interrompit la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de poser sa prochaine question : je vais pour quelques jours dans une maison qui m'appartient. »

Devant l'air interrogateur d'Emilie, le Maître des Potions décida de développer un peu :

« Il s'agit d'une maison qui a appartenu à mes parents, à Manchester.

-Es-est-ce qu'ils sont toujours vivants ? » demanda soudain Emilie avec nervosité, se posant pour la première fois des questions sur ses grands-parents paternels.

Faites confiance à cette gamine infernale pour toujours poser une question à laquelle il ne souhaitait pas répondre, pensa Snape qui prit une profonde respiration avant de déclarer du bout des lèvres, la tête penchée en avant et le visage en partie dissimulé par deux longues mèches de cheveux noirs :

« Non. Ma mère est morte il y a longtemps, d'une leucémie qu'elle n'a même pas tenté de faire soigner. Mon père, Snape déglutit et poursuivit : mon père est mort en 1980 ou 1981, d'une cirrhose du foie, je suppose », conclut-il d'un ton hargneux et en haussant les épaules.

Face à lui, le visage de sa fille avait une expression difficile à saisir, un mélange de tristesse, d'effroi et… peut-être d'inquiétude, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Bon sang, que s'était-elle imaginé ? Que son Mangemort de père avait deux parents aux petits soins pour lui et qui le dorlotaient pendant ses vacances ? Snape soupira, non, elle était suffisamment fine pour avoir deviné depuis longtemps que sa famille n'était pas un sujet de discussion. Presque malgré lui, le Maître des Potions ajouta une mise en garde :

« Je ne veux pas que tu mettes les pieds dans cette maison ni même à proximité, Emilie. Exerce ta curiosité sur d'autres sujets : ce lieu n'est associé qu'à de la tristesse. »

Le cœur serré, Emilie se demandait ce qui la choquait le plus : la confirmation que son père avait eu une enfance malheureuse ou bien son apparente indifférence à la disparition de ses parents ?

ooooo

Severus Snape savait que pour le reste du monde son visage ne trahissait aucune de ses pensées, ne perdant jamais cette expression sévère et parfois suffisante qu'il arborait comme un masque depuis des années, mais au fond de lui il était horrifié. Prenant une profonde respiration, peut-être plus audible qu'en temps normal, il ouvrit la bouche, enfin assuré que sa voix ne tremblerait pas :

« Il vaudrait mieux faire venir Poppy, Albus.

-Non, mon garçon : nous savons tous deux que ton diagnostic est fiable. Peux-tu arrêter la malédiction ? »

Snape réfléchit, ses yeux presque cachés par ses cheveux sombres retombant en longues mèches souples devant sa figure. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen de guérir Dumbledore, pourtant il prit la peine de réviser encore une fois ses connaissances. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter la malédiction, mais il existait un moyen de la freiner, il en était certain. Il secoua la tête et expliqua :

« Il n'existe pas de contre-sortilège pour ce genre de malédiction. Le sort relève entièrement de la Magie noire et est extrêmement ancien. Je sais à quelle famille il appartient et je pourrai trouver un moyen de ralentir le… processus. Il n'y a pas d'antidote, Albus, conclut-il dans un souffle, ses yeux noirs trahissant une petite partie de son désarroi.

-Je devais mourir, tôt ou tard, Severus. Qui sait, peut-être pourrons-nous utiliser ma mort…

-Pourquoi, Albus ? cria soudain le Maître des Potions. Ce n'est pas à vous que je devrais rappeler que ce genre d'artefact ne doit pas être pris à légère ! continua-t-il en désignant l'anneau à la pierre en partie brisée qui l'avait orné. Un enfant de trois ans aurait senti qu'il s'agissait de Magie noire !

-Il devait être détruit, soupira Dumbledore en fixant l'objet du regard.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Albus ? N'avez-vous donc pas la moindre confiance en moi pour préférer tenter de détruire une telle chose par vos propres moyens plutôt que de me consulter ? Oubliez-vous que j'ai suffisamment versé dans la Magie noire pour en connaître toutes les arcanes ? »

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers l'homme en noir debout en face de lui, et ne chercha pas à dissimuler la tristesse qu'il ressentait en découvrant à quel point il avait blessé l'ancien Mangemort.

« C'est trop tard, Severus, soupira le vieil homme. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me donner un peu de temps, si toutefois c'est possible. Tom ne doit pas avoir vent de quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. »

Snape s'inclina légèrement, dissimulant de nouveau soigneusement ses expressions. Il s'approcha du bureau sur lequel était posé l'anneau et examina d'abord attentivement l'objet, sans rien toucher. Au plus profond de lui-même il sentait déjà la trace caractéristique de la Magie noire. Pour qu'elle soit détectable, à cette distance et après l'anéantissement du sortilège, la malédiction devait avoir été particulièrement violente. Snape déglutit, effrayé de la puissance qu'avait dû posséder le sorcier qui avait piégé l'objet.

L'homme se pencha légèrement et fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il y avait deux choses différentes. A force d'étudier et de manier la Magie noire, le Maître des Potions y avait développé une sensibilité exacerbée et était capable d'identifier un sortilège plus rapidement que d'autres et avec une rare précision. Sans analyser quoi que ce soit, Severus Snape était persuadé que l'anneau n'avait pas abrité qu'une malédiction, mais autre chose encore. Quoi, il l'ignorait, mais cela relevait sans nul doute de la Magie noire. Sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa veste, Snape déclama une série d'incantations d'une voix étonnamment mélodieuse et avec l'articulation précise qui le caractérisait. L'air parut se refroidir : sachant déjà à quoi il avait affaire, l'homme avait choisi d'employer la Magie noire plutôt que de tâtonner. Dumbledore s'était rapproché doucement, veillant à ne pas déranger le professeur qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées mais dont l'éclat des pupilles sombres trahissait la concentration. Des filaments lumineux pourpres enserraient l'anneau, matérialisant les résidus de la terrible malédiction qui avait frappé Dumbledore. Snape continua, testant méthodiquement les traces afin d'avoir une meilleure idée de la malédiction initiale pour trouver un traitement. S'il avait identifié avec certitude le type de sortilège utilisé, il restait intrigué par l'autre trace qu'il avait ressentie. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sortilège car sa présence aurait été révélée en même temps que la malédiction.

Saisissant une plume sur le bureau du directeur, Snape tourna légèrement l'anneau. La pierre paraissait comporter un creux. Avait-il été créé lorsque Dumbledore avait brisé l'anneau ? Des lignes gravées semblaient dessiner un symbole qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Penses-tu pouvoir trouver le moyen de… freiner les choses ? interrogea brusquement Dumbledore, brisant la concentration du Maître de Potions qui tourna la tête en lui lançant un regard furieux, avant de se pencher encore plus près de l'anneau.

-Seve… »

Snape leva la main gauche et lança encore une série d'incantations, mais rien n'apparut. Après s'être redressé lentement, il fixa de ses yeux perçants le vieil homme à la main noircie :

« Albus, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… chose ? le ton du Maître de Potions était emprunt d'un profond dégoût.

-Un objet important aux yeux de Tom et que je viens de détruire », repondit Dumbledore d'un ton sans appel.

Severus Snape fixa son interlocuteur sans broncher, conscient qu'une fois encore le chef de l'Ordre du Phœnix choisissait de le laisser délibérément dans l'ignorance. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore n'avaient plus aucune trace de leur chaleur coutumière mais paraissaient au contraire aussi froids que deux morceaux de glace. Snape s'inclina, sa bouche esquissant une moue amère :

« Très bien, Directeur. Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques heures afin de réunir quelques ouvrages qui pourront m'aider.

-Merci, Severus ».

L'homme en noir quitta le bureau de sa démarche silencieuse et se dirigea à longues enjambées vers les portes monumentales du château.

.

La pièce était poussiéreuse, tout juste éclairée par les timides rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à filtrer à travers les carreaux et les rideaux sales. La simple perspective de revenir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes dans l'Impasse du Tisseur suffisait à gâcher la journée du Maître des Potions. Rien n'avait vraiment changé : le voisinage était toujours misérable, mais la décrépitude du quartier paraissait s'accélérer.

La maison elle-même était figée, telle qu'elle l'était lorsque Snape en avait pris possession, découvrant plusieurs mois après les faits que Tobias Snape avait enfin débarrassé la terre de sa présence. L'espion avait immédiatement renforcé la construction grâce à une batterie de sortilèges plus ou moins avouables destinés à stabiliser l'édifice et empêcher sa dégradation. Il y avait ajouté un certain nombre de sorts et malédictions, cette fois-ci directement piochés dans les manuels les plus obscurs de la Magie noire afin de s'assurer que personne, Aurors ou Mangemorts, ne pourrait jamais y entrer sans son consentement. Sa sécurité assurée, Snape avait transféré dans la petite maison de briques tous les livres de Magie noire qu'il possédait et qu'il avait jusqu'alors accumulés dans deux coffres dissimulés dans une petite cave des apothicaires Slug et Worms. L'ensemble couvrait maintenant une bonne partie des murs du salon, cachant en partie le vieux papier peint grisâtre dont les motifs n'étaient plus guère discernables. Le tapis râpé avait perdu sa couleur, se fondant dans les tons marron qui caractérisaient ce qui avait été dans son enfance un petit salon modeste, où se tenait habituellement son père abruti par l'alcool.

Snape se dirigea immédiatement vers le mur séparant le salon de la cuisine, attrapant trois volumes dont la reliure ne portait aucun titre. L'un, assez mince et à la couverture souple, était un simple recueil de malédictions puissantes dont le principal effet était de précipiter le déclin de la personne qui en était frappée. Un fort volume à la couverture de bois couverte de gros parchemin contenait un long traité théorique et un troisième ouvrage, plus récent mais abondamment feuilleté, rassemblait une série de recettes de potions génériques destinées à contrer des sortilèges de Magie noire. Il ne trouverait pas là-dedans de recette miracle, mais il lui faudrait partir de bases déjà connues afin de trouver un traitement.

Réamorçant les sortilèges de protection sur la maison, Snape se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur le jardin misérable envahi par les mauvaises herbes et apparut devant les grilles de Poudlard.

.

**Note de l'auteur** : j'en profite pour répondre à Eudore et Guest. Merci Eudore, j'espère que la seconde partie te plaira autant que la première ! Guest : ah, mais un peu de patience, la tour des elfes se révèlera bientôt, promis ! Et puis il faut bien qu'Alessandro en profite un peu. Sinon, le Snape est rancunier et renfrogné de nature -)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 4**

_Theodore Nott à Drago Malefoy_

« Je te suis particulièrement reconnaissant de ta gracieuse invitation, mais tu comprendras, étant donné les circonstances, que je puisse guère quitter le manoir. Deux de mes tantes sont d'ailleurs arrivées il y a peu, et je ne pourrais quitter les lieux sans paraître un ingrat. Mes journées sont activement employées à régler un certain nombre de formalités dont je te passe les détails et à travailler pour l'année prochaine. Les résultats des BUSEs ne devraient pas tarder (…). Transmets mes salutations les plus respectueuses à ta mère. »

Nott exhala un peu en reposant sa plume, fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il se mordait le bout de la langue depuis un bon quart d'heure qu'il alignait des formules ampoulées, et plissa les yeux en relisant attentivement sa missive. Bien. Si elle tombait dans d'autres mains que celles de son cousin, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

.

_Alessandro Gabelli à Oriana Blegounovsky_

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la question de la restriction mentale au sujet du _Fidelius_, mais j'attendais de trouver une confirmation avant de t'en parler. Nous avons eu un cours théorique sur l'Occlumencie à l'Académie il y a deux ans et je me souviens qu'on nous avait expliqué que l'Occlumencie était la faculté de discipliner son esprit et de compartimenter les pensées et les souvenirs, etc., etc… Evidemment, je ne suggère pas de trouver un Occlumens ou d'essayer par nous-mêmes d'apprendre les bases d'une discipline franchement douteuse et à laquelle ne je comprends pas grand-chose, mais en me rappelant ce cours, je me suis demandé si le secret du _Fidelius_ n'était pas tout simplement enfoui dans l'esprit du gardien du secret et si le sort n'imposait pas une restriction mentale. J'ai profité du séjour chez mes cousins pour explorer leur bibliothèque : il se trouve qu'ils avaient un livre spécialisé sur l'Occlumencie qui a confirmé mes soupçons.

« _Occlumansie et secrets. Les plus grands mages des temps anciens avaient bien compris que l'Occlumansie permet de garder efficacement les plus grands secrets & qu'un bon Occlumens doit avoir la capacité de dissimuler une information au plus profond de sa psyché. Certains sorts complexes, élaborés après la décadence des anciens Romains, allèrent plus loin en plaçant des secrets dans l'esprit de tierces personnes. Celles-ci, même soumises aux pires tourmens n'auraient jamais pu révéler ces secrets et aucun Legilimens n'aurait pu les leur arracher. Beaucoup de ces sorts appartiennent toujours à la Magie noire, d'autres, ont été assimilés à la Magie blanche. Ils ont pour point commun d'employer une barrière mentale_ ».

Il nous faut isoler cette partie du sort qui conditionne la barrière mentale. En la modifiant, on changera la nature du _Fidelius_. »

.

_Oriana Blegounovsky à Igor Grybovitch_

« Très honoré Professeur, j'envisage de me spécialiser dans l'étude et la conception de sortilèges. Je sollicite votre avis éclairé quant aux choix d'un sujet d'étude. Je suis vivement intéressée par les sortilèges restrictifs et notamment ceux qui supposent une restriction mentale (…) »

.

_Oriana Blegounovsky à Alessandro Gabelli_

« J'ai mes BUSEs ! Alessandro, j'ai mes BUSEs ! O en Sortilèges, Métamorphose et astronomie, E en Botanique, Arithmencie et histoire de la magie, A en Divination (j'ai récité le manuel !) et… D en Potions. J'ai suivi ton conseil, comme tu le vois : mon silence m'a permis d'éviter le T… Enfin, plus de Potions pour moi, c'est au moins un effet bénéfique de cette sale note. (…) Crois-tu que tu puisses localiser un exemplaire de _Curses and Charms : enticing the Mind_ de Salome Blackbird ? J'ai contacté un professeur bien connu de mes parents au sujet de la question des restrictions mentales, mais c'est le seul livre en anglais de la liste qu'il m'a envoyée. Le reste est en russe… »

.

_Emilie Snape à Alessandro Gabelli_

« Bravo ! J'ai une question bassement intéressée : a-t-on le droit d'abandonner l'histoire de la magie après les BUSEs ? »

« Non. » fit une voix grave en chuchotant à son oreille.

Emilie sursauta et manqua de renverser son pot d'encre. Posant un bras sur sa feuille de parchemin, elle se retourna et demanda d'un air mauvais :

« Est-ce que lire par-dessus l'épaule des gens n'est pas considéré comme de mauvaises manières en Angleterre ? »

Snape eut un petit sourire suffisant, se redressa et toisa sa fille :

« Peut-être… Mais étant donné que mes appartements servent depuis plusieurs jours de terrain d'exercice à tous les hiboux de Poudlard, tu pardonneras ma curiosité envers cette véritable frénésie d'écriture… surtout sur des sujets d'une importance aussi capitale.

-Je n'y peux rien si le téléphone ne fonctionne pas ici, rétorqua Emilie en haussant les épaules.

-Dieu merci ! » s'exclama Snape avec une mine choquée, et frissonnant malgré lui en imaginant une adolescente pendue des heures entières à un combiné téléphonique.

Le Maître des Potions arrêta sa fille en lui saisissant l'épaule, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa baguette pour récupérer une plume qui avait roulé à terre.

« Sans baguette, Emilie. »

La jeune fille se crispa légèrement, inspira et tendit la main en direction du sol. Rien ne se produisit. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, elle avait réussi pendant longtemps à faire de la magie sans baguette sans en être vraiment consciente, y compris pour lancer un sort relativement complexe comme celui employé sur Ron Weasley l'année dernière, mais utiliser cette faculté consciemment semblait désormais impossible. Emilie soupira et tenta de retrouver l'état de semi détachement qu'elle avait toujours eu lorsqu'elle claquait des doigts pour rattraper un stylo ou une feuille tombée à terre, mais rien n'y fit, même en claquant des doigts ou en prononçant l'incantation à voix haute. Déçue, elle se rejeta dans sa chaise, les jambes étendues devant elle et la mine boudeuse. Snape avança face à elle et se pencha en appuyant ses mains sur la table derrière laquelle elle était assise.

« Je veux que tu vides ton esprit, comme si tu t'apprêtais à employer l'Occlumencie. »

Emilie hocha la tête et trouva aisément cet état un peu artificiel de calme où toute sensation paraissait lointaine.

« Bien. Maintenant attrape cette plume tombée par terre : c'est quelque chose de facile, de très naturel », la persuada-t-il d'une voix posée au timbre harmonieux.

Emilie tendit de nouveau la main, réconfortée par la voix de son père qui lui semblait tout d'un coup plus présente, si présente qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle aurait pu désigner l'endroit où il se trouvait les yeux fermés. Quand elle regarda sa main, comme par miracle, la plume y était posée, mais son esprit cherchait autre chose :

« Est-ce que tu emploies la Legilimencie, demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Non, absolument pas, répondit Snape très surpris.

-C'est bizarre, on dirait que… elle haussa les épaules et reprit : non, c'est stupide…

-Tu t'en serais rendue compte, même si je ne t'avais pas prévenue », insista Snape qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle question.

Emilie acquiesça et battit plusieurs fois les cils, comme pour retrouver une certaine lucidité.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de faire cela sans l'Occlumencie !

-Bien entendu. Tu l'as fait souvent, mais sans y prêter attention. Comme tout réflexe un peu inconscient, dès que l'on essaye de provoquer une réaction à laquelle on n'a jamais pensé auparavant, on se crispe et on obtient l'effet inverse. Il faut que tu te persuades que ce que tu fais est normal et qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de difficile sous prétexte que tu n'emploies pas ta baguette. »

Voyant sa fille soupirer et garder une expression renfrognée provoquée par la frustration d'échouer à chaque tentative, Snape se releva et décida d'attaquer le problème sous un autre angle :

« Je pense que tu devrais t'installer bien tranquille dans ta chambre, assise ou allongée, comme tu veux, vider ton esprit pratiquer de petits sorts avec ta baguette pour essayer de visualiser ta magie. As-tu réessayé depuis ?

-Non, répondit Emilie qui repensa aussitôt à ses expériences vespérales qui lui avait permis de se rendre compte d'une anomalie lorsqu'elle jetait des sorts de la main droite.

-Recommence. Je sais que cela te paraît difficile, mais ce n'est en réalité pas plus ardu que de réaliser une construction mentale dans le cadre de l'Occlumencie. Si tu me « voies » lorsque j'emploie la Legilimencie, si tu es capable de te « voir » à ton âge actuel lorsque tu examines tes souvenirs plus anciens, alors tu dois pouvoir te représenter ta magie. Snape ajouta : si tu arrives à visualiser ta magie, tu sauras plus facilement canaliser son cheminement, avec ou sans baguette. »

ooooo

« Wingaaardium levioooosa » articula Emilie sans grand enthousiasme.

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle essayait de suivre les conseils de son père, allongée sur son lit, en faisant léviter une feuille de papier. Un instant rafraichie par la température des cachots, en petite robe d'été sans bouger, elle avait pourtant renoncé à poser une couverture sur elle après avoir manquer de s'endormir quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle ne « voyait » rien. Nothing. Nada. Nichts. Niente. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais autant elle était capable de visualiser immédiatement son bouclier d'Occlumencie ou un intrus dans son esprit, autant elle semblait complètement insensible à sa magie. Elle ne sentait pas de chaleur, pas de frissons, ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, bref c'était un échec total.

Reprenant ses réflexions plus sérieusement, elle admit qu'elle avait fait un progrès substantiel lorsqu'elle avait ressenti les différentes sensations que lui procurait sa baguette, selon qu'elle la tenait dans la main droite ou dans la main gauche. Mis à part cela, elle semblait rester au point mort. Fronçant les sourcils, Emilie se redressa et se demanda si elle n'avait pas intérêt à tenter un sort difficile : en effet, quand elle s'était rendue compte de la « barrière » qui semblait la freiner lorsqu'elle utilisait sa baguette de la main droite, elle avait eu besoin de recourir à un sortilège de Métamorphose, toujours plus difficile pour elle qu'un simple sort de lévitation. Assise sur son lit, elle fit face à la grosse armoire de bois qui contenait ses affaires, plissa les yeux d'un air machiavélique et lança un _Reducto_, puis un _Amplifico_ d'un mouvement sec et ample de sa baguette et y mettant toute son intention.

« Merde ! »

Quelqu'un avait-il pris la peine de lui expliquer qu'un _Amplifico_ était proportionnel à l'ampleur du mouvement ? Emilie avait-elle, dans une vie antérieure, un jour appris qu'en mettant toute sa force dans un _Reducto_ on avait toutes les chances de faire exploser quelque chose ? La porte de sa chambre claqua et Emilie découvrit son père arrêté brusquement sur le seuil, sa baguette à la main et une expression inquiète plaquée sur ses traits qui prirent toutefois immédiatement tous les signes de la colère.

« Tu as perdu la tête ? »

Snape promena un regard furibond sur les planches et les vêtements qui avaient volé un peu partout avant d'entrer et de marcher vers sa fille, tout en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque déformée par la furie en attrapant l'un des bras de Emilie et en la forçant à se relever.

-J'ai voulu essayer un sortilège plus difficile, pour « voir » ma magie, expliqua Emilie d'une petite voix en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de fer qui la retenait.

-Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama Snape stupéfait, avant d'enchaîner sur son mode le plus sarcastique : et puis-je savoir ce que tu as vu ?

-Rien, je n'ai eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit ! rétorqua sa fille, réalisant trop tard la bêtise de sa réponse.

-Et bien entendu, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de tenter de faire sauter les cachots ? Non ? Même cet âne de Londubat n'aurait pas causé un tel raffut en faisant exploser un chaudron ! Evidemment, tu avais pensé à te protéger d'abord par un bouclier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape n'attendit pas la réponse, sachant de toute évidence qu'Emilie, qui venait de baisser la tête, avait agi sans réfléchir.

L'entrainant hors de la pièce, il la mena jusqu'au laboratoire où il travaillait avant d'en être tiré par un bruit assourdissant, et la plaça devant l'une des tables, appuyant sur ses épaules pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur le siège installé devant. Prenant une profonde respiration, il releva la tête de sa fille d'un geste sec de la main :

« Tu vas t'entrainer bien sagement ici à mettre en place et défaire un bouclier. Ce bouclier devra avoir quatre niveaux de résistance. Dans un premier temps, je veux que tu places ton bouclier devant toi, au premier niveau, puis au second et ainsi de suite. Après, tu mettras en place ton bouclier au niveau le plus faible et tu varieras les niveaux, et ce de plus en plus vite. Tu recommenceras ensuite de façon à réaliser un bouclier qui te protège entièrement. Démarre maintenant, et en silence, si toutefois ce n'est pas trop te demander », siffla Snape qui n'attendit pas de réponse mais regagna la table où étaient disposés des notes et plusieurs ingrédients.

Baissant de nouveau la tête, Emilie respira le plus calmement possible, réprimant un mélange de colère et de larmes qui n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Evidemment, elle voyait très bien l'étendue de sa stupidité, mais elle n'acceptait pas d'être traitée comme une petite fille, bien que, quelque part, au fond, elle sût qu'elle le méritait amplement.

En face, à quelques mètres de là, Snape semblait déjà replongé dans ses réflexions. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il passait tout son temps dans le laboratoire, bien qu'il n'eut reçu aucune commande de potions en provenance de l'infirmerie ou de Sainte-Mangouste. Emilie n'avait pas essayé de savoir ce qu'il faisait, sachant depuis longtemps qu'avec son père une attaque frontale aurait toutes les chances d'échouer. Prenant tout son temps pour saisir sa baguette et s'installer un peu plus confortablement, elle observa discrètement le Maître des Potions et les ingrédients réunis près de lui. A cette distance, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais elle remarqua que deux récipients en terre cuite ne portaient aucune étiquette. Elle avait déjà été à plusieurs reprises dans la réserve personnelle de Snape et tout y était identifié avec soin. Laisser des jarres sans étiquette pour authentifier et dater les ingrédients était dangereux et allait à l'encontre des préceptes que suivait son père. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle en vint à regretter de ne pas disposer d'un œil télescopique pour mieux voir, quand elle nota que le Maître des Potions qui avait approché sa baguette de l'un des récipients s'était arrêté. Aïe, mauvais signe, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux le plus naturellement possible. En face d'elle les yeux noirs de Snape brillaient de leur éclat le plus impénétrable et la fixaient sans ciller. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Emilie commença ostensiblement à mettre en œuvre le sortilège de protection, tandis que l'homme en noir ne la quittait pas des yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle bâtissait et détruisait un bouclier et la fatigue commençait à la gagner. Elle secoua un peu la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant voir de petites lumières, comme des résidus de sorts. Le sortilège était difficile et elle avait dû tâtonner un certain temps avant d'évaluer les quatre niveaux requis par Snape. Ces niveaux étaient définis par sa propre force et par sa capacité à maintenir un bouclier puissant tout en lançant un autre sort. Inutile de s'épuiser bêtement à attendre que son adversaire (ou la poutre, ajouta perfidement son esprit) ne passe au travers, autant attaquer en même temps. Emilie avait désormais identifié _ses_ quatre niveaux de protection et s'habituait à les mettre en place directement, sans avoir à les ajuster à chaque fois.

Le laboratoire n'avait pas de cheminée et, quand aucune potion n'était en cours de cuisson, l'air était assez frais. Frissonnant un peu, Emilie se frotta vivement les bras avant de recommencer, mais sursauta en voyant un grand rideau noir flotter à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Non, pas un rideau, l'une des robes que son père gardait à portée de la main pour ses potions. Emilie saisit le vêtement et enfila rapidement les manches quand la chose s'ajusta soudain à ses mensurations. Croisant les deux pans de tissu devant elle, la jeune fille lança un regard un peu agacé à son père qui avait interrompu sa rédaction et la regardait sous ses paupières mi-closes, un coin de sa bouche relevé. Un petit mouvement du poignet fit tourner la plume qu'il tenait dans la main droite, intimant à sa fille l'ordre de continuer ses exercices. Emilie fronça les sourcils et soupira audiblement, ne récoltant pour réaction qu'un sourcil relevé. Tout en préparant son sortilège, Emilie se complut à imaginer Snape en train de mijoter à petit feu dans l'un de ses grands chaudrons.

.

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir sur quel pied danser avec elle. La plupart du temps elle paraissait sensée, plutôt futée, le genre de jeune personne calme et responsable qui le reposait des hordes d'adolescents à moitié fous qui, si on les avait laissé faire, auraient mis Poudlard à feu et à sang. De temps à autre cependant, elle lui rappelait brutalement que malgré sa grande ressemblance avec un jeune Severus Snape qu'il avait bien connu, elle n'avait que quatorze ans et pouvait se montrer d'une idiotie aussi spectaculaire qu'inattendue.

Snape continua d'analyser soigneusement plusieurs combinaisons d'ingrédients, certains acquis illégalement grâce à quelques connaissances d'un réseau de contrebande, tout en surveillant l'espèce de petit monstre qu'il avait engendré. Dans l'ensemble, il devait admettre qu'elle était obéissante, râleuse certes, mais pas frondeuse (en tous les cas, pas devant lui et c'était l'essentiel). Elle faisait les exercices qu'il lui avait imposés avec application et il savait qu'il faudrait lui demander de s'interrompre d'ici peu car elle se fatiguait visiblement.

Le Maître des Potions fixa sa feuille de parchemin en fronçant les sourcils et imagina plusieurs combinaisons de la potion qu'il venait d'esquisser avec des sortilèges issus de la Magie noire. Dès le départ, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas aider Dumbledore par des moyens conventionnels et avouables. La malédiction était trop puissante et seule la Magie noire offrait une chance de la contrer. L'emploi de la Magie noire n'allait jamais sans une contrepartie mais, dans ce cas précis, Dumbledore était de toutes manières condamné. Il ne pourrait affiner ses hypothèses qu'en les testant directement sur le patient et en ajustant les dosages au fur et à mesure.

Severus Snape se prépara mentalement à passer quelques nuits blanches : il ne tenait pas à ce que sa fille le surprenne encore une fois en train de manier la Magie noire et la gravité de l'état du directeur devait rester secrète. Souriant légèrement, Snape décida de laisser Emilie se fatiguer encore un peu plus : il lui ferait ensuite ranger le bazar infernal qu'elle avait créé dans sa chambre et elle serait alors suffisamment épuisée pour dormir comme un loir sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il ferait dans son laboratoire pendant ce temps là.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : un salut à Guest et à Dream-your-world ! Contente que cela vous plaise et j'espère vous retrouver par la suite. Comment ça, des monstres dans la Tour des Elfes, ah non, là, je peux bien répondre à l'avance, il n'y en a pas. Peut-être des gros moutons de poussière, une malheureuse momie d'araignée, mais ça doit être à peu près tout -). Oui, je sais qu'il y a des fans de Remus (j'en fais partie) : notre loup-garou préféré (mais pas celui de Snape) reviendra.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 5**

_Alessandro Gabelli à Oriana Blegounovsky_

« Que faisons-nous ? Prenons-nous le risque de tester le sortilège ? Je pense qu'il est correct, mais il faudra bien l'essayer un jour ou l'autre. Si nous le soumettons à une « autorité », nous pourrons dire adieu à toute prétention à la discrétion. »

.

_Theodore Nott à Maître Rodolfus Willis_

« Je ne vous cache pas que je suis pessimiste sur l'issue du procès qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines. Vous avez raison de pointer le fait que je manquerais sans doute pas du soutien de ma tante Astoria, ni de celui de vieux amis de mon père, mais j'aimerais cependant pouvoir poursuivre mes études. Vous comprendrez qu'étant toujours mineur, il est probable que l'on me place sous la tutelle d'Astoria, l'aînée des sœurs de mon père. J'en suis bien entendu soulagé, mais je voudrais vous demander la faveur de veiller à vous assurer que mon nom reste sur la liste des élèves de Poudlard. Ne croyez nullement que je désire me soustraire à mon devoir, mais avec une meilleure éducation et une préparation plus poussée, sous l'autorité du professeur Snape, je serais plus à même de remplir les obligations qui m'échoiront plus rapidement que prévu si par malchance mon père était condamné. »

.

_Oriana Blegounovsky à Alessandro Gabelli_

« Alea jacta est : Vladimir et moi avons testé le _Secretus_ (si ce nom ne te plaît pas, tu n'avais qu'à le tester avant). Ça marche ! Et le contre-sortilège aussi, ce qui est toujours rassurant à savoir… Quel nom allons-nous prendre ? L'Armée de Salazar ? »

.

_Alessandro Gabelli à Emilie Snape_

« Notre variation sur le _Fidelius_ fonctionne : il s'agit du _Secretus_. Il faut que je te parle sérieusement, seul à seul, le plus tôt possible. Pouvons-nous d'ores et déjà fixer le 2 septembre après les cours, à la Tour des Elfes ? »

.

_Emilie Snape à Alessandro Gabelli_

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, exactement ? »

.

_Alessandro Gabelli à Oriana Blegounovsky_

« Les Conjurés. »

.

Snape avait encore déserté ses appartements. Depuis plusieurs jours, il disparaissait en début de matinée, souvent avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa chambre, et ne revenait que peu de temps avant le déjeuner, avec un visage si marqué qu'il semblait défait.

Emilie savait qu'il réalisait des potions dans la nuit. Elle l'avait vu élaborer des recettes quelques jours auparavant et, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le laboratoire la veille, les lieux recelaient encore l'odeur caractéristique du mélange d'herbes et d'autres ingrédients ayant cuit quelques heures. L'odeur n'était la seule chose qui l'avait alertée, car il régnait dans la pièce un froid et une atmosphère qu'elle savait désormais identifier : Snape s'était livré à de la Magie noire. À quelles fins ? Comme cela avait déjà été le cas à plusieurs reprises, Emilie souhaita que tout ceci ne fût qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillât à Beaux-Bâtons, sans père certes, mais dans un monde où Magie noire et Mangemorts ne constituaient pas une menace quotidienne.

Elle avait hâte de quitter Poudlard. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas pourtant, ne manquant pas d'occupations (on pouvait faire confiance à Snape pour veiller à ne pas laisser quelqu'un tranquille trop longtemps), et utilisait une bonne partie de son temps libre à réaliser un petit plan de quelques parties bien choisies du château. Elle avait en effet poursuivi le travail qu'Alessandro lui avait demandé au début des vacances et devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente idée.

Les bâtiments étaient trop étendus, aussi avait-elle axé ses efforts sur les ailes les moins fréquentées par les élèves. Elle comptait mettre au propre ses notes et ses croquis en France, où elle n'aurait pas à se cacher en craignant d'être découverte par son père. Elle ne savait pas au juste pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ses explorations et de sa découverte de la Tour des Elfes : après tout, il avait passé un peu plus de vingt ans au château et devait en connaître tous les recoins. Peut-être était-ce l'idée d'avoir un secret qu'elle partagerait seulement avec Alessandro, ou le désir de garder sa retraite au sommet de la Tour des Elfes intacte, inaccessible, comme un refuge où personne ne viendrait la déranger, ni ses camarades, ni Snape. Elle n'avait cependant toujours pas réussi à ouvrir l'une des portes des parois de cette tour étrange. Dans _Hogwarts, a History_, elle avait effectivement trouvé la confirmation que la bibliothèque avait été agrandie au XVIIIe siècle, mais que pendant une période transitoire on avait utilisé l'une des tours pour abriter les livres de la section interdite. Elle avait été surprise de l'imprécision du livre, qui passait souvent, à juste titre, pour être la Bible du château et de l'histoire de l'enseignement de la Magie au Royaume Uni. Il était faux, si elle se fiait à Rowena Serdaigle, qu'on ait utilisé l'une des tours existantes (d'ailleurs on se gardait d'indiquer laquelle) : la Tour des Elfes n'existait pas à cette époque, elle avait été justement bâtie pour abriter les livres.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment avait fonctionné la tour. Où avaient été mis les livres ? Tout en haut ? La salle était vaste, mais Emilie doutait qu'elle eut pu contenir tous les livres, même si la bibliothèque avait sans doute été moins vaste au XVIIe siècle qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Les portes donnaient-elles sur des salles ? Là encore, la jeune fille en doutait fortement. Certes, on pouvait presque tout imaginer avec la magie, mais elle avait scruté attentivement les murs de la tour et elle aurait parié qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place entre les parois internes et le mur extérieur. D'ailleurs, les fenêtres à la base de la tour n'avaient que des ébrasements d'une profondeur médiocre. Elle avait repensé aux propos de la Dame grise : cette annexe avait été organisée selon les départements de la bibliothèque. Or, elle avait pris soin de compter, il y avait plus de portes que de sections. Et pourquoi avoir construit une tour si étrange, sans paliers intermédiaires ?

Emilie aimait les puzzles, mais s'énervait vite quand elle se trouvait devant un problème où elle sentait la solution toute proche lui échapper. Vérifiant qu'elle avait un peu de temps avant le retour de Snape, elle enfila ses sandales, prit un gilet noir et s'en alla traquer la Dame grise dans la tour de Serdaigle.

Une heure plus tard, une Emilie Snape frustrée et énervée comme une puce quittait les quartiers des Serdaigles pour se préparer à monter au quatrième étage afin de mettre la main sur un ouvrage concernant la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Pendant l'année scolaire, les lieux pullulaient de fantômes et Peeves s'évertuait à rendre tout le monde fou. Là, elle n'avait croisé aucun fantôme depuis des jours et la Dame grise restait invisible. Bel exemple de solidarité Serdaigle ! pensa méchamment la jeune fille. Au bout d'un étage, elle ralentit le pas en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de résoudre son énigme. Aller à la bibliothèque signifiait affronter le dragon, seule, en espérant qu'il lui fournisse les références d'un livre utile. Or, Madame Pince ne donnait jamais de références et prêtait toujours aux élèves les pires intentions : si elle montrait son intérêt à sa chère bibliothèque, Emilie pouvait être sûre que la vieille femme lui mettrait les bâtons dans les roues ou exigerait un mot d'un professeur, mais la jeune fille ne voulait mettre personne au courant de ses recherches. Emilie souffla bruyamment de dépit : qui pourrait être assez bienveillant et connaître suffisamment Poudlard pour lui donner une bonne référence, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire ? La réponse de présenta d'elle-même à son esprit : Binns.

.

Le bureau du professeur fantôme était situé juste à côté de sa classe, au premier étage. Elle n'y avait jamais été et ignorait si elle dérangerait en arrivant à l'improviste. Frappant à petits coups secs sur la porte de bois, elle imagina rapidement un prétexte plausible à sa demande, tout en sachant que Binns ne creuserait sans doute pas trop le sujet, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, entre la lecture de deux comptes-rendus de batailles de gobelins.

La pièce était entièrement tapissée de livres, de lourds volumes jonchant le sol posés en grandes piles d'un équilibre précaire qui auraient donné des palpitations à madame Pince.

« Prenez un siège, mon enfant » offrit le fantôme en désignant une chaise capitonnée placée devant un grand bureau disparaissant sous les rouleaux de parchemin.

Emilie s'assit et entrelaça nerveusement ses doigts sur sa jupe bleue avant de se lancer dans un joli mensonge.

« Professeur Binns, j'ai profité de mes vacances ici pour réviser l'histoire de l'enseignement de la Magie, et plus particulièrement celle de cette école. Notant le sourire bienveillant du fantôme, elle s'enhardit : je suis fascinée par la bibliothèque ! Non seulement les livres qu'elle contient, mais aussi la façon dont elle est conçue, sa construction… »

Binns souriait toujours, hochant la tête en ponctuant les affirmations enthousiastes de la jeune fille.

« J'ai été assez intriguée je l'avoue, par un passage d'_Hogwarts, a History_, professeur. Il est question d'une bibliothèque provisoire… d'un remaniement, au cours du XVIIe siècle… »

Emilie laissa trainer sa voix en espérant que Binns saisirait la perche.

« Ah, vous savez que ce livre n'est qu'un ouvrage de vulgarisation, mon enfant. Utile ! Très utile, bien sûr, comme les meilleurs livres de ce genre de littérature, mais fort incomplet et très simplifié. Il secoua la tête avec un air désapprobateur : j'ai déjà fait remarqué à l'éditeur que la présentation du directorat de Mardochius Brody n'était pas exacte et que, s'il avait bel et bien eu le projet de faire reconstruire les gradins du terrain de Quidditch en 1473, un terrain rectangulaire et non ovale, notez-le bien, son projet n'avait pu voir le jour qu'après 1475, et non 1474 comme le prétend _Hogwarts a History_, tout simplement parce que Brody avait passé un an et demi alité, en raison d'un malencontreux sortilège de furoncle que lui avait lancé par jeu son petit-fils, au printemps 1474. Vous le voyez bien, compta Binns sur ses doigts : printemps 1474, printemps 1475, un an, automne 1475, un an et demi. Evidemment, on n'entreprend pas de travaux de terrassement en plein hiver ! Aussi…

-Bien sûr, professeur ! interrompit Emilie avec un grand sourire : c'est évident ! Mais, la bibliothèque… a-elle bien été remaniée au XVIIe siècle ? »

Le professeur sourit de l'air un peu supérieur du savant entrainé sur son terrain préféré, essuya ses petites lunettes rondes avec un grand mouchoir à carreaux et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

« La bibliothèque, comme vous le savez mon enfant, a été pensée en même temps que les fondateurs concevaient le château. Son emplacement n'était pourtant pas déterminé. Bien entendu, certains prétendent que Salazar Slytherin avait planifié les cachots pour y accueillir les livres, mais il ne s'agit que d'une assomption gratuite, qui n'est du reste étayée par aucun document… »

Emilie avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle avait dû interrompre adroitement Binns pour le recentrer sur le sujet qui l'intéressait, du nombre de fois où elle avait soupiré (intérieurement), du nombre de fois où elle avait eu envie de se mettre à hurler pour le faire taire et lui donner enfin la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Mais non, elle voulait une solution à son problème, et, têtue comme une mule, elle l'aurait. Même si cela devait signifier qu'on ne la retrouverait momifiée que dans cent ans…

« Mais, professeur, a-t-on construit une seconde bibliothèque en attendant de terminer les agrandissements ? »

Binns cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, achevant tout juste de relater comment Mergignott le Petit avait assommé Flagelott le Gros lors d'une bataille épique de la troisième guerre des Gobelins qui avait failli –failli, notez-le bien- toucher Poudlard, où on avait pris soin de déménager les livres de la bibliothèque. Bibliothèque ? Ah oui…

« Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça, mon petit. Voyez-vous, continua Binns qui n'entendit même pas le soupir de l'élève en face de lui : les bibliothécaires ont d'abord décidé de transporter les livres de la section interdite dans une annexe. S'agissant de livres dangereux, ils décidèrent de les placer dans ce qui est, de nos jours, la Tour des Elfes. Il faut bien dire qu'elle est très improprement nommée… »

Tap-tap-tap faisait le pied d'Emilie en frappant rythmiquement un coin du bureau derrière lequel trônait le fantôme. Rien ne pourrait le déranger : Binns ne concevait pas l'Histoire comme une succession logique de faits, mais comme un ensemble de digressions au gré desquelles on pouvait parfois finir par obtenir une réponse à la question posée. Elle était persuadée qu'elle en savait plus sur la bibliothèque à présent que le dragon qui la surveillait. Mais que ce professeur était agaçant ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait continué d'enseigner après sa mort : il n'avait jamais dû se rendre compte qu'il avait quitté ce monde !

« Cette tour était une construction étonnante car les livres n'étaient pas conservés dans le corps principal de l'édifice, mais au-dessus, sous la coupole… »

Emilie se redressa brusquement, toute ouïe :

« Mais, professeur, il n'y a que la voûte…

-Mademoiselle Snape, pensez-vous vraiment que l'on ait laissé des livres aussi dangereux à la portée de n'importe qui ? Allons… fâché d'avoir été interrompu, Binns continua tout de même : non, l'ingéniosité de cette tour résidait dans le stockage des livres sur cinq niveaux _au-dessus_ de la voûte, _sous_ la coupole, appuya le professeur. L'accès se faisait par un escalier dissimulé et les salles pouvaient être découvertes grâce à un sortilège d'_Ampliando_ subtilement incorporé lors de la construction même de la structure… une chose extraordinaire, commenta d'un ton rêveur le fantôme en caressant son menton d'une main.

-Est-ce que le mécanisme fonctionne encore ? risqua Emilie.

-Hum, ma foi, je l'ignore : je n'ai pas été vérifier, je suis plutôt un homme de livres, mademoiselle. Cependant, reprit-il immédiatement : selon Octave Bodet, l'auteur d'un très intéressant _Voyage dans l'Europe magique_, les mots de passe des sortilèges auraient été désamorcés dans la première moitié du XVIIIe siècle. Selon cet auteur, les salles ne seraient plus qu'un mythe, mais vous conviendrez avec moi que si les sortilèges ont été mis en place pendant la construction, ils sont susceptibles de fonctionner tant que l'édifice reste debout. Comme l'a démontré Dimetra Makropoulos dans sa _Grande théorie des sortilèges_… »

Emilie n'attendit pas de connaître les raffinements théoriques d'une érudite grecque du VIIIe siècle, mais préféra prendre la parole pour poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue :

« Professeur, à quoi servent les portes ?

-Quelles portes ? demanda sur un ton suraigu et très agacé le professeur qui frotta furieusement ses lunettes dans son mouchoir.

-Celles qui s'ouvrent sur la paroi de la tour.

-Les escaliers, évidemment, répliqua sèchement Binns.

-Les escaliers ? demanda Emilie, le cœur battant.

-Les escaliers, mademoiselle, répéta le professeur en haussant la voix et en détachant chaque syllabe : comment voulez-vous que l'on ait amené les livres dans la tour ? Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas qu'on les aurait transportés depuis la bibliothèque à l'autre bout de Poudlard et à un autre étage, de corridor en corridor, d'escalier mobile en escalier mobile ? Binns fit claquer sa langue contre son palais : non, la tour communiquait directement avec la bibliothèque. Là encore, Octave Bodet, bien qu'il ait été français -n'y voyez là aucune attaque personnelle, je vous prie- nous est d'une aide précieuse. Il déclare, page 307, note 4, ou est-ce à la note 5 ? Il déclare, reprit Binns : que les escaliers qui ouvraient dans chaque section de la bibliothèque étaient encore accessibles, bien que plus utilisés depuis longtemps. »

La jeune fille laissa Binns poursuivre sa discussion des mérites et lacunes du livre de Bodet pour laisser son imagination battre la campagne. Ainsi elle avait raison : les portes n'ouvraient pas sur des salles, mais des passages. Y avait-il un moyen d'ouvrir les portes ? Pouvait-on encore aller directement de la bibliothèque à la Tour des Elfes ? Est-ce que les salles au-dessus de la salle principale s'ouvraient encore ? Comment… Emilie fut brutalement rappelée à la réalité en réalisant que Binns venait de lui poser une question :

« … heureux si vous vouliez m'aider à classer mes notes. »

Emilie sursauta et répondit, heureuse d'avoir une bonne excuse :

« Je suis désolée, professeur, mais je pars en France à la fin de la semaine.

-Quel dommage : il est si rare de voir des jeunes gens passionnés par l'histoire ! »

Balbutiant quelques platitudes, Emilie quitta Binns en lui offrant de sincères remerciements, et en se demandant comment elle s'y prendrait pour découvrir tous les secrets de la tour et en faire un bastion imprenable, à l'abri du monde extérieur et de ses dangers.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est Dream-your-world qui va être content, puisque l'essentiel du chapitre traite de cette fameuse tour -) Quoi, pas de monstres ? Mais on parle de gobelins, pourtant, non ? Merci aussi à Guest pour son commentaire !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 6**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et malgré la douceur de l'air, le marcheur solitaire, à peine visible dans ses habits noirs, rattacha avec soin son manteau et en enveloppa ses maigres épaules. Pas un son ne venait troubler la quiétude des lieux, mais Severus Snape était incapable d'apprécier le calme de cette soirée d'été. L'espion ne prenait même plus la peine de dissimuler sa présence, mais avançait en faisant fi de sa discrétion habituelle, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait été pris au piège de ses mensonges et des circonstances. Si Narcissa avait été seule, il aurait placé un _Silencio_ sur la pièce, même en prenant le risque d'alerter le rat qui vivait dans sa maison, et aurait demandé à la femme de Lucius ce qu'attendait vraiment de Drago le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Narcissa était manipulable, dès l'instant où l'on flattait son sentiment de classe et qu'on en appelait à son honneur familial et Snape avait su, à la minute où elle avait franchi le seuil de la pièce, qu'elle était désespérée. Sans Bellatrix, elle se serait effondrée et aurait tout raconté. Mais voilà, il avait fallu qu'elle vienne avec sa sœur : on ne raisonne pas avec une folle, et qui plus est une fanatique dont l'un des traits de caractère principaux est la haine qu'elle vous porte. Il avait donc dû jouer son rôle de familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, paraissant tout connaître mais désespérant en réalité de savoir ce qui déterminait la démarche des deux femmes. Bellatrix n'avait pas été dupe au départ, mais le sang froid de Snape lors du serment l'avait déstabilisée.

Snape envoya voler un gros caillou d'un coup de pied : les choses pouvaient-elles devenir pires qu'elles l'étaient déjà ? Il avait fini par commettre une grave erreur, la plus grossière de toutes : accepter un Serment inviolable sans en connaître l'enjeu. Son deuxième serment. Il restait en vie tant que Potter survivait aux attaques des Mangemorts, du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses propres bêtises. Il avait prêté ce serment en pleine connaissance de cause, car à l'époque il lui avait semblé que cette action constituait la base de sa _rédemption_. Snape renifla dédaigneusement. Quelle rédemption ? Il était maudit. Quand il réfléchissait à ses actes et à leurs conséquences, il était effaré de constater que sa route semblait avoir été tracée dès son enfance, dès l'instant où il avait montré les premiers signes de sa nature de sorcier, dès l'instant où il avait appris à se défendre, dès l'instant où il avait été rejoindre les Slytherins, dès l'instant où il avait pleuré et était devenu officiellement la tête de turc de Black…

Un serment inviolable dont il ignorait les enjeux : quelle ironie pour celui qui se prenait parfois pour l'un des meilleurs stratèges de son époque, pour un espion dont chaque action était mûrement réfléchie, et pour un homme qui se targuait de pouvoir sonder d'un regard les tréfonds de l'âme de ses victimes !

Dumbledore n'avait pas paru prendre la mesure de la catastrophe qui venait de se produire. Evidemment, ce n'est pas lui qui vient de démarrer un jeu de roulette russe ! pensa Snape avec une aigreur un peu exagérée. Dumbledore de toutes façons était condamné : le Maître des Potions lui donnait un an tout au plus. Il avait réussi à réaliser une potion qui contenait et ralentissait le développement de la malédiction, mais rien ne pourrait l'enrayer. Petit à petit, le mal progresserait et, dans quelques mois, le vieil homme serait en proie à des douleurs de plus en plus aigües. Snape n'avait volontairement rien dit des risques encourus pour la clarté de jugement du sorcier, mais Dumbledore savait lire entre les lignes et repérer les non-dits mieux que quiconque. Il avait laissé entendre à l'espion qu'il lui demanderait d'abréger ses souffrances. Snape frissonna et ramena un peu plus son manteau sur ses épaules : Mangemort, espion et quoi demain ? Bourreau ?

Ses pensées revinrent vers la scène qui s'était déroulée dans sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. De façon un peu irrationnelle, il regretta aussitôt d'avoir permis à Lucius et sa famille d'avoir un accès aux lieux. Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pu le trouver… Il était habituel de confier une mission à tout nouveau Mangemort, mais elle était en général déterminée par celui qui parrainait la nouvelle recrue. Drago, cependant, avait été directement sélectionné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Snape connaissait suffisamment le fonctionnement du cercle restreint des Mangemorts les plus fidèles et la manière de penser de leur chef pour deviner que la mission avait plusieurs buts : rendre Drago digne de ses nouvelles fonctions, redorer le blason des Malefoy et, il le soupçonnait, effacer le fiasco du Département des Mystères… une mission qui avait justement été confiée au père du jeune homme. Que pouvait bien avoir exigé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rendre Narcissa folle d'inquiétude au point de faire intervenir un tiers ? Il s'agissait à l'évidence d'une mission particulièrement ardue, à un tel point qu'elle était persuadée que son fils échouerait.

Snape s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres désirait-il la fin des Malefoy ? Après l'échec de l'opération du Département des Mystères et l'emprisonnement de Lucius, la réception de Drago comme Mangemort avait laissé Snape perplexe et amer. Perplexe, parce qu'il savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas la trempe nécessaire et qu'il n'avait pas terminé ses études. Recruter un mineur n'était pas dans les habitudes des Mangemorts : un adolescent était, par définition, trop instable. Il fallait des hommes suffisamment forts et dépourvus de scrupules pour exécuter les ordres qu'ils recevraient. Jamais auparavant Lucius n'avait laissé entendre qu'il souhaitait que son fils les rejoigne aussi rapidement. Toutefois, Snape ne se faisait aucune illusion : de toutes façons l'itinéraire de Drago avait été décidé dès sa naissance. Il n'avait pas eu la latitude de faire réfléchir l'enfant et celui-ci ne paraissait désirer rien de plus que de suivre l'exemple de son père, même s'il ignorait encore dans quels abîmes cela allait le mener. Drago était faible, inexpérimenté et, il aurait pu le jurer, n'avait pas encore lancé d'Impardonnable ni touché à la Magie noire. Que pouvait-il accomplir, confiné pendant des mois à Poudlard ?

La réponse qui se présenta à Severus Snape était si folle, si inimaginable, qu'il écarquilla les yeux et secoua vigoureusement sa tête comme pour la chasser de son esprit. Le Maître des Potions reprit sa marche en accélérant le pas, ne prêtant aucune attention à un chemin qu'il avait suivi des centaines de fois. Se pouvait-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait décidé sur un coup de dés de jouer le tout pour le tout ? Tuer Dumbledore ? Si Drago échouait, il signait la fin de la famille Malefoy. S'il réussissait, la faute de Lucius était effacée et plus rien ne ferait obstacle aux Mangemorts. Le jeune homme n'était qu'un pion sur un échiquier et lui, l'espion, lui était irrémédiablement lié. Si Drago mourrait, il mourrait à son tour et l'Ordre du Phœnix perdrait son meilleur espion. Si Drago ne parvenait pas à réussir la tâche assignée, il devrait l'accomplir à sa place et tuer l'homme qui l'avait sauvé plus de quinze ans auparavant. Il serait définitivement damné et la résistance au Seigneur des Ténèbres serait décapitée.

Un instant, Severus Snape envisagea de tout arrêter et d'en finir, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire à la mort de Lily. Son esprit logique lui représenta que son suicide n'empêcherait pas Drago de tenter de tuer Dumbledore et n'aurait pour résultat que de priver l'Ordre d'informations précieuses. Une partie moins rationnelle de lui-même lui souffla aussi que son destin ne lui appartenait plus entièrement depuis qu'il avait endossé la charge de sa fille. Le Maître des Potions ralentit le pas et passa une main pâle dans ses cheveux. Il lui faudrait trouver une issue à cette situation, pour « le bien du plus grand nombre » et celui d'une adolescente en particulier.

ooooo

Emilie contempla la petite feuille de parchemin, débattant en son for intérieur pour savoir si elle allait enfreindre l'ordre exprès de son père et l'utiliser pour lui envoyer une missive. Elle finit par la remettre en soupirant dans la pochette où elle rangeait ses fournitures, sûre de se rappeler de son emplacement.

Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis près de dix jours, depuis son arrivée chez sa grand-mère. Snape l'avait prévenue qu'il quitterait Poudlard le lendemain et qu'elle ne devrait chercher à le joindre qu'en cas d'urgence absolue. Il reprendrait le contact le premier. Emilie se demanda ce qu'il faisait, seul dans une maison qu'il semblait détester. Elle imagina une maison sinistre, semblable à celle des Black dans laquelle elle n'avait fait qu'un bref passage, quelques mois auparavant, mais rectifia tout de suite cette image : Manchester était une ville industrielle et le peu d'indices qu'avait laissé échapper son père sur sa famille, son ironie lorsqu'on avait annoncé à Emilie qu'elle était son héritière, laissait penser que la maison de son père devait plus tenir d'une modeste habitation ouvrière que d'une demeure de la bonne société londonienne. Y avait-il un jardin ? Un étage ? Combien de pièces ? Ressemblait-elle à celle qu'elle habitait depuis toute petite ? Snape avait à plusieurs reprises laissé entendre que son enfance n'avait pas été heureuse et Emilie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire quelques recherches rapides avant de partir. Il semblait que la leucémie était une maladie qui pouvait, sous certaines conditions, être traitée par la magie sans qu'on puisse pour autant en attendre des miracles : qu'avait-il voulu dire lorsqu'il avait avoué que sa mère n'avait pas voulu être soignée ? Qu'elle avait préféré se laisser mourir ? Qu'elle avait refusé d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste ? Une sorcière ? Quant à son père, n'importe quel Moldu savait ce qu'était une cirrhose du foie et par quoi elle était causée… Les implications de cette découverte étaient trop dérangeantes pour qu'Emilie, choyée par une grand-mère qui avait toujours été aux petits soins pour elle, s'y attardât.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle le rejoigne ? Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'ennuyât : au contraire, elle s'épuisait presque à profiter au maximum de ses vacances et de son retour en France. Pourtant, malgré cette frénésie d'activité et le soulagement d'être dans un environnement familier et protégé, Snape lui manquait. Beaucoup.

Le bras de la platine sautait depuis quelques minutes, arrivé au bout de la face du disque qu'elle écoutait en boucle depuis un moment. Emilie se leva et alla replacer le saphir au début de la face A, sur _Imagine_. John Lennon chantait son rêve tandis que l'apprentie sorcière saisissait sa baguette en fredonnant et s'exerçait à mettre en place et détruire un bouclier. Après tout, pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, ce sortilège de défense ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie des sorts offensifs et potentiellement dangereux que son père lui avait fait jurer de ne pas tenter pendant son absence… « One thing you can't hide, is when you're crippled inside ! », tapant du pied en mesure Emilie établit son bouclier le plus fort et le maintint quelques minutes.

Là, ça y était. Quand elle avait commencé à travailler sérieusement ses boucliers, elle avait cru que la fatigue, la colère et l'ennui expliquaient ces espèces de lumières qu'elle avait cru voir danser devant ses yeux. En réalité, il n'en était rien et, après avoir recommencé le lendemain, elle avait de nouveau vu ces sortes d'étincelles qui semblaient matérialiser son bouclier. Les étincelles ne jaillissaient pas de la baguette, mais semblaient apparaître de nulle part, se positionnant ensuite devant ou autour d'elle selon la taille qu'elle donnait au bouclier. Elle abaissa la force du bouclier, puis l'augmenta : là, plus le sort était puissant, plus les « étincelles » étaient vives. Lennon pleurait sur sa jalousie, mais Emilie souriait : elle en était persuadée, c'était _sa_ magie qu'elle voyait ! Quel professeur mal luné avait-il un jour déclaré qu'elle « ne ferait jamais d'étincelles » ?

.

Malgré les vacances scolaires, le métro était bondé mais Emilie n'y prêtait pas d'attention, ne voyant que le bon côté des choses après plusieurs mois d'absence. Sa grand-mère, en revanche, arborait la mine fermée caractéristique des parisiens confrontés à des wagons surpeuplés, à des touristes hésitants et à des escalators récalcitrants. L'Allée des Merveilles se trouvait au centre de la capitale et le trajet était direct depuis la banlieue où vivait madame Marlier depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Assez curieusement, la grand-mère d'Emilie s'était assez vite adaptée à la magie et appréciait de faire du lèche-vitrines dans cette partie cachée de la ville, où chaque magasin et chaque objet exposé étaient un sujet de curiosité et d'émerveillement.

Arrivée à destination, Emilie poussa la porte de la vieille confiserie et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, puis la petite cour abritant une petite construction de briques munie d'une haute cheminée. Le confiseur, un sorcier, cuisait encore ses bonbons une fois par semaine dans le four situé à l'extérieur du magasin. Ces jours-là, le lundi, l'entrée de l'Allée des Merveilles était fermée et un certain nombre de ses magasins avaient adopté ce jour comme jour de fermeture hebdomadaire. Bien entendu, n'importe quel sorcier pouvait apparaître directement dans l'allée, à l'extrémité située de l'autre côté du mur de la confiserie, mais Emilie ne savait pas encore apparaître et Hélène Marlier était une Moldue. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la toute petite construction abritant le four et ouvrirent la porte de métal. L'endroit sentait délicieusement bon, parfumé par un nombre incalculable de cuissons. A l'instant où elles posèrent les doigts sur la plaque du four, Emilie et sa grand-mère se sentirent projetées en avant et apparurent en un clin d'œil dans l'Allée des Merveilles, la jeune fille étendant un peu les bras de chaque côté pour maintenir son équilibre et sa grand-mère s'agrippant à elle un peu plus fermement que nécessaire, pour s'être obstinée à porter des hauts talons.

L'Allée était, comme le Chemin de Traverse à Londres, un quartier entier où la rue principale avait fini par donner son nom à l'ensemble du complexe. L'ensemble avait sans doute été en grande partie rebâti au XVIIIe siècle, mais on trouvait encore, dans quelques rues écartées, des maisons à pans de bois de la fin du Moyen Age. La vague d'Haussmannisation qui avait transformé Paris dans la seconde moitié du XIXe siècle n'avait jamais atteint l'Allée, car chaque nouveau projet dessiné en englobant ce réseau de rues et ruelles avait été à chaque fois abandonné pour d'obscures raisons. Les Halles, toutes proches, avaient été complètement bouleversées, mais l'Allée n'avait jamais été altérée, le gros immeuble de pierres de taille au rez-de-chaussée duquel était localisée la confiserie ayant été « miraculeusement » épargné par le zèle des spéculateurs.

« Viens, Emilie, il reste peut-être de la place ! »

Emilie suivit sa grand-mère en direction d'une crêperie coincée entre un café et un magasin de chaussures. Le restaurant était très petit, tout en longueur, mais ses crêpes étaient si bonnes que cela justifiait l'attente. Pour une fois, bien qu'elle fut affamée, la jeune fille fut heureuse du temps que sa grand-mère avait passé à se préparer et qui les avait mises fort en retard : à 14 heures, les clients du second service avaient presque fini et on distinguait même, Ô miracle, deux ou trois petites tables libres. Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, rassasiées, madame Marlier et sa petite-fille quittèrent les lieux pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de là, devant la vitrine du magasin de chaussures.

« A quelle heure dois-tu retrouver ton amie ?

-Dans un quart d'heure, devant Plumetis et Sigillus, répondit Emilie en guettant de loin, si elle n'apercevait pas Isabelle.

-Bon. On se retrouve à cinq heures ? Cinq heures et demi ? concéda la grand-mère devant l'air suppliant d'Emilie. Très bien, cinq heures et demi devant la Chocolatière. Vous restez ensemble et ne quittez pas l'Allée, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta madame Marlier d'un air un peu sévère.

-Oui, oui ! À tout à l'heure ! » répondit Emilie en filant vers le trottoir d'en face, profitant de la légère brise pour faire un peu « tourner » sa longue jupe rose.

.

« Rhooo, regarde un peu, des parchemins à coloration variable ! »

Emilie se détourna pour regarder le petit paquet que lui tendait son amie : dans une enveloppe de papier se trouvaient une vingtaine de feuillets de parchemin au format A4, dont on assurait qu'ils pouvaient prendre la couleur désirée par le sorcier. Une feuille était placée sur un présentoir et la plupart des clients ne pouvaient résister à lui jeter un petit sort, la faisant changer de couleur plusieurs fois par minute.

« Mais tu crois que quand on a décidé une couleur, c'est définitif ?

-Hum, oui, regarde : tu peux finaliser le sortilège et là c'est définitif. Tu peux aussi écrire avec les multicolorplumes », ajouta Isabelle qui tenait à la main un petit plumier en bois contenant l'une de ces plumes, tout en repoussant une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière une oreille.

Emilie réfléchit un peu, puis reposa le paquet de parchemin. C'était un gadget amusant, mais elle n'en avait aucune utilité. En revanche, elle avait déjà sélectionné une plume-à-copier, deux plumes auto-correctrices (une pour le français, l'autre pour l'anglais) et une multicolorplume, parce que c'était tout de même une belle invention à laquelle il était difficile de résister. Un peu plus loin se trouvait le rayon des classeurs et avec l'argent qu'elle ne dépenserait pas dans les feuilles de parchemin, elle pourrait acquérir un autoclass à six compartiments. Il suffirait de déposer un petit sortilège marqueur sur les feuilles de parchemin pour qu'elles aillent ensuite rejoindre directement la section du classeur qui leur était attribuée. Près de la caisse, elle vit soudain des blocs de petits postatonvoisin et en prit deux sur un coup de tête. Le monde sorcier savait adapter à ses propres besoins des inventions moldues et le fameux post-it avait été modifié de manière à servir de moyen de communication d'un élève à l'autre, grâce à un sortilège incorporé à la fabrication et qu'il suffisait de finaliser en suivant le mode d'emploi imprimé sur l'enveloppe du paquet. Quelqu'un écrivait quelque chose sur le postatonvoisin et le ou les détenteurs des autres petits feuillets recevaient immédiatement l'information. Les professeurs de Beaux-Bâtons faisaient la guerre à ce genre de gadgets, mais elle n'en avait pas encore vu à Poudlard.

Leurs emplettes terminées, les deux jeunes filles entreprirent de se promener tranquillement en attendant 17 heures 30. Isabelle n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque et Emilie ne voulait pas l'embêter en la trainant dans une librairie. Elles avaient aussi beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Après avoir tenu Emilie au courant des changements survenus à son ancienne école et lui avoir donné des nouvelles de ses anciennes camarades, Isabelle s'arrêta un peu, regarda son amie dans les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration :

« Alors ? Emilie _Snape_ ? »

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

« Oui ? Je t'ai expliqué, et puis d'abord c'est _Snèèèèpe_, plaida-t-elle d'un air las.

-D'accord. Non, tu n'as rien expliqué du tout et en plus tu as expédié la chose en trois lignes, trois ! Dis-donc, tu ne veux pas une plume à reconnaissance vocale ? Tu écrirais plus… lui reprocha son amie en faisant rire Emilie de bon cœur.

-Hum, disons que c'était un peu difficile à écrire, mais je te jure que je t'ai raconté la vérité !

-Aucun de vous n'était au courant ?

-Non, écoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, Isabelle…

-Oui, je comprends, mais au moins, tu peux me dire comment il est ? C'est un Maître de Potions ? Il est sympa ? »

Emilie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : elle aurait pu employer de nombreux adjectifs pour décrire son père, mais « sympa » ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit.

« Et bien… oui, c'est un Maître de Potions et il enseigne à Poudlard, mais ça je te l'avais dit. Sinon, Emilie haussa les épaules : on se ressemble, mais il est beaucoup plus grand, maigre, il a les cheveux un peu longs, noirs (elle laissa prudemment de côté toute discussion sur l'allure habituelle de la tignasse de Snape)…

-Est-ce que vous vous entendez bien ?

-Oui ! Oui, finalement, ça se passe bien. Il est un peu sévère, mais il a beaucoup d'humour » (si un élève de Poudlard entendait ça, il appellerait immédiatement un psychiatre après lui avoir passé une camisole de force, pensa-t-elle en se retenant de rire).

Son amie sourit :

« C'est vrai ? Et bien je suis contente pour toi, tu sais ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air soulagé : le garçon qui est venu à Beaux-Bâtons pour un an, Michael Blend, disait que c'était un type horrible ! (Emilie se concentra sur ses chaussures) Du coup, comme tu écrivais très peu, on avait peur que cela ne se passe pas très bien. Et tu étais un peu chez lui en juillet ?

-Non, nous sommes restés à Poudlard : il avait du travail, répondit évasivement Emilie qui ajouta soudain, entrevoyant une porte de sortie à une discussion qu'elle commençait à trouver pesante : Isabelle, ma grand-mère et lui ne s'entendent pas, alors évite d'en parler devant elle, s'il-te-plaît. D'accord ? »

Isabelle hocha gravement la tête et entraina Emilie vers un magasin de vêtements après avoir de nouveau coincé ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Son amie se demanda pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette manie : à Beaux-Bâtons, la collection de barrettes et de serre-têtes d'Isabelle Meslin était légendaire…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : bonjour et merci, Dream-your-world, pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que Binns t'ait plu, il a la cote, apparemment -)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 7**

L'oiseau tendit une patte d'un air un peu hautain et l'homme détacha prestement la missive enveloppée d'une enveloppe de papier blanc épais, portant le sceau rouge de Poudlard. Sa délivrance, enfin !

Severus Snape n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse un jour se réjouir d'être convoqué pour préparer la rentrée, mais il n'aurait jamais cru non plus qu'il serait forcé d'héberger chez lui la créature répugnante qui répondait encore au nom de Peter Pettigrow. Officiellement, Pettigrow avait besoin de se cacher et quel endroit pourrait être plus adéquat que la modeste demeure du Maître des Potions, protégée par un _Fidelius_ et tant de sortilèges que la porte n'en céderait pas, même au Jugement dernier ? En réalité, Snape savait que le rat avait pour mission de le surveiller. L'alerte avait été trop forte pour être ignorée et le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait à être sûr de sa fidélité. L'espion avait toujours détesté la maison de son enfance, mais la présence de celui qui avait trahi les Potter semblait profaner les lieux en les rendant encore plus insupportables. Pendant plus de vingt jours, Snape avait été un Mangemort modèle, insoupçonnable, plongé dans ses grimoires de Magie noire. Fourrant la lettre dans sa poche, le Maître des Potions, respira profondément, s'apprêta à rassembler ses affaires et à intimer l'ordre à Pettigrow de décamper avant la nuit.

ooooo

« Merci, Molly. »

Snape déclina l'offre de Molly Weasley qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à lui proposer de manger avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix lors des réunions de la place Grimmaurd.

Sans bouger du coin obscur de la pièce où il avait assisté au débriefing de Kingsley qui avait dirigé l'évacuation in extremis de deux sorciers d'ascendance moldue directement menacés par une expédition des Mangemorts, l'espion continua d'observer les membres du petit groupe qui quittaient la pièce au fur et à mesure.

Dumbledore était parti un peu avant tout le monde, esquivant ainsi les questions sur son état. Le vieil homme avait parlé d'une expérience malheureuse et indiqué que le Maître des Potions avait découvert un moyen de traiter le mal. D'où il était placé, Snape avait très bien pu lire l'inquiétude et le doute sur les visages des membres de l'assistance. Dumbledore avait beau rappeler régulièrement qu'il avait pleine confiance en lui, peu étaient disposés à le croire : malgré le nombre incalculable de renseignements qu'il leur avait livrés et les potions qu'il fournissait sans trop se faire prier, il restait un paria, tout juste toléré. L'espion savait qu'à la disparition de Dumbledore, il serait de facto exclu de toute discussion et que les informations qu'il procurerait ne seraient prises au sérieux qu'après avoir été disséquées pendant des heures, si ce n'étaient des jours. La rapidité d'action était toutefois le seul moyen de contrer les Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas passé plus d'une décennie à espionner et à risquer sa vie pour rien : il lui fallait former un lien de confiance avec l'un des membres de l'Ordre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Fol Œil Maugrey passa près de lui en l'observant de son œil magique, sans chercher à s'en cacher. Snape lui renvoya un regard mauvais, mais ne tenta même pas de faire une remarque. Maugrey ne désirait qu'une chose : l'envoyer pour de bon à Azkaban et espérait pour cela qu'un jour l'une des informations qu'il transmettrait serait fausse afin de prouver au monde sa traîtrise. Sa capture par Croupton quelque temps auparavant n'avait fait que renforcer sa paranoïa galopante, mais Snape devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de l'un des meilleurs Aurors du groupe, ne craignant pas de se salir les mains. Tout bien considéré, Maugrey et lui avaient plusieurs choses en commun…

Arthur Weasley passa à son tour en inclinant la tête. Snape lui rendit son salut et nota qu'il paraissait ne garder aucune séquelle de son attaque par Nagini quelques mois plus tôt. Son hypothèse avait donc été la bonne et il se promit de penser à refaire un antidote prochainement. Malheureusement, beaucoup de potions délicates perdaient assez vite leur efficacité dans le temps, si elles ne devenaient pas complètement nocives : un bon Maître passait souvent beaucoup de leur temps à refaire des stocks, plutôt qu'à réaliser de nouvelles potions.

A quelques pas de là, Lupin suivait les autres membres du groupe, en trainant un peu les pieds, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon élimé. Snape décolla son dos du mur et fixa ses yeux sombres sur ceux du loup-garou.

.

« Severus », salua Remus Lupin en arrivant à la hauteur de l'homme en noir.

Il arrivait souvent à Lupin de penser aux années passées à Poudlard et de se demander par quelle fatalité une amitié inébranlable et des petites rivalités avaient pu prendre une dimension aussi tragique. Malgré ce qu'aimait jadis à pointer méchamment Sirius, Snape avait changé. Le Maître des Potions était peut-être celui qui avait subi la transformation la plus complète parmi les membres du petit groupe qui s'était côtoyé à l'école de sorcellerie pendant sept ans. L'enfant presque squelettique, timide et vindicatif, avait fait place à un homme impressionnant, maniant l'intimidation de manière magistrale. Il avait été au bout de ses possibilités en décrochant une maîtrise de Potions et Lupin soupçonnait que si le Ministère créait un jour une maîtrise de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Severus Snape serait le premier à la décrocher, surpassant de loin les meilleurs Aurors. Son amertume s'était accentuée, à proportion du mépris que tous lui vouaient, mais il était devenu un stratège de la stature de Dumbledore.

Snape fit un pas vers Lupin et désigna la pièce voisine du menton, passant sans un mot. Intrigué, le loup-garou continua de suivre ses compagnons, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, un verre à la main. Le Maître des Potions se tenait dans une petite pièce attenante au salon de réception des Black, sans doute un ancien boudoir ne contenant plus qu'un guéridon bancal et quelques chaises dépareillées. Lupin sentit un sortilège l'effleurer et devina qu'il devait s'agir d'un _Silencio_. Il n'avait pas vu Snape le lancer, mais il soupçonnait depuis longtemps qu'il était capable de lancer aisément des sortilèges sans baguette.

« Lupin, articula de sa voix grave le professeur.

-Severus, que veux-tu ? »

Snape soupira légèrement et pinça ses lèvres : il oubliait toujours quand il traitait avec des Gryffondors que ses trésors de subtilité ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité.

« Nous devons parler, Lupin, mais à un moment où nous ne risquerons pas d'être… dérangés. Observant le visage fatigué aux sourcils froncés de son interlocuteur, le Maître des Potions précisa : Lupin, si je souhaitais vraiment me débarrasser de toi, sois sûr qu'une erreur de dosage dans les ingrédients de la Potion Tue-Loup ferait l'affaire… »

Face à lui, le loup-garou sourit –sourit !- et se détendit.

« Veux-tu que je vienne à Poudlard, Severus ?

-Non, répondit l'espion, les yeux mi-clos : ma fille reviendra prochainement et elle est déjà trop curieuse pour son bien. Il reprit un instant plus tard : la Cabane hurlante, mardi à 17 heures. »

Remus Lupin leva brutalement les yeux, stupéfait : il était bien placé pour savoir que le Maître des Potions avait ce lieu en horreur. Snape soupira et esquissa ce qui pouvait passer pour un petit sourire :

« Allons, Lupin, nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas venir ici sans avoir une bonne raison à exposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres et le bar de Madame Rosemerta n'est pas l'endroit le plus discret dont on puisse rêver. A moins bien sûr que tu ne préfères l'arrière-boutique d'un apothicaire de l'Allée des Embrûmes, mais nous risquerions de croiser quelques unes de mes… connaissances. »

Lupin secoua lentement la tête et se contenta de répondre :

« Très bien, Severus, j'y serai. »

Snape n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase, mais s'éloigna rapidement laissant Remus Lupin perplexe. Le Maître des Potions ne faisait jamais rien sans une bonne raison : si leurs relations s'étaient beaucoup améliorées depuis son départ de Poudlard, le loup-garou doutait qu'il ait été convoqué pour une simple discussion entre amis.

ooooo

Le jeune hibou au plumage mordoré hululait doucement, les yeux fermés, et Emilie dut lui donner une petite tape sur la tête pour lui rappeler de tendre la patte afin qu'elle puisse récupérer la lettre qui y était attachée. Un simple coup d'œil à l'enveloppe lui permit de déterminer que la lettre venait de Snape : les premières nouvelles depuis trois semaines ! Emilie avala tout rond son morceau de tartine et ouvrit immédiatement la missive, sans entendre ce que lui disait sa grand-mère :

« (…) Je suppose que l'usage est de souhaiter un heureux et joyeux anniversaire, la bouche en cœur et les yeux pleins de bienveillance. L'heureuse élue est à son tour censée faire preuve d'une joie indescriptible et défaire délicatement les rubans du cadeau, en s'écriant, même quand elle n'en pense rien : « Oh ! C'est justement ce que je désirais ! ». Je me doute que parvenue à ce paragraphe, tu te demanderas où se trouve le cadeau et s'il s'agit (Ô Horreur) d'un livre de botanique, de vêtements (que je serais incapable de choisir, quoiqu'un pantalon et une longue veste noirs pourraient faire leur petit effet à Poudlard) ou d'un chaudron autocuiseur (mais je n'aime pas les fainéants). Je me suis finalement fixé sur cette fière créature qui est peut-être déjà en train de dormir, maintenant que tu lui as donné à manger. Je te laisse libre de lui donner un nom et surtout de lui donner un minimum d'éducation (…) »

Emilie poussa un cri de joie qui effraya un peu le hibou qui préféra aller se poser sur un placard un peu plus loin. Sa grand-mère revint dans la cuisine en tenant un petit paquet enveloppé de papier blanc avec un ruban rouge.

« Tiens, c'est en plus, cela va avec. Ton père m'a dit où en trouver et le marchand m'a assuré que tu saurais te débrouiller. »

Emilie regarda la petite boîte, puis sa grand-mère d'un air intrigué et commença à défaire le ruban : dans la boîte se trouvait une petite cage dorée.

« Merci ! »

Emilie embrassa sa grand-mère et jeta un petit sortilège d'_Ampliando_ sur la cage qui retrouva sa taille normale. Le hibou s'approcha et se posa près de la cage en pinçant légèrement les barreaux avec son bec.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

-Laudanum ! » répondit immédiatement Emilie avec un air malicieux.

.

Severus Snape jeta un regard en biais au volatile perché sur le manteau de la cheminée, en esquissant une moue dubitative. Laudanum ! Si on laissait Gabelli et sa fille en faire à leur tête, ils seraient capables de donner des noms de médicaments moldus à tous les hiboux des volières de Poudlard !

« (…) samedi prochain au Chemin de Traverse. Réfléchis attentivement aux options que tu désires garder pour cette année car elles t'engageront pour les BUSEs, puis les ASPICs (…) ». La plume traçait soigneusement les lettres d'une écriture en pattes de mouches, fine et serrée, mais toujours lisible. Snape n'avait rien d'un correspondant assidu, mais il éprouvait une certaine curiosité à l'égard de ce qu'avait fait sa fille à Paris pendant ses vacances. Il conclut cependant rapidement son message, choisissant d'attendre jusqu'au week-end prochain pour satisfaire sa curiosité, car ce qui l'attendait cet après-midi requérait toute son attention.

.

La modeste échoppe de l'apothicaire du Pré-au-Lard ne recevait guère sa pratique en temps normal, mais il pourrait toujours plaider un oubli. Jetant un _Reducto_ sur le petit paquet contenant de la mélisse dentelée, de la gentiane et du merklen bleu d'Arménie, l'espion se dirigea de sa démarche silencieuse vers l'extérieur du village, profitant d'un recoin sombre entre deux maisons pour jeter un sortilège de _Désillusion_.

A quelques centaines de mètres se dressait la Cabane hurlante dont on distinguait déjà les hautes cheminées croulantes. Sous le vif soleil d'été, la bâtisse paraissait moins sinistre et plus délabrée qu'en hiver ou au crépuscule, mais l'homme en noir ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement. Ce qu'il avait vécu ici à quinze ans continuait de le hanter. Non pas parce qu'il avait été révolté par l'injustice qui lui avait été faite, quand Black se sortait d'une tentative d'homicide sans aucun blâme, mais parce qu'il avait éprouvé là la plus grande peur qui lui ait été donnée de ressentir. Malgré ses efforts pour se raisonner, il n'avait plus réussi à se comporter normalement en présence de Remus Lupin. Il reconnaissait que l'homme était estimable, compétent et lui était reconnaissant d'être le seul à l'avoir accepté dans l'Ordre du Phœnix. Cependant, sa présence suffisait à déclencher chez l'espion les prémices d'une terreur qu'il maîtrisait encore avec difficulté.

En quelques minutes, Severus Snape était parvenu devant la vieille barrière. Il n'eut que quelques instants à patienter avant d'entendre un léger bruit de pas sur le chemin de terre qu'il venait de suivre. Remus Lupin avançait tranquillement, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise blanche aux manches roulées sur ses avant-bras. Le loup-garou marchait d'un pas mesuré, les mains dans les poches, comme n'importe quel promeneur dans un sous-bois et ralentit imperceptiblement en arrivant à la hauteur du Maître des Potions.

« Severus » salua doucement Lupin, son odorat hyper développé détectant tout de suite la présence du professeur, malgré le sortilège qui le dissimulait. Snape inclina la tête, oubliant un instant que le loup-garou ne pouvait le voir, puis lui saisit un bras et apparut directement dans la maison. Lupin soupira avec un petit rire nerveux :

« Heureusement que je savais que tu étais là : l'apparition m'a surpris…

-Désolé, le sortilège… » marmonna Snape en murmurant immédiatement un _Finite incantatem_.

La pièce était telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée trois ans auparavant, les meubles déjà fragiles à moitié pulvérisés, la poussière révélant les traces des pas des participants à la capture éphémère de Peter Pettigrow. Les fenêtres étaient occultées par des volets en bois de guingois, maintenus par des barres de fer, des rideaux pendant lamentablement de chaque côté des ouvertures, en partie arrachés de leurs tringles. La lumière était rare et prenait une nuance jaunâtre en raison de la crasse accumulée sur les carreaux.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, Snape utilisant l'Occlumencie pour masquer ses émotions et tenir sa peur sous contrôle, Lupin en revanche ne faisant aucun effort pour déguiser sa curiosité et un début d'appréhension. On ne choisissait pas à la légère de rencontrer quelqu'un comme Severus Snape, capable de tromper Voldemort lui-même. Gêné par le silence, Lupin toussota, mais n'eut pas à engager la conversation :

« Lupin, salua cette fois-ci avec politesse le Maître des Potions. Pouvons-nous mettre de côté nos anciens différents pour parler de façon civilisée ? »

Remus Lupin écarquilla les yeux et se demanda s'il allait renvoyer la balle dans le camp du Slytherin ou s'il allait jouer la comédie de l'affabilité. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de prendre une décision car Snape fit un pas vers lui et le loup-garou se retint de reculer.

« Je vais jouer cartes sur table, Lupin. L'année dernière je me suis trouvé totalement isolé pendant plusieurs mois et je ne veux pas revivre une situation semblable.

-Albus est de retour, Severus et je ne pense pas… commença Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr, Lupin. Cependant, je suis complètement tributaire de Dumbledore pour connaître les actions de l'Ordre ou pour contacter nos membres. Snape leva une main pour empêcher le loup-garou de l'interrompre : ce qui s'est passé en juin a montré une faille essentielle dans notre fonctionnement. Je suis seul et sans connaître vos positions, je peux malgré moi faire échouer une opération ou bien me retrouver en difficulté pour expliquer certaines de mes actions au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'aime pas l'improvisation », observa-t-il d'un ton sec.

Lupin hocha la tête, se rappelant encore l'état de l'espion au lendemain du fiasco du Département des Mystères et comment sa rapidité de décision avait sauvé Potter, mais il contra :

« Je comprends tes inquiétudes, Severus, mais Albus est le chef de l'Ordre…

-Et tout, _absolument tout_ repose sur lui ! Sur un seul homme, Lupin ! plaida Snape, qui reprit en soupirant de façon peut-être un peu théâtrale : je n'ai pas l'intention de « contourner » Albus, je tiens juste à m'assurer que j'aurais, si le besoin s'en fait un jour sentir, la possibilité de contacter de mon propre chef autre membre de l'Ordre.

-Je comprends, répliqua Lupin : et ton choix s'est porté sur… moi ? demanda-t-il avec une moue dubitative.

-A défaut de Black, oui », rétorqua le Maître des Potions qui récolta un regard éberlué, puis amusé, du loup-garou qui contint difficilement son rire.

Remus Lupin avait découvert à l'usage, et à sa grande surprise, que Snape, ancien Mangemort, espion paranoïaque et aigri, Terreur de Poudlard, était doté d'un sens de l'humour très sarcastique mais souvent irrésistible. Lupin se concentra de nouveau sur son interlocuteur qui avait repris la parole :

« Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et je ne crois pas qu'aucun autre membre de l'Ordre ne me fasse véritablement confiance. Tu as aussi, contrairement à d'autres, du sang-froid et la tête sur les épaules… quand tu penses à prendre ta potion, bien entendu », ajouta le Maître des Potions qui observa avec attention le loup-garou.

Face à lui, Remus Lupin baissa les yeux, embarrassé par le rappel d'un oubli qui aurait pu se révéler catastrophique quelques années auparavant. Sans la générosité de Snape, il en serait réduit à se terrer dans une cave à chaque pleine lune afin d'éviter de blesser ou tuer quelqu'un. L'espion scruta son visage, paraissant y lire ses pensées, non que cela ait eu le moindre mérite, s'agissant d'un Gryffondor. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un mince sourire en constatant que Lupin semblait avoir compris à quel point il dépendait du Maître des Potions : il ne s'abaisserait pas au chantage, mais savait que l'ancien Maraudeur saisirait le sous-entendu.

« Que veux-tu faire, concrètement ? finit-il par demander.

-Rien, répliqua Snape. Je désire seulement que nous nous rencontrions régulièrement pour échanger des informations. Je te promets de ne pas chercher à t'extorquer d'informations qui n'auraient aucun lien avec des renseignements que j'aurais fourni », ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant l'expression alarmée de Lupin.

Un silence embarrassant descendit sur les deux occupants de la pièce. Remus Lupin tournait et retournait dans sa tête les paroles de Snape, trouvant le prétexte sensé mais se méfiant comme de la peste des manœuvres du Slytherin. Il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et que sa décision aurait plus de portée qu'il ne l'imaginait, mais il était convaincu que le Maître des Potions n'essayait pas de « doubler » l'Ordre du Phœnix pour le compte des Mangemorts. Lupin, en effet, était sans doute le seul avec Dumbledore à ne pas douter de l'engagement de Snape.

Pendant ce temps, celui-ci mettait en pratique sa patience d'espion et de stratège, en attendant que le loup-garou fasse son choix. Lupin n'était pas un imbécile et il avait certainement senti que Snape ne lui avait pas tout dit.

« Severus, je pense tout de même que nous devrions parler à Albus, déclara tranquillement Lupin en croisant les bras.

-Et moi je pense le contraire, répondit Snape qui se prépara à développer ses arguments : Lupin, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Albus désire tout contrôler. Je ne veux pas d'un quelconque pouvoir ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains comme pour se défendre d'une accusation et en refusant de laisser la parole à son compagnon. Je n'en sais pas assez pour pouvoir agir à bon escient. Rappelle-toi notre réunion au début de l'année, quand Albus annonça que tu serais le seul à pouvoir le contacter : malgré nos doutes sur la validité d'une telle idée, il a persisté et a failli précipiter la ruine de tout ce que pour quoi nous luttons !

-Tu sais que j'étais d'accord avec toi, Severus…

-Et bien, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que de coopérer ! appuya le Maître des Potions qui enchaîna : tout le monde sait que nous sommes d'anciens ennemis et personne parmi les thuriféraires du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ira imaginer que je suis disposé à travailler avec toi, autrement que contraint et forcé par Albus. »

Remus Lupin hocha la tête et Snape pressa son point :

« Je peux, si besoin est, vous donner rapidement des mises à jour sur les opérations des Mangemorts, plus vite que si je passais directement par Albus, mais il sera toujours au courant, je m'y engage. Si Albus est hors de Poudlard et que je ne peux pas quitter l'école sous peine de déclencher des soupçons, tu peux m'aider à transmettre des renseignements ou me tenir informé. Une seule chose importe : que nous communiquions discrètement. Je pense que tu sais que tu perdrais tout crédit si d'autres membres de l'Ordre savaient que nous avons un accord », précisa l'espion sur un ton sarcastique et avec un petit sourire dédaigneux.

Lupin esquissa un sourire un peu las et demanda en inclinant la tête sur le côté :

« Comment ?

-Un charme de Protée, répondit Snape en lui tendant un gallion. Avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche : l'idée n'est pas empruntée aux membres éminents de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais à un Slytherin, précisa l'espion en relevant le menton. Si nous devons nous rencontrer, nous utiliserons cette pièce. »

Remus Lupin fixa quelques instants le visage émacié du Maître des Potions, avant d'acquiescer d'un air grave. Face à lui, l'homme en noir baissa la tête en laissant ses cheveux obscurcir son visage, sans pour autant fléchir son regard, et lui tendit la main droite. Après une brève seconde de surprise, Remus Lupin saisit la main de Severus Snape.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : bonjour Fishina ! Moi aussi j'aime bien l'allée des Merveilles, mais hélas je n'ai pas encore réussi à y pénétrer (et je sais où est l'entrée !). Dream-your-world : comment, on se moque de ce pauvre Snape qui en est réduit à shooter dans des cailloux ? tst tst tst. Je ne peux malheureusement pas du tout répondre à tes interrogations sur ce que fera ou pas Snape à la fin de l'année, désolée. En tous les cas, je suis contente de te retrouver là régulièrement -).


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 8**

« Slughorn ? _Slughorn_, Albus ? »

Severus Snape s'était relevé si brutalement qu'il avait failli faire tomber sa chaise. L'ébahissement et la colère se disputaient la primauté de ses émotions et il se força à respirer profondément et calmement afin de poursuivre une conversation qu'il n'hésiterait pas à placer parmi les plus grandes inepties auxquelles il lui ait été donné de prendre part.

« Assied-toi, s'il-te-plaît, Severus.

-Non ! Horace Slughorn est un professeur laxiste, un flatteur qui encense les élèves qui pourront être utiles à sa carrière. Les élèves sont déjà très en retard sur leur cursus, Albus, et nous pouvons remercier le Ministère pour le sabotage qu'il a orchestré l'année dernière. Où a-t-il gagné ses galons de nouvel expert en Forces du mal ? moqua Snape sur un ton acerbe. Il n'a aucune compétence, se contentera de peu et fera baisser le niveau, déjà abyssal, des classes en moins de temps que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer », déclara le Maître des Potions en reniflant avec dédain.

Dumbledore restait grave et ne prenait même pas la peine de réfuter les arguments du professeur. Prenant une profonde inspiration il précisa tranquillement :

« Je n'ai pas engagé Horace Slughorn pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du mal, tu t'en doute, Severus. »

Severus Snape semblait s'être figé et Dumbledore savait qu'il avait déjà déduit les principales implications de ce changement inattendu. Au bout de quelques minutes, Snape prit la parole sur un ton presque dédaigneux :

« Pourquoi dois-je toujours être le dernier informé ? interrogea-t-il soupçonneux, les sourcils froncés.

-La décision a été prise il y a peu…

-Vraiment ? Horace Slughorn est lent dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, il _pense_ lentement. Il n'accepte rien sans avoir _longtemps_ réfléchi. Quand l'avez-vous rencontré ? »

Dumbledore soupira et cala son dos dans sa chaise, en prenant soin de ne pas bouger sa main qui le faisait souffrir. Il aurait dû savoir que le Slytherin se serait immédiatement douté de quelque chose.

« Peu de temps après ma… blessure », avoua Dumbledore.

Face à lui, le Maître des Potions débout, les bras croisés, était devenu blême, mais ne donna aucun signe de vouloir prendre la parole.

« Severus, nous devons altérer nos plans. Le vieillard continua : je vais mourir dans quelques mois et nous n'avons plus de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Dumbledore leva la main pour forcer Snape à l'entendre jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre : quand je serai mort, rien ne pourra plus arrêter Tom. Il faut lui donner l'impression qu'il est le maître du jeu. Aussi il nous faut préparer les enfants de notre mieux et tu es celui qui connait le mieux la matière et les enjeux. »

Snape laissa passer le compliment qu'il avait désiré si souvent recevoir et fut lui-même surpris de la force de sa réticence :

« Je refuse, Albus : il est hors de question que j'entraine des enfants à combattre.

-Préfèrerais-tu qu'ils soient sans défense ? Que se passera-t-il quand Tom prendra Poudlard, Severus ?

-Au nom du ciel : c'est une école, Albus ! supplia presque l'homme en noir.

-Une école où sont d'ores et déjà recrutés des Mangemorts, où se trouve la seule personne capable de battre Tom Riddle et où s'entrainent déjà les membres d'une résistance affiliée à l'Ordre du Phœnix, rappela d'une voix ferme le directeur.

Le Maître des Potions laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je veux garder la direction de Slytherin. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Snape trouva enfin le courage de demander :

« Quel sont vos plans, Albus ? »

.

Réfléchissant tout en faisant les cents pas dans son salon dont il avait repoussé les meubles contre les murs, le Maître des Potions débattait de l'opportunité ou non de contacter Lupin. Lui demander des renseignements impliquait de lui abandonner des informations, même infimes, et il doutait des capacités de dissimulation du loup-garou.

Il avait tenté en vain de se calmer en avalant une version relativement diluée de Potion calmante, mais rien n'y faisait : dos au mur, obligé de faire enfin face à la conclusion d'une lutte sans merci, Severus Snape avait peur. Non qu'il ait jamais été idiot au point de penser que la peur était un sentiment honteux : seuls les inconscients ou les imbéciles n'avaient pas peur. Le courage consistait à avancer en dépit de ses craintes. Ce jour là cependant, l'ancien Mangemort se demanda s'il aurait le courage d'aller au bout et s'ils avaient une chance de gagner.

La mort de Dumbledore serait un coup terrible : l'homme était presque devenu une légende vivante et sa disparition porterait un coup psychologique énorme à la population. Depuis des décennies, le Seigneur des Ténèbres patientait et il s'emparerait immédiatement du pouvoir. Snape était bien placé pour savoir que des Mangemorts ou sympathisants étaient déjà implantés dans des postes clefs. Le Ministère basculerait sans coup férir.

Le plan de Dumbledore reposait en grande partie sur les capacités de dissimulation, la détermination et la loyauté de Severus Snape. En laissant la voie libre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'espion devrait gagner du temps pour laisser Harry Potter accomplir sa mission. A cet égard cependant, Dumbledore gardait un silence impénétrable. La prophétie de Trelawney impliquait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Potter devait mourir, mais Snape ne plaçait aucune foi dans ce genre de chose. L'ennui, était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y croyait dur comme fer et avait tué Lily et James Potter dans l'espoir de détourner la prophétie. Si on avait laissé le Maître des Potions en faire à sa guise, il aurait volontiers promulgué un décret interdisant la Divination et tout ce qui y était lié, puis condamné au bûcher ces soi-disant devins.

Snape s'arrêta un instant et grimaça : à son habitude, le vieil homme exigeait de lui une obéissance absolue et lui refusait toute information supplémentaire, mais il ne supportait plus l'ignorance ni l'isolement et, au fond de lui, il sut qu'il n'acceptait plus non plus l'idée de mourir ou de se damner pour cette cause. Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'espion attrapa son manteau abandonné sur une chaise, sortit de ses appartements et commença à patrouiller les couloirs du château désert à la recherche d'une alternative.

ooooo

_La Gazette du sorcier, édition du soir_

« (…) par notre envoyé spécial, Rupert Promptus. (…) Après deux semaines de débats, le verdict a été justement sévère pour les deux Mangemorts ayant pénétré dans l'enceinte du Ministère. Saturnus Nott, appréhendé sur place, n'a pas daigné prendre la parole, malgré une défense particulièrement vigoureuse de maître Willis. Il a prétendu ne pas reconnaître la légitimité du tribunal. L'accusé, déjà mis en examen en 1981 (voir encadré), a été condamné à dix ans de réclusion à Azkaban pour appartenance à une association de malfaiteurs à but terroriste, effraction et destruction de propriété publique, ainsi que tentative d'homicide. Lucius Malefoy n'a pas non plus échappé à un juste châtiment, malgré les efforts déployés par la défense pour rappeler son rôle éminent de mécène et minimiser son implication (voir le résumé en page 3). »

.

_Rodolfus Willis à Theodore Nott_

« (…) Je n'ai pas pu obtenir un aménagement de peine, malgré mes efforts, mais tout n'est pas perdu : attendons. Vous recevrez sans doute dans quelques jours une notification du Ministère de la Magie concernant votre situation légale. Nous disposons heureusement encore de quelques âmes dévouées et je puis vous assurer que vous passerez sous la garde de votre tante Astoria jusqu'à votre majorité, si toutefois votre père n'est pas libéré d'ici là. Nous avons en outre obtenu, qu'en tant que seul héritier mâle de la branche principale de la famille, vous puissiez gérer les affaires familiales en l'absence de votre père. Votre inscription à Poudlard n'a, bien entendu, pas été remise en cause. »

.

_La Gazette du sorcier, édition du matin_

« Lucius Malefoy fera appel ! (lire notre interview de maître Barrett, page 2) »

ooooo

Emilie ajouta en soupirant un livre à la pile déjà précaire qui s'élevait près de son lit : même avec un bon _Reducto_, elle aurait du mal à tout faire rentrer dans son coffre cette fois-ci.

Les manuels étaient plus épais que ceux de l'année dernière et elle avait dû y ajouter un ouvrage supplémentaire de Botanique, son lexique de Potions, son livre de sortilèges de défense et attaque, un livre de Potions avancées et un _troisième_ manuel de Potions, envoyé par son père deux jours auparavant avec la consigne de commencer à le lire immédiatement, en suivant un ordre qu'il lui indiquait. Toute nouvelle connaissance sur le sujet était à ses yeux la bienvenue, mais elle se demandait quand même si Snape n'avait pas exagéré un peu les choses…

S'asseyant sur le lit, elle prit l'ouvrage en question et en examina la reliure usée, bien qu'encore résistante : le manuel était ancien, probablement des années 1940, si elle en jugeait de par la typographie, mais il ne portait aucune date, comme la plupart des ouvrages de magie. Snape avait altéré le livre en plaçant sur les pages un sortilège de dissimulation qui servait, apparemment, à masquer des annotations portées en marge dont Emilie devinait la présence par quelques traits d'encre dépassant un peu du cache. Les potions étudiées variaient en bonne partie de ce qui était au programme, si elle se fiait à son nouveau manuel flambant neuf, celui recommandé par la liste qu'elle avait reçue au début du mois d'août. Les notions théoriques, en revanche, étaient identiques. Emilie referma le livre un peu sèchement et le posa au sommet de la pile, entreprenant de choisir parmi ses livres de poche ce qu'elle emporterait pour se distraire. Quelques jours auparavant, Alessandro et elle avaient convenu d'emmener chacun des livres différents afin de pouvoir les échanger et disposer une bibliothèque de voyage plus vaste que s'ils avaient fait leur choix chacun dans leur coin. L'idéal aurait été de faire de même avec ses voisines de dortoir, mais aucune d'entre elles n'était très férue de littérature moldue et elle-même n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses a priori au sujet des romans sorciers. Elle fit une présélection et décida de ne finaliser les choses qu'en fonction de la place restant dans le coffre. Les vêtements étaient déjà en partie pliés et rangés, la trousse de toilette posée sur le bureau n'attendait que le matin du départ pour rejoindre le reste des affaires.

Déplaçant plusieurs piles de disques et de bazar, Emilie dégagea sa chaise et une partie du bureau pour pouvoir y étaler plusieurs feuilles de parchemin et feuillets de papier quadrillé. Elle avait recopié soigneusement ses croquis des ailes les moins connues de Poudlard et surtout de la Tour des Elfes, où elle avait aussi pris la peine d'inclure une vague esquisse de l'élévation des parois afin d'y situer les portes, l'absence de palier rendant tout plan niveau par niveau impossible.

La veille de son départ pour Paris, dans le courant du mois de juillet, elle avait eu ce qu'elle qualifierait d'une véritable « illumination » au sujet de la bibliothèque. Elle avait en effet reçu de Flitwick, en début d'année, un petit guide de la bibliothèque réservé aux tous nouveaux élèves, afin qu'ils apprennent facilement à se repérer dans les sections et le rangement des usuels. En exhumant la chose de son coffre, elle y avait trouvé des plans sommaires avec indication des salles, passages et étagères principaux. Emilie avait alors filé à la bibliothèque et attendu que le regard soupçonneux de madame Pince se détourne d'elle pour aller explorer la section « histoire », sous-section « Poudlard », sous-sous-section « lieux remarquables ». Là, abandonnés à leur triste sort au bas d'une étagère placée dans un passage très sombre et qui n'avait pas dû voir passer d'élève depuis des lustres, elle avait mis la main sur une série de petits vadémécums à l'usage des premières années. Ces livrets ne remontaient qu'au début du XIXe siècle, mais les plans des lieux montraient que de toute évidence les choses avaient beaucoup bougé peu avant les années 1830. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, Emilie avait alors soigneusement dupliqué les plans de chaque édition sur des feuilles de parchemin, courant le risque d'épuiser sa réserve.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur la question, trop prise par ses expérimentations, les ballades, et même les révisions (Snape s'arrangeait toujours pour glisser une phrase à ce sujet dans les rares missives qu'il lui envoyait), mais là, elle se demanda face à la masse de papier entassée sur son bureau, comment elle allait bien pouvoir procéder. Saisissant un bloc de papier, elle prit les plans du plus ancien livret qu'elle avait pu dénicher et le fascicule donné par Flitwick. Certaines parties avaient peu évolué, mais d'autres avaient été complètement remaniées. Un instant découragée, elle laissa tomber le stylo qu'elle avait à la main et fronça les sourcils : les plans n'étaient même pas à la même échelle ! À moins d'agrandir ceux de son propre livret, comparer les deux risquait de lui prendre un temps fou, et elle ne pouvait rien superposer ! Pinçant les lèvres et plissant les yeux, elle fixa les parchemins, puis bondit hors de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers.

« Nini !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la femme en sortant de la salle à manger, surprise de trouver Emilie surexcitée et hors d'haleine.

-Est-ce-que je peux aller dans Paris ? Il faudrait que je fasse des photocopies et que j'achète du papier calque !

-Il y a une photocopieuse au supermarché…

-Mais elle ne fait pas d'agrandissement ! S'il-te-plaît… » plaida Emilie en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

Madame Marlier fronça un peu les sourcils avant de déclarer, près de céder :

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir prendre le métro toute seule…

-Mais je ferai attention ! Je vais juste à côté de chez Gibert, à la boîte de photocopies ! expliqua la jeune fille pleine d'espoir et cachant son agacement devant les préventions de la femme plus âgée pour laquelle, à l'en croire, le métro parisien abritait tous les pervers de la terre.

-Très bien, soupira sa grand-mère : pas de détour et fais attention. Je t'attends pour faire les courses à six heures.

-D'accord ! » cria Emilie par-dessus son épaule, en courant prendre une veste et mettre des sandales.

.

_Emilie Snape à Alessandro Gabelli_

« J'espère que tu auras ce mot à temps : j'ai beaucoup avancé dans les recherches sur la Tour des Elfes. Comme je te l'ai dis, elle comporterait encore un système de salles cachées, de passages et d'escaliers la reliant directement à la bibliothèque. J'ai travaillé sur les plans anciens de la bibliothèque et je suis sûre que nous pouvons retrouver au moins trois des escaliers, dans des endroits n'ayant pas été trop chambardés au cours des ans. Pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire de plus, mais il faut que nous en parlions sérieusement. »

.

« Rappel ! 2 septembre après les cours, Tour des Elfes (t'es géniale) »

Emilie lut le message qui venait de s'afficher sur sa pièce de 100 lires et laissa son cerveau danser une petite gigue de joie, tandis qu'elle laissait son père appliquer un _Reducto_ sur son coffre et la cage de Laudanum qu'elle avait déjà expédié vers Poudlard. Snape soupira, visiblement fatigué, en lui tendant la cage miniature :

« Je me demande vraiment comment vous avez pu survivre sans vous parler pendant deux mois », déclara-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Emilie se retint de tirer la langue et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda son père en désignant le sac à dos bourré à craquer qu'elle tentait de mettre sur ses épaules.

-Mon sac : tout ne rentrait pas dans le coffre. Devant l'air stupéfait de Snape, elle ajouta : j'ai un livre de Potions en plus ! »

Le Maître des Potions se contenta de lui jeter un regard sévère et de lancer un _Alevio_ sur le sac. A quelques pas de là, le père et la fille étaient surveillés par Madame Marlier, le visage fermé, ne répondant que par monosyllabes ou hochements de tête aux rares questions de l'homme en noir.

A 10 heures 45 en gare de King's Cross, Emilie Snape suivait comme d'autres enfants le chemin du quai 9 ¾ d'un pas alerte, guettant des yeux ses amis et remettant à plus tard ses interrogations sur l'étrange mutisme de Snape.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Fishina_ : vivivi, chapeau ! Tu as remarqué tout de suite la collaboration insolite entre Snape et Hélène Marlier. Emilie, elle, n'a encore remarqué que le hibou mais un jour, elle va peut-être se poser des questions… Le vrai responsable de Laudanum, c'est Alessandro avec Valium. Emilie est une petite copieuse.

_Dream-your-world_ : j'avoue que je ne sais plus pour Snape et Dumbledore. J'ai aussi le même problème : j'ai tendance à mélanger les livres, les films et les fics, mais j'avais besoin de cette notion, alors j'assume la bêtise si c'en est une. Et pour la « bonne action » de Snape, c'est vrai que ça commence en général par un coup sur la tête ou une remarque si tordue qu'il est impossible de savoir si c'est un compliment ou s'il traine la personne dans la boue (la seconde option étant néanmoins la plus fréquente chez lui, nous sommes d'accord).


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 9**

Emilie sursauta et se retint in extremis de dire le fond de sa pensée à sa voisine qui venait de lui balancer un coude osseux dans les côtes. Devant son regard outré, Lucrezia récidiva et leva le menton en direction de l'estrade sur laquelle s'avançait Dumbledore. La jeune fille allait se retourner pour demander à son amie ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin la main droite du directeur. Le membre semblait avoir été brûlé, les doigts brunis et comme racornis, rappelant à Emilie les momies qu'elle avait vues dans des reportages sur l'Egypte à la télévision. Dumbledore parlait avec sa bienveillance habituelle et rien dans son comportement n'indiquait une quelconque souffrance, mais la vision de cette main abimée provoquait un certain malaise chez les élèves qui n'écoutèrent que d'une oreille le petit discours du directeur et ne réagirent pas immédiatement à l'annonce de l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de Potions.

Emilie haussa les épaules évasivement devant les regards soudain interrogateurs de ses voisins de table venant d'apprendre que Snape abandonnait les Potions pour s'emparer enfin du poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal tant convoité. La nouvelle l'avait elle aussi prise par surprise et elle profita du début du repas, ses voisins ayant plongé leur tête dans leur assiette avec un bel élan communicatif, pour se redresser et observer attentivement son père à la table des professeurs. Après ce lui parut être un temps épouvantablement long, elle vit enfin les yeux de Snape se poser sur elle et s'y attarder, mais sans lui faire le moindre signe. Elle allait répondre à une question d'Ann lorsqu'elle remarqua Drago Malefoy fixant lui aussi la tête de son chef de maison d'un air sombre. Le Maître des Potions soutint son regard sans ciller, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme baisse les yeux, la bouche barrée en un pli amer.

Pendant le repas, Emilie profita de sa position face à la table des Slytherins pour observer certains de ses occupants. Alessandro était, à son habitude, un peu en bout de table, vers la sortie (le plus loin possible des autorités), à coté de deux garçons qu'Emilie identifia comme ses voisins de dortoir, Walter et Galaad. Le jeune homme avait bonne mine, les cheveux un peu éclaircis par le soleil, mais paraissait toujours aussi mince. Ayant senti le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, il tourna la tête et lui fit un petit sourire, avant de poursuivre sa conversation avec sa voisine. Il devait s'agir d'Oriana Blegounovsky, songea Emilie qui en profita pour l'examiner un peu. De taille moyenne, elle possédait un visage ovale aux traits réguliers, entouré de cheveux châtain assez longs qu'elle portait presque toujours en chignon. C'était une fille aimable, d'après les rumeurs, et sans doute enjouée si Emilie en croyait les grands sourires et les gestes animés dont elle ponctuait sa conversation. Elle savait qu'elle faisait partie du projet d'Alessandro et qu'elle avait élaboré avec lui le _Secretus_. En face, Oriana avait dû dire quelque chose d'amusant car l'Italien, d'habitude plutôt réservé, semblait se contenir pour ne pas rire aux éclats. Emilie posa avec plus de force que nécessaire ses couverts sur la table, attirant sur elle l'attention de ses voisins immédiats. Haussant les épaules et plaquant fermement un sourire sur sa physionomie, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et entreprit d'attaquer la généreuse part de gâteau aux amandes qui venait d'apparaître dans son assiette.

A proximité de la table des professeurs, les élèves étaient plus calmes, comme s'ils craignaient que leurs conversations ne puissent parvenir aux oreilles de leur chef de maison. Drago Malefoy paraissait avoir changé du tout au tout : le garçon arrogant et meneur d'une bande de brutes insupportables se tenait raide comme la justice, silencieux, promenant une moue dédaigneuse sur tous ses voisins et décochant des regards chargés de haine envers Snape. Il tenait à distance ses deux acolytes de toujours et répliquait à peine aux remarques que lui adressait avec une belle constance Pansy Parkinson. Malefoy n'était pas le seul à sembler en retrait pour ce festin de rentrée. A quelques mètres de là, Theodore Nott donnait l'impression d'avoir calqué son comportement sur celui du garçon aux cheveux blonds. Le Slytherin était silencieux, se contentant de saluer d'un signe de tête plusieurs de ses camarades. Emilie avait été mise au courant des derniers évènements et de la condamnation des pères des deux élèves dans le compartiment qu'elle avait occupé avec d'autres Serdaigles, mais elle ignorait si l'attitude des deux garçons était due à une volonté de s'isoler du reste de l'école ou s'il s'agissait de la conséquence d'un rejet de leurs camarades. Enfin, Slytherin était un monde à part…

.

Les premières années respirèrent de soulagement et se dirigèrent, sans chahut, vers leurs dortoirs. Severus Snape prenait toujours soin, dès le premier soir de la rentrée, d'inculquer fermement aux nouveaux entrants les principes de base du fonctionnement de la maison de Salazar Slytherin. Le sermon se déroulait toujours dans la salle commune et en présence de tous : les élèves plus âgés y apprenaient ainsi les noms des plus petits et réentendre le règlement ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Le Maître des Potions promena un regard sévère sur les élèves encore présents, nota la nonchalance étudiée de la pose de Malefoy appuyé contre un mur et l'air renfermé de Nott, assis à bonne distance de son cousin dans le fond de la salle. Avisant la présence d'un grand escogriffe aux cheveux châtains et à l'air moqueur, Snape reprit la parole :

« Monsieur Gabelli. Dans mon bureau. »

Sans prendre la peine de vérifier que le jeune homme le suivait, Snape quitta la salle silencieuse dans un grand envol de tissu noir.

Allongeant le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer, Alessandro se concentra pour garder la tête froide, malgré l'appréhension qui le gagnait en étant convoqué par son chef de maison dès le premier soir. Snape suivait le chemin habituel et Alessandro réalisa que le professeur devait avoir pour l'instant gardé son ancien bureau dans les cachots.

La porte claqua derrière eux et le Maître des Potions fit face à son élève. Gabelli était calme, impassible, mais Snape remarqua avec un léger sourire la soudaine pâleur qui avait envahi ses traits un peu hâlés. Bon, Malefoy avait peut-être des velléités de rébellion, mais il tenait encore en main l'essentiel de ses troupes. Attrapant le dossier du Slytherin, Snape ouvrit enfin la bouche pour déclarer d'un ton sarcastique :

« Vous avez donc réussi à persuader l'administration de vous garder ici… Votre entêtement s'étend-il toujours à briguer une carrière de guérisseur ? »

Gabelli respira et se détendit un peu :

« Oui, professeur.

-Très bien. J'en ai parlé à madame Pomfresh qui propose que vous soyez confronté le plus tôt possible à la réalité du métier que vous désirez exercer. Vous devrez vous présenter à l'infirmerie les lundi, mercredi et vendredi en fin d'après-midi, après vos cours. En outre, vous serez de permanence deux samedi par mois. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Snape enchaîna :

« Le fait que vous ayez eu des notes… adéquates (les lèvres fines du Maître des Potions esquissèrent un petit sourire dédaigneux) à vos BUSEs ne doit pas vous faire relâcher vos efforts, mais vous devez au contraire penser d'ores et déjà à vos ASPICs. J'attire aussi votre attention sur le fait que les Potions sont indispensables à votre formation : aussi, si vous avez des questions, ce qui ne manquera sans doute pas de se produire avec les changements de cette année, je vous conseille de venir me trouver. Moi, monsieur Gabelli, avertit l'homme en noir : personne d'autre, même portant le nom de Snape. »

Alessandro se força à lever les yeux et à regarder son chef de maison qui l'examinait d'un air peu amène, et hocha la tête.

.

« Barrier. Tosnay. Gabelli. »

Nott salua chaque garçon d'une inclinaison de la tête avant d'ouvrir son armoire et de se pencher vers son coffre, sans paraître remarquer les salutations rendues par ses voisins de dortoir. Chacun commença à déballer ses affaires tranquillement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage fermé de Drago Malefoy.

« Bonsoir. Theodore, puis-je te parler un instant ? »

Nott plaça un manuel d'Arithmancie sur l'étagère au-dessus de son lit et suivit Malefoy dans une petite pièce donnant sur la salle commune. L'endroit était désert et il allait de soi qu'un _Silencio_ garantirait le caractère privé de la conversation.

« Comment vas-tu, Theodore ? demanda Malfoy en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ma foi… comme tu peux l'imaginer, répliqua le Slytherin en haussant les épaules.

-Ton père et le mien ne resteront pas indéfiniment à Azkaban, Theodore, tu as ma parole ! » déclara avec fermeté Malefoy en posant une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

Nott déglutit nerveusement, puis écarta les mains dans un geste évasif :

« J'ai effectivement bon espoir… mais ces décisions ne nous appartiennent pas, Drago.

-Nos actions ont pourtant plus de poids que tu ne peux l'imaginer, corrigea le jeune homme blond sans cesser de l'observer.

-Vraiment, Drago ? » demanda Nott avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Malefoy fit deux pas en arrière, regarda le sol comme s'il hésitait à continuer et finit par reprendre la parole en chuchotant :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte sur la relève, Theodore. Sur nous. Nous pouvons changer les choses.

-De quelle façon ? s'enquerra Nott en retenant sa respiration.

-Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, mais ne baisse pas les bras. Méfie-toi de Snape ! ajouta Malefoy en crachant presque le nom de leur chef de maison. Mon père avait monté l'opération de juin dernier à l'insu de Snape dont la loyauté lui paraissait douteuse, précisa le jeune homme : comment crois-tu que les Aurors ont pu être au courant ? Tu te souviens de la phrase sans queue ni tête de Potter, dans le bureau d'Ombrage ? Malefoy ne quitta pas des yeux le garçon en face de lui avant de déclarer tout doucement en détachant chaque syllabe : je sais que c'était un avertissement. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-mêmes à Poudlard : il faut nous serrer les coudes, Theodore. »

Nott se contenta de hocher la tête en s'efforçant de garder un visage parfaitement impassible. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, à l'abri des rideaux entourant son lit qu'il relâcha les muscles de son visage et respira profondément, fixant le plafond, les poings serrés.

ooooo

« Helloooo ! Helloooo ! Helloooo ! waouwaouwaou ! waouwaouwaou !

-Ann arrête cette chose immédiatement ! cria Belinda depuis son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? articula péniblement Emilie, tandis que Lucrezia se contentait de gémir, la tête dans son oreiller.

-Aaaaaann ! Arrête ça ! » hurla Belinda.

La petite blonde prit sa baguette en soupirant et murmura un _Finite incantatem_ en direction d'un petit ours en peluche, stoppant net la petite voix aigrelette au timbre métallique qui avait réveillé les autres occupantes du dortoir.

« Je pensais que ce serait bien de changer un peu de réveil, pour une fois, soupira Ann en se levant.

-Tu pensais mal, répliqua Belinda : qu'est-ce que c'était, d'ailleurs ?

-Une chanson d'Oasis, un groupe moldu.

-Hein ? Non, je te garantie que cela ne ressemble pas à ça, rétorqua Emilie en frissonnant.

-Tu crois que c'est facile, avec la voix de ce truc ? contra son amie d'un air boudeur.

-ça partait d'un bon sentiment, mais je crois qu'on préfère toutes la sonnerie habituelle, déclara Lucrezia en baillant, sans pour autant se décider à sortir de son lit.

-Bon, fit Emilie, allez, soyons au moins à l'heure le premier jour ! Je me demande quel genre de type est Slughorn ?

-Adipeux, répondit Belinda d'un air moqueur, déclenchant les rires des trois autres filles.

-On verra bien si ses cours sont aussi intéressants que ceux de… commença Emilie qui s'arrêta à temps avant de dire une énormité.

-Oyez, Oyez ! Ici vit l'unique élève regrettant le bon temps des cours de Potions de la chauve-souris des cachots ! clama Lucrezia d'une voix à réveiller les morts.

-Peut-être, mais on ne s'en débarrasse pas aussi facilement : la chauve-souris a migré dans les hauteurs, soupira Belinda. Je vous rappelle qu'elle enseigne désormais la Défense contre les Forces du mal… Emilie, on compte sur toi pour détourner l'attention pendant les cours, hein ?

Sa question resta sans réponse, sa voisine étant déjà partie se préparer dans la salle de bains.

.

Accélérant le pas après avoir monté les dernières marches, Emilie arriva juste à temps pour le début du cours de latin. Cette année, il avait été décidé qu'Alessandro et elle resteraient avec les sixièmes années, comme l'année précédente. Alessandro se retrouverait donc avec les élèves de son année, tandis qu'Emilie n'aurait plus qu'un an de décalage avec ses camarades. Les cours de langues devenaient optionnels au-dessus des BUSEs et la classe n'était pas complète, rassemblant les élèves des quatre maisons confondues. La jeune fille se dirigea vers Alessandro, dont elle partageait la table d'ordinaire, mais vit un autre garçon à côté de lui. Surprise, elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de réagir quand le professeur Templum lui enjoignit de s'installer à une autre table à côté d'un jeune homme brun aux cheveux bouclés.

« Je n'y suis pour rien », déclara dans un souffle Theodore Nott qui se contenta d'incliner la tête dans sa direction, le menton dans ses mains.

Rendant son salut à Nott, Emilie sortit rapidement ses affaires de son sac et observa tranquillement le reste de la classe pendant que le professeur exposait le programme de l'année et houspillait Draco Malefoy qui trainait à s'installer devant. Ce serait sans doute calme, puisque Templum reprendrait les mêmes points que l'année précédente, mais il avait au moins varié les textes sur lesquels ils travailleraient. Alessandro se trouvait deux tables devant elle, sur la droite, à côté d'un Poufsouffle dont elle ignorait le nom. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, l'Italien se retourna brièvement et lui adressa un petit sourire en haussant les épaules.

La classe comportait essentiellement des Serdaigles, mais aussi plusieurs Slytherins et deux Gryffondors : assises au premier rang, Emilie distingua les longs cheveux noirs de Parvati Patil et la tête bouclée d'Hermione Granger. Le premier cours de l'année consista essentiellement en révisions et petits exercices au cours desquels Emilie perdit le compte du nombre de fois où elle avait vu Hermione Granger lever la main pour répondre. Préférant d'ordinaire être laissée tranquille, plutôt que de prendre la parole en classe, elle tenta une fois, pour voir, de lever la main pour répondre à une question de Templum. Le professeur donna la parole à Granger, ainsi qu'à la question suivante. Emilie abandonna en baissant le bras et en soupirant, posant sa tête sur sa main droite. A côté d'elle, Nott prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux au ciel de manière un peu théâtrale, puis continua de fixer un point au loin vers le tableau. Quand la sonnerie signala la fin du cours, Nott et sa voisine se surprirent à bailler à se décrocher la mâchoire avec un bel ensemble, mais Emilie n'avait pas ouvert la bouche que le Slytherin était déjà en route vers la sortie.

.

« Conséquences. Toujours penser aux conséquences », martelait sans discontinuer le cerveau d'Emilie.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Binns eut pu garder un quelconque souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle pendant le mois de juillet, mais là se trouvait manifestement son erreur. Une grossière, une terrible erreur, car le fantôme qui n'était jamais sollicité par aucun élève avait semble-t-il cru qu'elle était sincère en déclarant qu'elle appréciait l'histoire. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge : disons qu'elle aimait l'histoire à condition qu'elle ne compte pas de gobelins et qu'elle ne soit pas enseignée par Binns. Pour la première fois depuis des temps immémoriaux, le professeur avait cru bon de poser des questions à sa classe, et plus spécifiquement à une élève en particulier. Emilie avait été tirée de la douce quiétude dans laquelle elle passait d'ordinaire ces cours (c'est-à-dire à faire totalement autre chose) par l'attention que lui portait le fantôme et le nombre de références bibliographiques dont il persista à l'assommer en vérifiant qu'elle les notait correctement.

A la fin du cours, la jeune fille courut après un Poufsouffle qui avait été assis au fond de la salle et qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur du château :

« Jonathan, s'il te plaît !

-Oui ? demanda l'intéressé surpris, en se retournant.

-Est-ce que je pourrais me mettre au fond de la salle la prochaine fois ? » demanda Emilie, essoufflée.

Le jeune homme dévisagea la fille de la chauve-souris des cachots de longs instants avant de répondre :

« Hum… et tu t'assiéras au premier rang en Défense contre des Forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emilie le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés : depuis quand les Poufsouffles prenaient-il des leçons chez les Slytherins ?

« Oui, finit-elle par répondre, le regard dur, en pinçant les lèvres et en soupirant.

-Très bien, nous avons un accord, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire et en lui tendant la main.

-ça va, ça va, n'exagérons rien », marmonna Emilie, les sourcils froncés, en s'éloignant tandis que Jonathan Haffner retenait à grand peine une envie de rire.

.

Allant à contre-courant des élèves qui se précipitaient vers la grande salle pour attraper un goûter à la fin des cours de l'après-midi, Alessandro se fraya un passage jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie tout en grignotant une part de cake qu'il avait presque arrachée des mains d'un première année trop lent à saisir sa prise.

Il était à la fois excité à l'idée d'entamer une sorte de préapprentissage et mécontent de devoir se presser et perdre quelques heures de liberté. Deux samedi par mois ! Et dire qu'il avait pensé se la couler douce après les BUSEs ! Le jeune homme poussa l'une des portes de fer forgé et pénétra dans la salle abondamment éclairée par de grandes baies aux remplages compliqués, closes de vitreries incolores à losanges. Les lits de fer impeccablement faits étaient encore vides, mais il ne se passerait que quelques heures avant qu'ils n'accueillent des élèves de tous âges et pour des raisons aussi variées que des conséquences de sortilèges ratés ou des coups reçus lors de bagarres. Les lieux paraissaient déserts, mais Alessandro s'avança vers une petite pièce située sur le côté gauche et qui accueillait le bureau de madame Pomfresh.

« Entre, mon garçon ! cria la petite femme d'une voix énergique, très occupée à trier des flacons contenant diverses potions : assied-toi ! »

Alessandro s'exécuta et attendit, un peu gêné, que la guérisseuse ait fini de l'examiner comme si elle voyait un rare spécimen pour la première fois.

« Hum… Accio dossier Gabelli, Alessandro, Slytherin ! »

Madame Pomfresh saisit d'une main un dossier qui venait de jaillir tout seul d'un meuble en bois placé dans son dos et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez en parcourant rapidement les feuillets.

« Dis-moi : tu manges correctement, n'est-ce pas ? sans attendre de réponse et sourde au gémissement que venait d'émettre le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel, la guérisseuse reprit le cours de ses pensées en disant à mi-voix : oui, bon, de toutes façons tu as un dossier, comme tous les Slytherins… Le professeur Snape m'a indiqué que tu envisageais d'être guérisseur ? »

Alessandro baissa rapidement les yeux qu'il tenait rivés au plafond depuis un bon moment et répondit :

« Oui, madame ! Je souhaite vraiment devenir guérisseur : on m'a dit que l'apprentissage était meilleur en Angleterre…

-Oh ça, mon garçon, tout dépend du maître que l'on choisit et de l'apprenti lui-même… trancha la femme âgée, mais il est vrai que nous avons une certaine réputation, en tous les cas pour les meilleurs de la profession. Quand as-tu pris cette décision ?

-Il y a déjà plusieurs années, madame. »

Madame Pomfresh observa de nouveau avec attention le jeune homme assis devant elle, fronça les sourcils en se demandant une fois de plus comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi maigre et apparemment en bonne santé, puis reprit la parole :

« Très bien. Je pense en effet, comme le professeur Snape, que pour de telles vocations il vaut mieux tester la détermination de quelqu'un avant de le laisser se lancer tête baissée dans les études. La guérisseuse continua, empêchant Alessandro de répondre : si tu es là c'est que ce projet te tient à cœur, nous sommes d'accord, mon garçon. »

La femme se leva de sa chaise et alla vers une armoire pour choisir un livre qu'elle tendit ensuite au Slytherin.

« Je voudrais que tu commences à lire ceci : c'est un manuel d'anatomie et des sorts les plus simples de guérison. L'idéal serait que tu le connaisses sur le bout des doigts d'ici Noël. Tu viendras chaque lundi, mercredi et vendredi, après tes cours. Si, comme aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucun cas méritant ton attention, tu seras libre de vaquer à tes propres occupations. Si en revanche il y a des malades, je te demanderais de m'aider. J'attends de toi une obéissance absolue, mon garçon, énonça-t-elle d'une voix claire et sonore : et ce, quelle que soit la tâche que je décide de te confier. Pas de plaintes, pas de jérémiades, mais des questions, si tu veux : est-ce compris ?

-Oui, madame, répliqua Alessandro.

-Je veux aussi te voir deux samedi par mois, à partir de 13 heures 30. 13 h 30, mon grand, et pas 31 ni 35 ! Je te donnerai des leçons sur les bases du métier et s'il y a des patients, tu seras de garde. Observant le jeune homme d'un air satisfait, la guérisseuse conclut : aujourd'hui tu es libre, alors profites-en pour travailler ! Nous nous reverrons après-demain ».

Après avoir salué madame Pomfresh, Alessandro rangea soigneusement le livre dans son sac et partit en direction de la bibliothèque, mais Emilie était déjà partie et la table de la section Potions était déserte.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : non, Fishina, je t'assure que Snape ne claquera pas un tome trop tôt, non non, non -). Quant à Emilie, à mon avis, si elle s'avisait de l'exaspérer, elle se retrouverait vite avec un bon nombre de chaudrons à récurer. Dream-your-world : rahhh, mais il n'est pas encore à l'article de la mort, Snape. Et puis il aura des esclaves, hum, des élèves pour récurer ses chaudrons et débarrasser ses classes à Poudlard. Il va se requinquer. Voilà, tu as eu la rentrée et le retour d'Alessandro. Content (e) ? Sinon, je poste avec régularité parce que toute la deuxième partie est rédigée et corrigée. Donc, sauf empêchement, le nouveau chapitre apparaît le samedi soir, ou dans la nuit. Gab : Bonjour ! Contente de te retrouver sur cette seconde partie, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et puis, tu as vu ? Alessandro est revenu -).


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

****

Chapitre 10

La grande salle bruissait du bruit des conversations et des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés autour des quatre grandes tablées et étaient très occupés à échanger leurs premières impressions après le début des cours, tout en avalant le repas copieux préparé par les Elfes. Après un an passé à Poudlard, Emilie s'était habituée à voir apparaître la nourriture dans son assiette, mais les premiers temps elle avait été surprise des habitudes anglaises : à Beaux-Bâtons en effet, de grands plats étaient posés sur les tables et les élèves se servaient, puis débarrassaient après le repas. L'exercice ne différait pas tellement des cantines moldues et, le système de maisons n'existant pas, la salle des repas comptait sept grandes tables rassemblant les élèves par année.

Comme l'année dernière, Emilie restait à proximité de ses voisines de dortoir et d'autres cinquièmes années. Pour eux, le mardi serait sans doute la journée la plus chargée, débutant dès 8 heures 30 par la Défense contre les Forces du mal, suivie de la Métamorphose. Après le déjeuner, les élèves auraient leur cours de Potions et seraient ensuite libres jusqu'au cours d'astronomie du soir. Après un an passé à se tourner les pouces sous la direction d'Ombrage, le choc avait été rude ce matin là, lors du premier cours dirigé par Snape. Les méthodes du professeur ne variaient guère de celles qu'il prisait quand il enseignait les Potions. Après un bref constat de la nullité de l'enseignement qui leur avait été dispensé jusqu'à présent et de forts doutes émis sur leur intellect, Snape avait ensuite dicté les principaux points de l'année avant de se lancer dans un exposé sur les bases de la défense et de l'attaque et leur faire pratiquer quatre sortilèges deux par deux. Instinctivement, Emilie avait recommencé à jouer la comédie de la débutante, quand bien même Snape lui avait déjà fait travailler ces sorts longtemps auparavant. Le professeur semblait avoir décidé de les pousser le plus loin possible car il avait exigé, en plus des devoirs habituels, qu'ils apprennent la théorie et les incantations de quatre autres sorts pour le prochain cours qui aurait lieu deux jours après. Contrairement aux Potions qui n'intéressaient pas grand monde, le sérieux de leur nouvel apprentissage avait frappé les élèves qui avaient bien dû reconnaître que la chauve-souris connaissait diablement bien son sujet. Plusieurs, ceux qui avaient adhéré à de petites sociétés d'entrainement l'année dernière, se demandaient d'ailleurs déjà s'ils n'allaient pas reprendre leurs activités « illicites », malgré le départ d'Ombrage.

Pour une fois, Emilie ne faisait pas face à la table des Slytherins, mais à celle des Gryffondors. Amusée, elle regardait le joyeux chahut qui y régnait. Dès le premier soir, les discussions étaient allées bon train sur les évènements survenus au Ministère de la Magie, mais personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'y étaient passé, même si la présence de Potter et de ses amis était avérée. Emilie connaissait bien entendu le résultat de l'opération, mais aurait bien aimé en savoir les détails. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Snape qui allait lui livrer un récit objectif des évènements. Emilie savait de source sûre que Luna Lovegood y avait participé, mais la Serdaigle un peu décalée était pour une fois restée impénétrable, jouant à la perfection de sa réputation de rêveuse et maniant en virtuose le changement de sujet avec des réflexions sur des créatures plus saugrenues les unes que les autres qui eurent vite fait de décourager les curieux. Emilie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer de près depuis qu'elle avait admis avoir fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore et elle était persuadée que la fille plus âgée, originale de nature, jouait parfois la comédie, tout simplement pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Luna, à qui il était parfois arrivé de discuter tisanes et petites potions avec la fille de Snape, l'examinait elle aussi régulièrement et avait plusieurs fois croisé ses yeux d'un regard qui n'avait plus rien de songeur.

Près du Golden Trio, Neville Londubat discutait avec enthousiasme avec une grande fille très mince dont les cheveux flamboyants proclamaient l'appartenance à la famille Weasley. Le regard d'Emilie avait sans doute été trop insistant car le jeune homme la regarda à son tour un peu surpris et se pencha pour dire quelque chose à Potter. Immédiatement, Potter, Granger et Ron Weasley (se dernier se retournant sans feindre la moindre discrétion) braquèrent leurs yeux sur la jeune fille qui en oublia d'avaler un morceau de navet, très surprise de voir Hermione Granger lui décocher un petit sourire et incliner la tête dans sa direction. Emilie cligna des yeux et finit par lui rendre son salut, puis s'occupa de son assiette avant d'examiner la table des professeurs.

Horace Slughorn trônait vers le milieu de la grande table, à proximité de Dumbledore et de Minerva McGonagall. L'homme paraissait sans âge et semblait respirer la bonhommie et l'affabilité. D'une façon tout à fait étrange, Emilie eut du mal à l'imaginer en professeur de Potions et se demanda s'il était un Maître comme Snape, ou un simple Potionneur comme l'était Hector Delepine à Beaux-Bâtons. Snape s'était placé près de la sortie, immédiatement en face de la table de ses Slytherins qu'il semblait surveiller d'un œil de lynx, sans se préoccuper de son repas à moitié consommé. Son visage était plus marqué qu'à l'accoutumée, avec de grands cernes bruns sous les yeux et un front perpétuellement plissé au-dessus de ses sourcils froncés.

.

« Entrez mes enfants, entrez ! » lança d'une voix joviale le petit homme rondouillard qui occupait le centre de la salle de Potions.

Les élèves attendirent quelques instants sur le seuil de la lourde porte de bois, comme frappés de stupeur, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et de choisir leurs places avec circonspection. Emilie était restée à dessein un peu à l'écart, avant de s'asseoir vers le fond à côté de Peter Strattford que Lucrezia évitait désormais comme la peste. Les adolescents étaient muets mais échangeaient force regards, tant ils avaient du mal à accepter le changement brutal d'enseignant : après avoir été terrorisés pendant des années par un grand homme maigre, sinistre et sarcastique, ils se retrouvaient confrontés à son exact contraire. Les Poufsouffles furent les premiers à s'adapter et à sourire de soulagement, tandis que les Serdaigles attendaient manifestement de juger sur pièces le nouveau professeur.

Lorsque tous eurent sortis plumes, encre et parchemins, Slughorn s'écarta du centre de la pièce pour dévoiler la présence d'une petite table de bois sur laquelle étaient posés deux petits chaudrons et ôta le couvercle fermant les deux récipients. Tous étaient trop loin pour distinguer les liquides qu'ils contenaient, mais des effluves étranges émanaient d'un petit chaudron de bronze. Le professeur les engagea à avancer et, quand il eut jugé que tous avaient eu le loisir d'examiner le liquide argenté de l'un et la substance vert-brun de l'autre, referma vivement les couvercles. Les adolescents se sentirent étrangement désappointés mais Slughorn leur ordonna de retourner à leurs tables avant d'énoncer d'une voix claire de ténor, et sur un ton enjoué comme s'il décernait des récompenses :

« La Goutte du Mort-vivant et l'Amortencia ! ayant goûté les airs impressionnés de ses élèves, le professeur crut bon d'ajouter : il y avait aussi une fiole de Liquid luck, mais elle déjà a été gagnée… par Harry Potter ! » gloussa-t-il.

Emilie se retint de pousser un gros soupir et de lever les yeux au ciel : était-ce un professeur de Potions ou un bonimenteur de grande surface ? Franchement ! Pendant que Slughorn prenait place (et tout son temps pour le faire) sur son estrade, la jeune fille essaya d'analyser les parfums qu'elle avait senti quelques instants auparavant. Elle n'était pas la seule : tous les élèves avaient un air très concentré et Peter à côté d'elle plissait le nez en inspirant profondément comme s'il espérait sentir de nouveau l'odeur émise par le chaudron. L'odeur d'un livre nouvellement imprimé. Ça elle en était sûre, elle adorait cette odeur et il lui arrivait souvent de plonger la tête au milieu d'un livre tout neuf pour en goûter le fumet caractéristique. Quelqu'un lui avait expliqué un jour que cette odeur n'était pas celle de l'encre, mais de la colle qui maintenait la reliure. Peu importe. Oui, un livre neuf.

« … appelée Amortencia. L'Amortencia est une potion qui révèle à chacun d'entre nous les parfums que nous préférons, ce qui nous est le plus cher… »

Peter faisait des yeux de merlan frit. Emilie ne savait pas ce qu'il avait senti, mais apparemment cela lui posait des problèmes. Son cerveau continuait de chercher à identifier les autres parfums. Il y avait de la cannelle. Oui ? Curieux. Non, du thym. Bien sûr que non ! De la cannelle et de la mélisse ! Voilà ! Mais pas que cela… Une odeur de linge propre ? Emilie secoua la tête énergiquement : elle était folle ou quoi ? La Serdaigle commençait à s'énerver :

« Professeur ! L'Amortencia est pas fixe, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire : les parfums que nous sentons sont susceptibles de changer si nos… intérêts se modifient, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mademoiselle Snape, c'est cela ? demanda Slughorn en fronçant les sourcils avant de répondre : en effet…

-Et ce que nous sentons : est-ce que cela signifie que nous aimons ces odeurs en particulier, ou que nous aimons ce qu'elles représentent, ce qu'elles évoquent pour chacun de nous ? »

Slughorn eut un petit sourire et se contenta de clore le sujet :

« Allons… Si j'ai pris la peine de vous montrer ces potions, c'est pour que vous preniez conscience du pouvoir et de la force des potions. Ces deux exemples sont bien sûr au-delà de vos compétences, et dépassent même celles des meilleurs Maîtres. Slughorn se rengorgea et releva le menton d'un air suffisant avant de faire disparaître la petite table et ses chaudrons : gardez en mémoire ce qu'il est possible d'accomplir en mélangeant quelques ingrédients, pour peu que l'on possède un certain talent ! Et maintenant, ouvrez vos livres à la page 36. Quand vous aurez fini de lire la recette 19, nous préparerons ensemble une potion de dégrisement. »

.

Filant discrètement en direction du sud, Emilie profita d'une alcôve mal éclairée pour tapoter sa baguette contre sa pièce de 100 lires et indiquer à Alessandro qu'elle arriverait à la Tour des Elfes dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Elle était remontée directement à la tour de Serdaigle après le cours de Potions, en compagnie d'une partie de sa classe. Les avis étaient partagés après ce premier cours car la majorité appréciait le simple fait de ne plus avoir à subir les remarques désobligeantes et la mauvaise humeur chronique de Snape, mais plusieurs restaient insatisfaits de l'enseignement de Slughorn que Peter avait immédiatement surnommé « la baleine ». Lucrezia était entrée dans le dortoir en ne prononçant que quatre mots sur un ton très désobligeant qu'Emilie lui aurait volontiers emprunté :

« Une potion de dégrisement ! »

Et oui ! Quel choc après les recettes difficiles et les exigences de la chauve-souris ! Le bon sens Serdaigle avait aussitôt refait surface quand Belinda avait à son tour demandé :

« Dis, est-ce que tu aurais le moyen de connaître le niveau exact requis pour les BUSEs en Potions, ainsi que le programme ? »

Emilie avait hoché la tête. Elle savait désormais pourquoi Snape lui avait envoyé un second manuel de Potions de cinquième année : il devait s'agir de celui contenant le cursus qu'il suivait d'ordinaire. Elle promit de poser la question à son père dès qu'elle le verrait. Elle était d'ailleurs un peu fâchée de ne pas avoir encore eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec lui, en dehors de phrases anodines quand il était venu la chercher en France.

Le couloir était désert, mais la jeune fille surveillait tout de même les alentours avec circonspection, toujours agacée de n'avoir pas trouvé comment Granger et Weasley avaient réussi à les suivre, Alessandro et elle, l'année précédente. La voie était libre et Emilie ouvrit la porte donnant accès à la partie inférieure de la tour, se contentant de la repousser derrière elle en attendant l'arrivée du Slytherin. Elle avait placé dans un petit carnet les feuilles sur lesquelles elle avait dressé les plans qu'elle avait réalisés pendant les vacances et surtout, la photocopie de l'état actuel de la bibliothèque et un calque reproduisant à la même échelle la configuration des lieux au début du XIXe siècle. Utilisant un _petit_ _ampliando_, elle redonna aux feuilles leur taille normale et s'installa sur une marche de l'escalier en attendant qu'Alessandro daigne faire son apparition.

.

« Il n'est pas si incapable que cela, tu sais : c'est un Slytherin, déclara Alessandro en haussant les sourcils devant la moue dubitative de son amie.

-J'ai des doutes : il nous a fait faire, collectivement en plus, une potion de dégrisement ! En cinquième année ! »

Alessandro éclata de rire et répondit :

« Nous, nous avons dû tenter de faire la Goutte du Mort-vivant ! Oui, ma chère ! Et le pire c'est que Potter a réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à produire une potion correcte, mais oui mais oui, et que la baleine lui a donné une fiole de Felix Felicis ! Le jeune homme ne riait plus, mais sa bouche avait pris un pli amer : je crois que Nott aurait pu lui planter son scalpel entre les deux yeux, non que je sois toujours d'accord avec lui, précisa-t-il, c'est plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs… mais là, j'avoue que j'aurais pu l'aider.

-Il nous a montré un chaudron de Goutte du Mort-vivant et un d'Amortencia, mais je ne pensais pas que…

-Ah oui, l'Amortencia… Alessandro déglutit nerveusement : je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment le droit de montrer ça en cours, tu sais. De même que la Felix Felicis, tu sais peut-être ça, mais il me semble que c'est illégal. »

Emilie haussa les épaules et en profita pour questionner le jeune homme sur les ragots des Slytherins :

« Est-il _réellement_ Maître des Potions ? »

Alessandro regarda son interlocutrice avec attention, mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et finit par lâcher :

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'en doute aussi. Ton père n'a pas l'air de le tenir en grande estime, non que cela veuille dire grand-chose, mais il a sous-entendu que les cours de Slughorn laisseraient à désirer.

-D'où sort-il ?

-Hum… selon les informations des uns et des autres, il aurait été professeur de Potions à Poudlard pendant plusieurs décennies, et chef de la maison de Slytherin. Avant Snape en fait… J'ignore totalement ce qu'il a fait ensuite, mais ton père le sait peut-être ? ajouta Alessandro en lui suggérant discrètement de se renseigner directement auprès de Snape, une suggestion qu'Emilie comprit immédiatement.

-Je te dirais si j'apprends quelque chose de nouveau. »

Alessandro hocha la tête avec un petit sourire avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers :

« Alors, dois-je aller chercher Binns pour connaître l'histoire de cette tour et ses secrets ? »

Emilie le suivit jusqu'au sommet, tout en le menaçant :

« Je te promets de planter un scalpel entre _tes_ yeux si jamais tu fais appel à lui, Alessandro ! ».

.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol de la salle située au-dessus des voûtes, une boule de lumière au-dessus de leur tête, les deux adolescents examinaient attentivement les plans des lieux visités par Emilie. Alessandro avait été stupéfait par l'escalier amovible, regrettant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait eu l'idée d'examiner la rampe attentivement l'année passée. Emilie lui avait transmis les informations péniblement glanées auprès de Binns et ils en étaient à confronter les deux plans de la bibliothèque pour découvrir les endroits susceptibles d'être encore accessibles et de dissimuler une porte ouvrant sur l'un des passages menant à la tour. Cinq portes au moins devaient encore être dégagées, mais deux d'entre elles étaient situées dans l'une des salles près du bureau de madame Pince et dans la section interdite. Une porte devait être à proximité des rayonnages du rayon des Potions, une autre près de la grande salle et enfin une dernière devait être placée dans la section consacrée à l'histoire de Poudlard, un lieu désert seulement hanté par Binns à ses heures, ou peut-être Granger.

« Nous pouvons sans doute approcher discrètement de la porte des Potions, mais je pense que celle de la section « histoire locale » doit être la plus aisée à trouver.

-Certainement, mais cela va jaser si on nous voit nous transférer depuis le département des Potions vers une autre salle, remarqua Alessandro qui réfléchit : tout le monde est habitué à nous voir du côté des Potions. Si nous changeons, cela va lancer des rumeurs, et je crois que nous ferions mieux d'éviter ce cas de figure… »

Emilie acquiesça et étala les deux plans sur ses genoux en farfouillant dans une poche de son jean à la recherche d'un crayon à papier.

« Bien, alors dans ce cas nous pouvons nous contenter d'un discret repérage : nous explorons la section Potions où nous ne risquons de surprendre personne, puis l'un d'entre nous va dans la salle d'histoire, tandis que l'autre examine discrètement les parois de la salle principale.

-Je me charge de la salle principale : j'irai peu de temps avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, lorsque la plupart des autres élèves auront décampé. »

Emilie hocha la tête et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis des semaines :

« Crois-tu que l'on ne pourrait pas tout simplement ouvrir les portes depuis la tour ?

-Et découvrir à tâtons où elles aboutissent ? Tst, tst, fit Alessandro en claquant la langue contre son palais : non merci, je ne tiens pas à atterrir à l'aveuglette devant le dragon ou sur les genoux de Granger…

-De toutes façons nous n'avons pas les mots de passe, remarqua Emilie sans prêter attention au regard surpris que lui jetait son ami. C'est la même chose pour les différentes salles au-dessus de la voûte : une seule est accessible, les autres… »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec une moue dépitée, tandis qu'Alessandro se penchait vers elle avec un regard incrédule :

« Tu m'as bien dit que les mots de passe avaient été désamorcés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… oui, c'est ce que m'a indiqué Binns, pourquoi ?

-Donc il n'y a plus de mot de passe ? » énonça tranquillement l'Italien.

Emilie le regarda à son tour d'un air un peu soupçonneux et croisa les bras en répondant sur un ton un peu aigre :

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Et bien ? interrogea-elle à son tour, énervée par le silence d'Alessandro qui attendait manifestement de produire son petit effet.

-Plus de mot de passe, et nous savons que les sortilèges ont été placés _pendant_ la construction… »

Emilie commençait à se demander si elle choisirait d'étrangler Alessandro, ou si elle se contenterait de le faire mijoter à petit feu dans un chaudron rempli d'yeux de cafards. Ignorant les pensées meurtrières de la jeune fille, l'intéressé se leva et étendit les bras sur les côtés en reprenant :

« Les sortilèges ont été placés _pendant_ la construction, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont toujours actifs, puisque la tour est encore debout. Et comme il n'y a plus de mot de passe…

-Mais il n'y a rien ! Juste cette salle et les portes sont fermées ! jeta Emilie en se levant à son tour.

-Réfléchis un peu, Serdaigle ! Les sortilèges avaient pour but de _dissimuler_ les salles et les passages ! »

Emilie se figea. Alessandro se retint de rire en voyant l'incrédulité gagner les traits crispés de son visage, avec des yeux qui semblaient vouloir quitter leur orbite :

« Quand même pas un…

-_Finite incantatem_ : mais oui, 5 points pour Serdaigle ! cria Alessandro sans parvenir à retenir un large sourire moqueur.

-Quoi ?! articula son amie sur une note suraigüe : j'ai passé des semaines…

-Les chauves-souris communiquent par des ultra-sons, ce sont les souris qui poussent des petits cris inarticulés », déclara doctement le Slytherin avant d'éclater de rire, tout en empêchant Emilie, qui venait de lui décocher un coup de pied, de le faire basculer par terre.

.

« Où se trouve l'entrée, à ton avis ?

-Aucune idée. Je vais essayer de lancer un sort assez large ».

Alessandro saisit le poignet de la Serdaigle pour la rapprocher de lui et exécuta un _Finite incantatem_ autour d'eux. Rien ne se produisit, hormis la chute d'une étagère qui leur fit craindre que les meubles en mauvais état ne se disloquent sous leurs yeux. Emilie se rapprocha encore du Slytherin et lança un bouclier protecteur, le souvenir de la catastrophe des cachots encore assez vive dans sa mémoire.

« Le plafond ! lança Emilie en le désignant du doigt : on accède à la salle où nous sommes par la voûte de la tour ! Essaye le plafond ! »

Alessandro répéta l'incantation et les mouvements de baguette en la pointant sur le plafond sale, parsemé de quelques vieilles toiles d'araignées. Au bout de quelques instants, une partie de la peinture blanche parut scintiller et le meuble situé à proximité se transforma en un escalier raide dans lequel s'engagèrent immédiatement les deux adolescents, au mépris de la prudence la plus élémentaire. La seconde salle était en tous points semblable à la première, mais sentait le refermé. L'escalier disparut dès qu'ils eurent quitté les marches, mais il n'était pas protégé : une trappe de bois signalait la présence d'un accès, mais la rambarde protectrice qui eut dû garantir que personne ne tombe par inadvertance avait disparu depuis longtemps. Trois autres salles étaient accessibles de la même manière, toutes abandonnées.

Après être redescendus dans la première, Alessandro et Emilie établirent une marche à suivre pour les prochains jours : il leur faudrait sécuriser les escaliers et surtout déterminer quels accès étaient encore accessibles depuis la bibliothèque. Tous deux estimaient que chaque salle pouvait contenir une vingtaine de personnes, mais au-delà, l'espace serait trop réduit pour être vraiment à l'aise afin de pratiquer des sorts. Sans s'en être ouverts l'un à l'autre, les deux amis avaient en effet eu la même idée : faire de ces salles un lieu où l'on pourrait se réunir facilement en petit comité, sans craindre d'être découverts.

.

Alessandro réfléchissait, appuyé le dos à la paroi, fixant le sol sans le voir. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Emilie, mais la solliciter impliquait de mettre ses projets à exécution et il craignait de se lancer. Finalement, il parvint à une décision et brisa le silence :

« Emilie, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

La jeune fille le regarda avec attention, notant son air inquiet et une attitude un peu sur la défensive qui ne lui allait guère.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes exactement, Alessandro ? »

L'adolescent respira profondément et se lança en parlant d'une voix basse :

« Nous avons décidé de lancer à Slytherin un groupe de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Pour l'instant nous ne sommes que cinq : Galaad, Walter, Orianna, son frère et moi, mais nous ne pouvions recruter qui que ce soit tant que nous n'avions pas trouvé le moyen de garantir un minimum de discrétion. Encouragé par un signe de tête de son amie, il poursuivit en expliquant : il est très difficile de s'assurer de la loyauté de quelqu'un à Slytherin car les alliances familiales conditionnent tous les comportements et le statut de chaque membre. Je parle évidemment des Sang-purs : les Sang-mêlés en effet ne sont pas libres, mais se retrouvent rapidement cantonnés dans un lien de vassalité envers un Sang-pur. »

Emilie écarquilla les yeux, scandalisée, puis se demanda brusquement comment son propre père, un Sang-mêlé, avait pu vivre sa scolarité dans un tel milieu : de qui avait-il été le _vassal_ ?

Alessandro reprit la parole :

« Beaucoup d'entre nous ne veulent pas être du mauvais côté, mais tout le monde s'espionne et il suffit qu'un cousin fasse une remarque pour que la famille sache exactement à quoi s'en tenir sur tes opinions. Jusqu'à présent, certains ont tout misé sur la neutralité, mais la plupart se contentent de résister en silence, tout en paraissant suivre le mouvement donné par quelques… membres éminents.

-Malefoy ? »

Alessandro déglutit et hocha la tête :

« Ses sentiments sont clairs, mais j'ignore jusqu'où il a pu aller.

-Crabbe ? Goyle ? Bulstrode ? Emilie poursuivit, au fur et à mesure que son ami confirmait ses soupçons d'un hochement de tête : Parkinson ?

-Comme pour Malefoy, en plus ils sont promis l'un à l'autre, mais je la connais à peine.

-Nott ? »

Alessandro soupira et se gratta la tête :

« Là… je ne sais pas, répondit-il évasivement avec les sourcils froncés, comme confronté à une équation récalcitrante. Oh, pas de doute, il a fait partie du petit cercle et son père est un Mangemort, mais… il est bizarre. Je m'en méfie, mais je n'arrive pas du tout à le cerner.

-Zabini ?

-Neutre ! Neutre à un tel point qu'il pourrait donner des leçons à Machiavel, et moi, je suis italien ! Alessandro coupa court à l'examen de tous les Mangemorts potentiels de Slytherin et reprit le cours de son exposé : les élèves qui souhaitent se battre sont plus nombreux qu'on ne le pense, Emilie, mais ils ne peuvent se permettre de le faire ouvertement. Tant pis si cela défrise nos Gryffondors, mais il en va de leur sécurité. Avec le _Secretus_, nous pourrons enfin nous organiser, recruter et travailler réellement.

Emilie approuva gravement d'un hochement de tête, mais resta abasourdie en entendant la demande d'Alessandro :

« Peux-tu être notre gardienne du secret ?

-Pourquoi pas toi ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

-Parce que ce serait trop évident. Je ferai prêter serment à chaque membre et chacun croira que je suis le gardien du secret. Si jamais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le secret venait à être éventé, ils pourront toujours chercher à me faire parler : si tu es la gardienne du secret, je ne parlerais pas et nous pourrons tout nier en bloc. Seuls toi et moi serons au courant, Emilie », pressa le jeune homme.

Emilie réfléchit longuement, fixant ses chaussures et essayant de voir toutes les implications et les conséquences possibles d'une telle action. Le plan était simple et excellent.

« Je ne devrais jamais être associée de près ou de loin à vos actions.

-Non, en effet.

-Il faudrait aussi que l'on évite d'être trop vus ensemble, sinon, en cas de soupçons, je serais sur la liste des personnes à faire parler, réfléchit la Serdaigle.

-Oui, acquiesça Alessandro, mais nous pouvons de toutes façons communiquer sans être repérés et nous sommes les seuls à connaître les mystères de cette tour.

-Qui est au courant de l'aide que j'ai pu te fournir pour le _Secretus_ ?

-Personne, répliqua Alessandro, avant d'ajouter : Oriana pourrait peut-être, je dis bien _peut-être_, se douter de quelque chose, mais ça m'étonnerait car nous n'avons travaillé que par correspondance.

-Très bien », accepta Emilie le cœur battant.

.

« Moi, Alessandro Aureliano Gabelli, accepte en mon âme et conscience de me joindre aux Conjurés. Je m'engage à ne jamais révéler mon appartenance à cette organisation, à ne pas dévoiler ses buts, ses membres, ses lieux et dates de réunion à quiconque n'y est pas affilié. Je ne recruterai de futurs membres qu'en leur proposant d'adhérer à un groupe d'Etude de Défense contre les Forces du mal. »

Emilie exécuta les mouvements de baguette qu'Alessandro lui avait indiqués et récita l'incantation. Le sort était complexe et il lui fallut un certain temps avant de le finaliser.

« Les _Conjurés_ ? » demanda Emilie avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Alessandro haussa les épaules et renifla en pinçant les lèvres.

« C'est toujours mieux que le Club des Cinq ! » se moqua gentiment son amie, récoltant un regard noir et une claque dans le dos.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello Fishina ! C'est très important à mes yeux de situer l'action dans le quotidien de l'école parce que tout ce petit monde passe quand même l'essentiel de son temps à aller en cours et à faire ses devoirs. De même, les matières non magiques existent « forcément » (dans mon idée, au moins). Tu n'as pas eu à attendre trop longtemps pour l'exploration, n'est-ce pas -) ? Et bah oui, Emilie n'est pas très contente de voir que son copain à une vie en dehors de leurs discussions. Dream-your-world : bien sûr que Snape essaye de faire peur à Alessandro ! Il ne va pas lui servir des petits biscuits, il ne s'appelle pas Pomona Sprout -) Nott se cherche et essaye de se faire oublier, laissons le se débrouiller un peu. Bon courage pour ton boulot !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 11  
**

Pour la première fois depuis le mois de juillet, si l'on exceptait le cours de Potions de la veille, Emilie retrouvait le chemin des cachots. Blaise Zabini lui avait en effet remis après le petit déjeuner une note lapidaire de Snape lui demandant de passer après son dernier cours de la journée.

Le cours d'Allemand dispensé par Raspberger s'était déroulé tranquillement : Emilie y avait retrouvé quelques camarades Serdaigles, deux Poufsouffles qu'elle connaissait de vue, plusieurs Slytherins et un Gryffondor. Poudlard imposait l'apprentissage d'une langue étrangère aux élèves et la majorité choisissait le français. Ces élèves étaient donc divisés en trois classes, tandis que le quart restant était rassemblé toutes maisons confondues sous la direction d'Albrecht Raspberger et rabâchait semaine après semaine leurs verbes irréguliers, leurs déclinaisons et leur vocabulaire.

Parvenue devant l'entrée des appartements du Maître des Potions, Emilie vérifia que personne n'était à proximité et désamorça rapidement et avec des gestes réduits au strict nécessaire les sortilèges posés sur l'entrée, avant de murmurer le mot de passe. Le salon était vide. La jeune fille posa son sac près de l'une des chaises installées devant la cheminée et lança un bon feu pour essayer de réchauffer les lieux. Le bureau du professeur disparaissait déjà, au troisième jour après la rentrée, sous des piles de parchemins dont plusieurs étaient à présent corrigés. Si Snape mettait la même énergie à harceler ses élèves de travail, dans toutes les années, il allait sans doute passer une bonne partie de ses soirées et de ses nuits à corriger des devoirs. La porte du laboratoire était fermée et la jeune fille en fut donc réduite à attendre que son père ait terminé ses cours, retiré 3000 points aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles, jeté McGonagall dans le lac, étranglé Trelawney ou madame Pince, ou fini l'activité quelconque qui le retenait.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu de véritable conversation avec le Maître des Potions depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard pendant l'été. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés par un bel après-midi d'août pour acheter ses livres au Chemin de Traverse, les échanges avaient été limités au choix des ouvrages, aux cours et au travail que Snape désirait qu'elle accomplisse pendant les vacances. Il avait eu l'air fatigué, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait occupé pendant toutes ces semaines. Le souvenir de la main blessée de Dumbledore se présenta soudain à son esprit, sans lien avec ses préoccupations. Il était plus que probable que Snape savait ce qui s'était passé, mais elle était prête à parier que lui extorquer des informations serait une expérience longue et douloureuse.

.

Snape fendait l'air avec son assurance légendaire, sa longue robe s'envolant derrière lui, le visage sévère, ses yeux perçants observant attentivement à droite et à gauche si aucun élève n'enfreignait l'un des nombreux articles du règlement ou ne méditait quelque tour pendable.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient eu la brillante idée d'ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes qui alimentait déjà tous les ragots du château. Les quelques exemples de leur production qu'il avait d'ores et déjà confisqués prouvaient que leur imagination et leurs compétences étaient impressionnantes et le Maître des Potions aurait rendu les armes devant tant d'ingéniosité si le déferlement de leurs inventions à Poudlard n'avait risqué d'entrainer de grands désordres. Ses prises se trouvaient dans son laboratoire et il comptait bien profiter de quelques heures un soir pour les examiner de près et comprendre leur conception. Après tout, il était de sa responsabilité de connaître les dernières innovations en Potions comme en Sortilèges, ne serait-ce que pour garantir d'accidents les adolescents attardés dont on se plaisait à lui confier l'éducation année après année…

Serrant contre lui deux épais volumes à la couverture usée, le Maître des Potions entreprit de descendre les escaliers menant aux cachots, déduisant au passage 5 points à un première année trop lent pour se ranger contre la paroi pour lui laisser la voie.

.

Il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais à être accueilli à bras ouverts, mais il devait admettre que l'on y prenait rapidement goût. Après s'être débarrassé de sa robe et avoir posé ses livres sur une table du laboratoire en refermant la porte soigneusement derrière lui, Snape examina sa fille avec attention. Il savait que les études de fin d'après-midi n'avaient pas encore repris : elle avait donc encore, pour cette semaine du moins, un peu de temps libre, mais il comptait bien la mettre au travail le plus vite possible. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand son esprit lui représenta que les BUSEs compteraient pour bien peu de choses lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait commencé son ascension, mais il bloqua cette pensée et décida de profiter pleinement d'un semblant de normalité qui ne durerait guère.

Debout près du bureau Emilie l'observait, mais pour une raison ou une autre ne semblait pas satisfaite. Haussant les sourcils, Snape se détourna et commanda un petit goûter à un Elfe qui disparut sur le champ avec le bruit d'une petite explosion. Devant lui, la gamine ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux et le Maître des Potions sentit qu'il devrait probablement déployer plus de subtilité qu'il n'en avait l'habitude avec elle : elle avait de toute évidence des dizaines de questions toutes prêtes, et il avait la nette impression qu'aucune ne devait avoir de rapport avec les cours dispensés à Poudlard. Severus Snape ne _voulait_ pas aborder certains sujets, ni même y songer. Serrant la mâchoire, l'espion se décida : pas de subtilité, du contournement.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te parler plus tôt, mais tu as bien fait hier : ne montre pas de compétences trop inattendues en Défense contre les Forces du mal, cela attirerait une attention qui serait malvenue. »

Emilie regarda Snape d'un air un peu surpris : ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des semaines et il ne s'intéressait qu'à la comédie qu'elle était forcée de jouer ? Plissant légèrement les yeux, elle décida d'essayer de mener la conversation :

« Merci pour Laudanum », déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le Maître des Potions ne s'attendait pas à cela et montra un léger agacement, ou bien était-ce de la gêne ?

« Tu m'as déjà remercié, Emilie. Veille à ce qu'il soit correctement nourri et que sa cage reste propre.

-Es-tu resté à Poudlard toute la fin du mois d'août ? » contra la jeune fille après avoir hoché la tête.

Face à elle, le visage de son père se figea et il se pencha soudain vers son bureau pour y saisir un parchemin sous une pile.

« J'ai là ton emploi du temps. J'aimerais que nous en discutions ensemble : tu sais que cette année est importante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il évitait à l'évidence de parler des jours qui avaient précédé la rentrée. Intéressant, songea Emilie qui se décida, malgré sa frustration, à prêter attention aux paroles de son père après qu'il se fut arrêté de parler en la fixant d'un air sévère et en soupirant de façon exagérée.

« Je désire que nous gardions le samedi soir pour les Potions et le dimanche après-midi pour la Défense contre les Forces du mal. Tu trouveras, j'imagine, que le programme que je suis en cours ne comporte pas grand-chose de neuf pour toi. Cela ne signifie pas que tu doives relâcher ton attention, la prévint Snape d'un ton sévère. Je souhaite que tu continues à paraître découvrir les sortilèges que j'enseigne : dans cette matière en effet, mieux vaut ne pas être trop doué. Levant la main pour empêcher sa fille de l'interrompre, Snape regarda l'emploi du temps des cinquièmes années et remarqua : tu as déjà eu un cours de Potions hier… »

Emilie soupira profondément et leva les yeux au ciel :

« Oh, par pitié ! »

A sa grande surprise, Snape retint à grand peine un gloussement –un gloussement !- avant de pincer les lèvres pour conserver un peu de sérieux :

« Je ne pense pas que les cours d'Horace Slughorn te fatigueront beaucoup, mais j'entends que tu sois au niveau que j'avais fixé moi-même pour les BUSEs. Cela signifie que tu étudieras dans le livre que je t'ai donné et que nous passerons une heure par semaine à vérifier que les notions sont bien assimilées et que tu es capable de réaliser les potions au programme.

-D'où sort-il ? »

La question était partie avant même que Emilie ne réfléchisse à une formulation plus correcte et un ton moins méprisant. Devant-elle, le Maître des Potions s'appuya contre son bureau, tandis qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

« Il a été professeur à Poudlard pendant longtemps, depuis les années 1940 en fait, répondit-il sur un ton un peu amusé. Il a aussi été mon professeur, il y a quelques années. »

La voix s'était faite un peu amère.

« Tu as fait ton apprentissage auprès de lui ? demanda Emilie, incrédule.

-Dieu merci, non ! fut la réponse presque scandalisée qui franchit les lèvres du professeur.

-Ce n'est donc pas un Maître ? »

Snape releva le menton avec dédain :

« Quand bien même eut-il été le maître de Merlin lui-même, je n'aurais fait mon apprentissage avec lui pour rien au monde. Horace Slughorn a été un excellent Potionneur et je pense que s'il l'avait souhaité, ou… s'il avait été moins fainéant, il aurait fait un bon Maître, reprit-il un peu pensif. Il est cependant si indolent de nature que son enseignement est à peine au niveau de la troisième année. Oh, il sait se faire apprécier ! continua-t-il, mais il ne suscitera jamais aucune vocation : il est trop occupé à flatter ou à entretenir ses relations.

-Tu es quand même devenu… Emilie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-J'ai plus appris en expérimentant par mes propres moyens, qu'en assistant à ses cours, coupa Snape dont le visage s'était fermé. Il reprit tout de suite, avec un brin de suspicion : il va sans dire que je t'interdis de réaliser des potions sans surveillance, nous sommes d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emilie hocha la tête d'un air un peu offensé, mais demanda en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Pourquoi n'enseignes-tu pas les Potions cette année ? »

Snape avait baissé la tête et laissé deux longues mèches de cheveux noirs tomber devant ses yeux. Son visage inexpressif trahissait le recours à l'Occlumencie. Emilie se demanda soudain pourquoi il l'employait devant elle : elle n'était pas un Legilimens !

« Il s'agit d'une idée du directeur, répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si la chose n'avait que peu d'importance.

-Pourquoi faire enseigner les Potions à un professeur retraité, alors qu'il dispose d'un Maître des Potions ? »

La peste soit de cette gamine ! pensa Snape qui choisit de ne pas répondre, plutôt que de mettre sa fille sur la voie de la vérité.

.

Et un de plus ! soupira Emilie en posant le livre flambant neuf sur l'étagère située à la tête de son lit. Snape avait estimé qu'elle avait besoin d'améliorer son anglais, au moins à l'écrit, étant donné que les copies des BUSEs seraient corrigées de façon anonyme et que son examinateur n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir que l'anglais n'était pas sa langue maternelle. Snape avait en outre annoncé que lors des devoirs qu'il lui donnerait en cours de Potions avancées (évidemment, le fait qu'elle soit sa fille ne changeait rien à sa manière de concevoir l'enseignement…) il lui retirerait des points à chaque faute de langue. Quand on connaissait le langage soutenu employé par le Maître des Potions, la chose risquait de se révéler particulièrement ardue.

L'entrevue l'avait laissée insatisfaite, car non seulement elle n'avait eu aucune réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait (elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu les poser !) mais en plus son père semblait avoir modifié son attitude envers elle. La familiarité des vacances avait fait place de nouveau à la relation professeur/élève dans laquelle elle soupçonnait qu'il était bien plus à l'aise, mais qu'elle avait en revanche de plus en plus de mal à accepter. Et l'Occlumencie ! Jamais Snape ne l'avait employée pour se protéger d'elle et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté de pratiquer la Legilimencie. Craignait-il qu'elle lise quelque chose dans ses expressions ? Quoi ? Que s'était-il donc produit en son absence ?

Poussant un gros soupir, la jeune fille vida son sac et y plaça les livres dont elle aurait besoin le lendemain, un jour qui s'achèverait glorieusement par une leçon d'Arithmencie : que la vie était belle !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : un petit chapitre en avance sur le timing. Et oui, je pars un peu en vacances à mon tour ! À très bientôt !

Fishina : ben… non la chauve-souris, c'est venu tout seul, pour une fois ! Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et que tu aies été surprise (tu n'es pas la seule). Non, Emilie et Alessandro ont beau être copains, les Conjurés, c'est pour les Slytherins. Tu as parfaitement raison de te poser des questions sur Luna. En fait, je l'avoue, je me suis trompée dans la 1ère partie : j'ai cru Luna plus âgée d'un an. Comme j'avais fait l'erreur une fois et que je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière quand on me l'a signalée, et bien j'ai continué sur ma lancée. Alors, mea culpa : je reste cohérente avec moi-même (ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais).

Dream-your-world : toi aussi tu as été surpris ? La coopération a ses limites : Alessandro ne livre jamais plus d'informations que nécessaire sur les Slytherins, du coup, les Conjurés restent une affaire de maison. Patience, les cours de Snape apparaitront, ici et là…


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 12**

Alessandro Gabelli examina avec attention des livres consacrés aux antidotes aux poisons de première catégorie, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la table où étaient entassées ses affaires. En face, une seconde chaise était poussée et une plume posée sur un parchemin, en plein milieu d'un devoir d'Arithmencie.

Emilie Snape hantait la section des remèdes cutanés, prenant de temps en temps un livre avant de le replacer avec précaution sur son étagère. Tournant légèrement la tête de chaque côté, la jeune fille prit un petit volume et l'ouvrit en s'appuyant le dos au meuble, ses yeux se levant légèrement afin d'examiner les alentours. Personne. Elle se retourna, ferma le livre et échangea un regard avec Alessandro qui hocha la tête. La voie étant libre, elle s'approcha le plus près possible de la paroi sombre que l'on devinait entre deux étagères de bois. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent de chaque côté à la recherche d'une fissure, d'une charnière, de gonds, d'une serrure, prouvant qu'une porte se trouvait à cet endroit. Elle s'arrêta, dépitée : rien, il n'y avait rien et de toutes manières l'espace était trop étroit pour qu'une porte s'y trouvât. Non loin de là son ami lisait ostensiblement un manuel de botanique tout en surveillant les environs. Elle secoua la tête et revint tranquillement s'assoir, avant d'attraper le plan photocopié et le calque. La porte était _là_. L'ennui, c'était qu'à cet endroit il n'y avait pas de porte. Fronçant les sourcils, Alessandro se pencha vers elle et murmura :

« Les meubles n'étaient pas exactement placés comme ça. »

Emilie acquiesça : l'espace avait été plus dégagé au début du XIXe siècle et le bout de paroi qu'elle avait examiné n'avait supporté qu'une étagère et non pas deux. C'était bien leur veine ! La porte devait se trouver derrière un meuble. En soupirant elle se plaça un peu de côté et regarda de nouveau cette maudite paroi avant de se concentrer sur le plan. C'était bien ça : la porte était sur ce mur, mais il y avait une étagère en trop. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de coller les deux meubles, songea-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Son devoir d'Arithmencie l'attendait et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de résoudre les équations bricolées par Vector. Evidemment, elle aurait pu demander à Alessandro, mais son bon sens Serdaigle lui soufflait qu'il ne serait pas là pour lui faire ses calculs pendant les BUSEs : alors autant qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller toute seule. Quelque chose la chiffonnait tout de même et elle se leva de nouveau. Le Slytherin reprit immédiatement son rôle de guetteur en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. La logique des sorciers n'était pas celle des Moldus, c'était bien connu, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on aurait laissé un espace libre de cinquante centimètres entre deux étagères croulant sous les livres, alors qu'on eut pu recouvrir toute la paroi. De nouveau ses mains explorèrent le mur sans rien trouver d'anormal, quand, saisie d'une inspiration soudaine elle leva les bras et tâta le mur au-dessus d'elle, comme si elle lissait une feuille de papier. Hourra ! La porte était là, mais en partie dissimulée par les meubles. Emilie se retourna vivement les yeux brillants et maitrisant difficilement une envie de crier de joie et de se mettre à sautiller. Alessandro regardait ailleurs et elle dut taper du pied pour qu'il tourne la tête à son tour, un grand sourire apparaissant sur sa figure.

« Que fait-on ? demanda Emilie en chuchotant.

-Rien : si nous disparaissons tous les deux ou si quelqu'un arrive quand nous ouvrirons la porte…

-On peut se séparer, suggéra son amie en soupirant.

-Et tu resterais en arrière ? moqua Alessandro : non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il faut attendre.

-Quoi, le Déluge ?

-Tu préfères risquer de tout découvrir ? Réfléchis, bon sang ! sans se formaliser du regard meurtrier que lui lançait Emilie, l'Italien continua : nous irons ensemble, mais pas tout de suite. Il nous reste encore deux portes à trouver. »

Emilie se rangea à l'avis du Slytherin. Tous deux convinrent qu'elle retournerait en bibliothèque après le dîner afin d'explorer la section d'histoire locale, puis Alessandro irait à son tour le lendemain, peu de temps avant la fermeture, repérer la porte qui devait ouvrir dans la salle principale.

.

« Et là, Potter l'a envoyé balader contre le mur : splaf ! Punaisée, la chauve-souris ! »

Une vague de rire submergea un bout de la table des Serdaigles. Le récit de ce qui était survenu quelques jours plus tôt pendant le cours des sixièmes années Gryffondors et Slytherins venait d'atteindre les oreilles des deux autres maisons et les élèves les plus âgés se hâtaient de propager la bonne nouvelle : celle de l'anéantissement (momentané) de la chauve-souris des cachots. Emilie ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu elle aussi, tant l'image évoquée avait un pouvoir comique. Pour un certain nombre d'élèves, cette humiliation publique avait un caractère d'exutoire en démontrant que la Terreur de Poudlard n'était pas invincible. Pour beaucoup, cela avait le même pouvoir qu'un coin de ciel bleu aperçu au milieu d'une tempête.

« Quel sale type tout de même ! On aurait pu penser que le fait d'obtenir enfin le poste l'aurait déridé un peu, tu parles ! C'est la même histoire, les chaudrons en moins ! » ronchonna Peter en face d'Emilie.

L'ex petit ami de Lucrezia avait essuyé le déplaisir de Snape en se présentant en cours les quatre sortilèges requis à moitié sus. Le jeune homme avait été sur la sellette les deux heures suivantes et avait écopé d'un résumé de texte supplémentaire.

« Que veut-il dire ? demanda Emilie à Ann assise près d'elle, en terminant son assiette de pâtes.

-Hum… comment ça ?

-Cette histoire de poste.

-Oh, ça ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? Et bien, il paraît que Snape ne voulait pas enseigner les Potions, mais la Défense contre les Forces du mal. Comme le poste est maudit, le professeur a changé tous les ans : on raconte que Snape a postulé année après année mais que Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu, expliqua Ann.

-En fait, on dit que Dumbledore craignait qu'il ne sombre de nouveau dans la Magie noire », intervint Peter en regardant Emilie tout en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille lui rendit son regard et haussa les épaules. Ainsi Snape avait brigué ce poste pendant des années ? Pourquoi donc avait-il fait semblant de ne pas se soucier de ce changement qui n'avait de toutes façons aucun sens ? Snape avait beau être un excellent professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, aucun directeur n'irait remplacer un Maître des Potions par un Potionneur à la retraite.

« Que veux-tu dire, le poste est maudit ? demanda soudain Emilie en se tournant vers sa camarade.

-On raconte que tu-sais-qui voulait ce poste, mais que quand on le lui a refusé il l'a maudit. Résultat : aucun professeur n'a fait plus qu'un ou deux ans maximum. »

Emilie soupira en attaquant sa salade de fruits : Snape lui mentait, ou tout au moins lui cachait quelque chose. Si le poste était vraiment maudit, pourquoi le désirer ?

En face, à la table des Slytherins, le placement des élèves semblait refléter un clivage avec d'un côté Malefoy et sa garde rapprochée, mangeant silencieusement. Alessandro discutait avec ses voisins de dortoirs, ainsi qu'Oriana, assise à côté de lui. Emilie soupira derechef, mais fit l'effort de rendre un petit sourire à son ami qui, ayant croisé son regard, lui envoyait un clin d'œil.

.

A cette heure là, la bibliothèque avait une atmosphère un peu irréelle. Emilie n'était jamais venue aussi tard. La nuit était tombée et les lampes avaient toutes été allumées, donnant l'illusion d'un havre de paix coupé du monde extérieur. Peu d'élèves travaillaient encore : plus viendraient au cours des semaines suivantes mais en ce début d'année scolaire, la plupart reprenaient lentement leurs habitudes studieuses.

Avançant tranquillement, la jeune fille pénétra dans la salle d'histoire locale où personne ne venait jamais, puis s'arrêta brutalement en remarquant au dernier moment l'occupant des lieux, un jeune homme au coude appuyé sur la table, une main passée dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il était trop tard pour reculer sans paraître suspecte car Nott l'avait déjà remarquée et inclina la tête dans sa direction de façon presque imperceptible avant de se replonger dans ses devoirs. Emilie se demanda si elle remettrait son enquête à plus tard, mais décida de commencer à chercher discrètement tout de même.

La salle comportait une unique table de bois pouvant accueillir six à huit personnes. Emilie choisit de s'installer sur l'un des petits côtés, à bonne distance du Slytherin, mais pas en face : Nott devrait tourner la tête pour la voir. Elle avait mémorisé le plan des lieux et savait où chercher. Sortant plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins, un manuel de Sortilèges et son livre d'Arithmencie, elle revit pendant quelques minutes les notes prises lors des cours de la journée. Arrivée à son devoir d'Arithmencie toujours inachevé, elle sentit une vague de découragement la submerger et se leva. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle examina les rayonnages en prenant quelques livres, parcourant la table des matières, puis les reposant, comme si elle cherchait réellement quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, notant que le jeune homme semblait concentré sur ses livres, elle approcha de la paroi où devait se trouver la porte. Le mur était presque entièrement dégagé et Emilie sentit son cœur s'emballer en réalisant que les dispositions n'avaient pas changé par rapport au plan qu'elle avait copié. Derrière elle, une chaise craqua et elle entendit Nott pousser un soupir. Saisissant en vitesse un livre sur l'étagère à côté d'elle, elle prétendit en lire attentivement l'introduction et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire : elle n'avait plus besoin de chercher, car en frôlant le mur pour atteindre l'étagère, ses doigts avaient rencontré un gond. Emilie choisit cependant de s'attarder : elle n'avait pas passé plus d'une demi-heure dans la pièce et si elle partait maintenant, Nott ne croirait jamais qu'elle était venue travailler. Pendant une demi-heure supplémentaire, elle tourna les pages du livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains, paraissant en lire quelques morceaux choisis. Reposant enfin le volume, un obscur ouvrage dont elle n'avait même pas lu le titre, elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la salle sans un mot.

Assis sur sa chaise inconfortable, Theodore Nott attendit plusieurs minutes que la jeune fille se fut éloignée avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la droite. Il avait choisit cette salle à dessein, persuadé que personne n'y venait jamais. Quand Emilie Snape était arrivée, il avait un instant pensé qu'elle cherchait aussi un peu de solitude et qu'elle partirait, mais il avait été surpris de la voir s'installer et sortir ses affaires, puis se lever pour examiner les rayonnages. Que pouvait-elle bien chercher ici ? La section histoire locale pouvait avoir un intérêt, évidemment, mais franchement, à part Granger qui absorbait les bouquins comme s'il s'agissait d'oxygène, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait bien passer autant de temps dans ce département à ouvrir plusieurs dizaines de livres sur des thèmes aussi soporifiques que les premiers règlements de l'école ou les accords passés entre les directeurs du XVe siècle et des hordes de Gobelins.

Parvenu devant l'étagère à laquelle la Serdaigle s'était appuyée pendant un long moment, absorbée dans sa lecture, Nott rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et allongea la main vers un volume couvert d'un tissu verdâtre élimé. _Salazar Slytherin, le schismatique : récit de la vie du fondateur, suivi d'écrits choisis_. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, vérifia qu'il avait bien pris le bon livre et relut le titre. Pourquoi diable lisait-elle une biographie de Salazar Slytherin ? Fronçant les sourcils, Nott commença à parcourir la table des matières et, au lieu de reposer le livre, l'emporta avec lui. L'histoire de Salazar Slytherin ne le passionnait pas, mais il désirait savoir ce qu'une Serdaigle pouvait y trouver d'intéressant, surtout quand l'élève en question se nommait Emilie _Snape_.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : merci pour ton commentaire Fishina. Emilie fait ce qu'elle peut, mais « prendre les choses en main » face à Snape ? hum, tu n'as peur de rien, toi -).

.

Un petit mot au sujet de la Tour des Elfes. On m'a fait remarquer que je n'étais pas toujours très claire, aussi, je tente un petit résumé : la tour a été créée après la construction de Poudlard. C'est un ajout destiné à abriter des livres de la section interdite le temps d'agrandir et de réorganiser la bibliothèque, devenue trop petite après des siècles d'acquisition de livres. La tour a une structure en pain de sucre : elle n'est pas totalement cylindrique, mais ses parois se rapprochent au sommet. Elle n'est pas très haute non plus car elle passe inaperçue quand on regarde le château depuis l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, elle comporte un escalier qui longe les parois et s'interrompt avant la voute. En fait, le haut de l'escalier est dissimulé : lorsqu'il est entièrement déployé, on peut accéder à la première salle, au-dessus de la coupole. D'autres salles se trouvent encore au-dessus. Il faut obligatoirement passer par la première salle pour aller à la seconde, etc. C'est dans ces salles qu'on avait stocké les livres. Pour les transporter depuis la bibliothèque, on avait placé des passages menant directement de la bibliothèque à la tour. Ces passages débouchent dans la tour des elfes, à différents niveaux, dans son escalier.

Emilie et Alessandro ont compris comment fonctionnent les salles au-dessus de la coupole et ils savent que les portes débouchant sur l'escalier donnent accès sur des passages secrets. Ils sont donc en train de chercher, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, les portes des passages qu'ils pourront emprunter pour aller de la bibliothèque à la tour.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 13**

« Etais coincé à l'infirmerie. Irai à la bibliothèque un autre jour »

Alessandro tapota la pièce de 5 francs pour envoyer le message et s'affala de tout son long sur son lit. Il avait décidé que madame Pomfresh, sous des dehors prévenants de petite grand-mère énergique, possédait en réalité des tendances esclavagistes refoulées qui ne demandaient qu'à se montrer au grand jour.

Ce jour là, l'infirmerie avait vraiment commencé à fonctionner, quand plusieurs premières années étaient venus de plaindre de divers maux imaginaires, mais dont le véritable nom était « vague à l'âme » et quand un troisième année était apparu avec tous les symptômes de l'essai raté d'une invention signée Weasley et Weasley, avec une trainée de vomi sur le sol carrelé en prime. Comme par hasard, madame Pomfresh avait consolé et cajolé un peu les premières années avant de les renvoyer avec fermeté dans leurs quartiers, et avait assigné le Slytherin au chevet de l'expérimentateur infortuné. Non qu'Alessandro ait été du genre à câliner qui que ce soit, et surtout pas des mioches menteurs et pleurnichards, mais à tout prendre c'était mieux que de tenir une bassine devant un imbécile en attendant qu'il finisse de vomir ses tripes. C'était effrayant, il avait encore l'impression de sentir cette odeur épouvantable.

Il se leva et alla chercher quelques affaires dans son armoire avant d'aller prendre une douche. Non seulement, il avait dû assister à tout le processus, mais la guérisseuse avait en outre exigé qu'il nettoie la bassine _et_ le sol _à la main avec une serpillère et une éponge_, ne le laissant partir que quand l'élève avait fini par s'endormir épuisé, mais l'estomac calmé. Comment avait-il été assez stupide pour accepter d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil à cette tortionnaire implacable ? Une carrière dans l'administration avait peut-être du bon, finalement… Alessandro se demanda s'il y avait un moyen d'arriver à interdire totalement les produits des jumeaux Weasley, ou si on pouvait faire en sorte de persuader les téméraires de s'empoisonner uniquement les mardi, les jeudi et les dimanche ? Le premier Slytherin qui pointerait le bout de son nez à l'infirmerie pourrait en tous les cas être sûr de l'accueil qu'il lui réserverait.

En soupirant Alessandro ôta une chemise qui trainait, négligemment accrochée à la tringle du rideau de douche, avant d'ouvrir l'eau chaude. Theodore Nott n'était pas d'ordinaire un compagnon de dortoir bien encombrant, mais l'Italien n'était pas d'humeur à supporter sa manie de laisser trainer ses affaires n'importe où dans la salle de bain et il jeta le vêtement par terre, espérant un instant qu'il s'agissait de son propriétaire. Comment Emilie appelait-elle cette loi débile, déjà ? Murphy ? La loi de Murphy ?

L'eau était brûlante et la vapeur commençait à répandre un léger brouillard dans la pièce. Il avait répondu en toute honnêteté à Emilie l'autre jour, en déclarant qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner Nott. Le garçon faisait partie du club fermé des enfants de Mangemorts (il n'y avait guère qu'à Slytherin où cela put valoir quelque titre de gloire) et il était, d'après ce que savait l'Italien, allié plus ou moins lointain à la famille Malefoy. Dans l'ensemble, il était, sinon agréable (il ne fallait pas exagérer), du moins calme et sans histoire, si réservé qu'Alessandro ne savait absolument rien de ses véritables goûts, ni de sa famille. Fixant à travers le rideau la tâche blanche que faisait la chemise abandonnée par terre, Alessandro fronça les sourcils et décréta qu'à tout prendre, il préférait un Theodore Nott autiste à un Nott sarcastique. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il se sente obligé de se payer sa tête en plein milieu de la bibliothèque ? Alessandro avait été en train d'échanger trois mots avec Oriana quand son voisin de dortoir était arrivé et s'était arrêté près d'eux, les yeux pétillants, en approchant délicatement le nez d'Oriana avant de se tourner vers Alessandro pour demander d'un air moqueur « Est-ce bien une odeur de vomi que je sens là ? ». Le Slytherin avait réussi à esquiver de peu une claque décochée par une Oriana furieuse, mais cela n'atténuait en rien le ressentiment d'Alessandro. Certaines choses ne se font pas, même si elles paraissent irrésistibles. Arrêtant l'eau et repoussant le rideau, le jeune homme s'attarda un instant et marcha délibérément sur la chemise. Dommage que ce ne soit pas son propriétaire…

.

21 heures allaient bientôt sonner et le jeune homme vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un col roulé noir accéléra légèrement le pas. Il était dans les cachots et il ne risquait, pour le moment, que de croiser Snape qui se bornerait sans aucun doute à un sermon pénible, certes, mais n'ôterait aucun point. Quand on parle du loup, ou plutôt de la chauve-souris… il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la haute silhouette sombre qui attendait au prochain tournant.

« Allons, allons, dépêchez-vous, l'admonesta le Maître des Potions.

-Bonsoir, professeur » répliqua l'élève en se pressant un peu, tandis que Snape hochait la tête avec courtoisie, son visage portant son expression désapprobatrice habituelle.

Passé le tournant, il ralentit et se dirigea lentement, le plus lentement possible sans pour autant paraître suspect, vers la tapisserie masquant l'entrée de la salle commune. Le lourd marteau de la grande horloge égrenait les neuf coups signalant le couvre-feu. Aux alentours des quartiers des Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors, les élèves se hâtaient pour rentrer avant d'être surpris par un professeur ou, pire, Rusard et Miss Teigne, mais aucun désordre ne troublait la quiétude des abords de Slytherin. Le chahut, quant chahut il y avait, était toujours mené dans des lieux où l'on ne risquait pas de croiser une quelconque figure d'autorité. La structure très particulière des relations à l'intérieur de la maison créée par Salazar Slytherin limitait les débordements, chaque élève de sixième et septième année surveillant attentivement les plus jeunes, prêt à les remettre sur le droit chemin en cas de besoin.

Jetant un œil sur l'ensemble de la salle avant d'en passer le seuil, il repéra tout de suite Malefoy dans un coin et lui adressa un signe de tête. Heureusement, Parkinson semblait très occupée à tenter de le distraire : il n'aurait pas la grossièreté de les interrompre. Theodore Nott s'éloigna le plus naturellement du monde, les mains dans les poches et sa sacoche en bandoulière. Le dortoir était calme, Barrier et Tosnay absents et les rideaux du lit de Gabelli étaient tirés, mais la lumière qui filtrait montrait que son occupant ne dormait pas. Il avait peut-être exagéré un peu tout à l'heure, mais l'occasion était trop belle. Ainsi l'Italien flirtait avec Blegounovsky ? Étonnant : pendant longtemps Nott avait cru qu'il en pinçait pour Emilie Snape tant ces deux là paraissaient inséparables. Oh, il n'avait jamais eu de certitude, même si le petit piège qu'il avait tendu à son voisin de dortoir l'année passée en le questionnant sur sa vie sentimentale avait au moins prouvé que Gabelli n'était _pas_ avec Banister (laquelle avait depuis succombé à Zabini, ce qui avait démenti pour un temps la rumeur selon laquelle Zabini préférait les garçons) et que la fille de son chef de maison avait eu l'air de prendre assez mal la démonstration de l'Italien. Les punitions octroyées par McGonagall _et_ Snape avaient au moins eu le mérite de mettre un peu d'amusement dans leur quotidien… Nott avait lancé son sac sur son lit et venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il aperçut un tissu blanc par terre. Ah. Si cela avait soulagé Gabelli…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, la chemise fripée à la main et un petit sourire en coin, un pan du rideau de lit de son voisin de dortoir était ouvert et l'Italien le fixait des yeux avec une expression faussement innocente. Nott haussa les épaules et se contenta de jeter le vêtement dans son sac à linge sale.

.

Emilie rempocha la pièce en soupirant : elle mourrait d'envie de commencer à explorer les passages reliant la bibliothèque à la Tour des Elfes, mais si elle ouvrait une porte sans Alessandro, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Apparemment son apprentissage auprès de madame Pomfresh ne lui laisserait pas beaucoup de temps libre, surtout si ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui était représentatif du quotidien de sa future carrière… La nouvelle, propagée par plusieurs premières années revenant d'un petit séjour à l'infirmerie, avait fait le tour du château : un Slytherin infirmier ! Certains juraient de se débrouiller pour ne jamais avoir affaire à lui : après tout, qu'est-ce qui vous garantissait qu'il n'essaierait pas de vous empoisonner ou de vous faire souffrir ? Ou encore qu'il n'expérimenterait pas de sortilèges interdits sur votre personne ? La plupart cependant, riaient sous cape au récit d'un Slytherin au sang pur contraint de tenir une bassine pendant de longues minutes devant un élève malade, tout en se contorsionnant pour éviter d'être éclaboussé. Il y avait même des Gryffondors qui envisageaient, pour varier un peu, d'expédier à l'infirmerie une victime des dragées vidintestin des frères Weasley.

La jeune fille reprit la lecture de ses notes, soulignant des informations importantes de différentes couleurs. Les Serdaigles en cinquième année avaient tenu un conseil de guerre la veille au soir pour discuter de la meilleure façon de préparer leurs BUSEs. La réputation studieuse de ces élèves était pleinement justifiée : tous étaient venus, filles et garçons, et pas un n'avait prononcé le mot Quidditch en deux heures. Quelques sixièmes années avaient aussi été conviés afin de raconter leur expérience et indiquer quels livres laisser de côté et quels autres apprendre presque par cœur. Parmi eux, Luna Lovegood avait pour une fois parue tout à fait censée, confirmant les soupçons d'Emilie à son égard. Sous ses dehors de rêveuse et d'écervelée, Luna était extrêmement intelligente et avait réussi à décrocher l'une des meilleures moyennes Serdaigle aux BUSEs depuis dix ans.

Il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper : Emilie saisit son manuel d'Arithmencie, ferma les yeux comme si elle pouvait glaner ainsi plus de courage, et l'ouvrit.

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emilie se retint de justesse de sauter en l'air, mais ne put empêcher un petit cri de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Devant elle se tenait Hermione Granger avec une expression désolée :

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est pas grave », répondit la Serdaigle rouge comme une pivoine, en riant un peu.

Un silence un peu gênant était descendu sur les deux élèves et Emilie nota que les deux livres que tenait Granger n'avaient rien à voir avec les Potions, département dans lequel elle-même avait élu résidence depuis l'année dernière et où elle ne croisait que très rarement d'autres élèves. Que voulait-elle, exactement ? Comme si elle avait entendu la question qui était éclose dans l'esprit d'Emilie Snape, la Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche et dit à voix basse :

« Je suis venue pour te proposer de t'aider, après tout, tu m'as aidée l'année dernière… si tu veux de mon aide bien sûr… »

Emilie aurait pu gémir, tant cela lui évoquait de mauvais moments, mais Granger avait sans doute elle aussi compris que cela ne rappelait pas que des bons souvenirs à la Serdaigle :

« Ecoute, si ma mauvaise humeur t'a valu des ennuis l'année dernière, j'en suis désolée. En voyant le visage soudain figé de son interlocutrice elle ajouta : je réalise maintenant que je n'aurais jamais dû en parler au professeur McGonagall. »

Emilie hocha la tête, puis haussa les épaules :

« C'est fait, et de toutes façons j'ai survécu : tu ne me dois rien, Hermione. Je te remercie encore, mais… je préfère toujours travailler seule. Cette fois-ci elle rit et poursuivit : en fait, je ne déteste pas l'Arithmencie, mais je pense que mon cerveau est rebelle à toute forme d'équation.

-Est-ce que cela te paraissait aussi difficile en France ?

-Hum… je n'étais vraiment pas douée, mais c'était ma première année d'étude dans cette matière, alors les concepts étaient moins ardus, se rappela Emilie.

-Peut-être que tu devrais reprendre toutes les bases, commença Hermione en s'apprêtant à saisir une chaise, avant de jeter un regard interrogateur en direction de l'autre élève.

-C'est aussi ce que pense mon père », répondit Emilie d'un air résigné en faisant signe à la Gryffondor de s'assoir.

Hermione Granger déglutit nerveusement et finit par se poser sur la chaise.

« Tu devrais y être habituée, pourtant, depuis le temps, taquina Emilie d'un air narquois.

-Euh, oui, mais tu sais Snape a été si dur avec nous que…

-Il est surtout très sarcastique et exigeant, mais sinon, il n'est pas si difficile que cela, répondit Emilie qui haussa de nouveau les épaules : bon, pour l'Arithmencie, ne t'inquiète pas, j'y arriverais, même si l'on doit m'octroyer un E par pure lassitude.

-C'est étonnant quand même, comme les gens ont des goûts et des capacités différentes. »

Emilie haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, provoquant sur le champ une crispation visible chez Granger. Elle ne put se retenir de sourire, sachant que cette expression avait aussi le pouvoir de gêner Alessandro qui trouvait qu'elle ressemblait trop à son père dans ces moments là. Hermione paraissait avoir retrouvé son calme et avait repris la parole :

« Je sais que tu as un don pour les langues… et les Potions, bien sûr, à ce qu'on raconte, ajouta Granger en levant momentanément les yeux au ciel. Moi en revanche, je n'ai aucune facilité pour les langues…

-On n'entend que toi en latin, pourtant », Emilie se mordit les lèvres, la phrase un peu blessante lui ayant échappé sans qu'elle puisse en atténuer la portée.

En face d'elle pourtant, Granger choisit de prendre la réflexion comme une plaisanterie.

« Oui, je sais, je parle trop. Mais tu sais, enchaîna-t-elle : je m'en sors uniquement parce que je travaille sans relâche et que je passe mon temps à apprendre par cœur des tas de mots de vocabulaire et de la grammaire…

-Tout le monde fait pareil.

-Oui, mais tout le monde n'y passe pas autant de temps que moi. Je n'ai aucune « intuition » pour cela… soupira la Gryffondor.

-C'est sans doute un peu différent pour moi, en tous les cas pour le latin : le français en est issu, alors je peux m'appuyer un peu sur ma langue maternelle pour m'en sortir, même si cela ne marche pas toujours », déclara Emilie en essayant de consoler la jeune fille en face d'elle.

Emilie Snape consolant Hermione Granger : son père ferait une attaque s'il voyait ça, songea-t-elle, un peu amusée.

« Ah, ne me parle pas du français ! s'exclama Granger sans s'arrêter à l'expression stupéfaite de la Serdaigle : c'est une langue compliquée, illogique, à la grammaire qui comporte plus d'exceptions que de cas réguliers, aux conjugaisons démentielles et aux mots imprononçables !

-Et bien, c'est ce que l'on appelle une exécution dans les règles, constata Emilie en se retenant à grand peine de rire : tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi les Français disent « Ze aousse » et non « The house » ? C'est parce que _vos_ th, h et ou sont imprononçables ! Pas nos in, an, on, eu ! »

En face d'elle, Hermione Granger riait sous cape, à la fois en entendant Emilie forcer son accent et aussi parce qu'elle venait d'évacuer plusieurs années de frustration en osant enfin avouer qu'elle n'aimait _pas_ une matière.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours venir me voir, avança Emilie.

-Merci », accepta Granger, surprise de la proposition, tout autant que son initiatrice qui se demanda tout d'un coup qu'elle mouche l'avait piquée et dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : merci pour ton commentaire, Fishina ! « amadouer » Snape ? Hum… et dompter un dragon ? Laissons Nott choisir son parcours.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 14**

Snape prit ses lunettes et commença à parcourir attentivement les notes prises par sa fille. Bonté divine ! Slughorn n'avait pas changé, ou plutôt, si : son enseignement avait continué de se dégrader, si on pouvait encore vraiment qualifier cela d'enseignement. Il n'avait pas exagéré en disant à Emilie qu'il n'aurait fait son apprentissage avec Slughorn pour rien au monde si celui-ci eut été maître.

Son attirance pour les Potions remontait à son enfance, quand sa mère lui avait donné quelques explications après les premières manifestations de sa magie. Profitant d'une absence de son mari, Eileen Snape avait été prendre sa baguette dans un vieux coffre caché dans un recoin du petit grenier de la maison et avait effectué quelques petits sortilèges assez simples devant son fils. Les yeux brillants de convoitise, le petit garçon avait examiné une partie du contenu du coffre, en grande partie rempli de livres de magie, mais sa mère lui avait interdit d'y toucher. L'enfant était de toutes façons encore trop jeune pour vraiment réussir à déchiffrer quelques pages, mais elle avait fini par céder et lui avait confié un manuel de première année de Potions, jugeant qu'il serait potentiellement moins dangereux qu'un livre de Sortilèges. Severus Snape avait passé les quatre ans qui le séparaient de son entrée à Poudlard à lire et relire ce manuel, mais sans jamais pouvoir manier un seul des ingrédients mentionnés. Au début, le garçon se contenta d'examiner les images, puis il commença à déchiffrer les recettes et pouvait quasiment réciter le livre par cœur au bout de deux ans. Ses prières pour obtenir un chaudron ne furent jamais exaucées, jusqu'à ce que, de guerre lasse, sa mère aille lui chercher son propre petit chaudron de cuivre en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais le montrer à son père. Il n'y avait aucun risque : à dix ans, Severus Snape savait déjà qu'il ne devait montrer ses pouvoirs sous aucun prétexte et éviter Tobias autant que possible sous peine de recevoir injures et taloches, seules choses pour lesquelles son père pouvait se montrer un peu généreux. A l'école, Slughorn n'avait jamais été un bon professeur et, peut-être assez lucide sur son laxisme, il avait fait en sorte que ses élèves ne réalisent que des exercices faciles et avec des ingrédients inoffensifs afin d'éviter tout danger potentiel. Les questions du jeune Severus Snape n'avaient reçu que des réponses évasives et agacées, tout en suscitant les moqueries de la plupart des autres élèves insensibles à la complexité de la matière. Sauf Lily, bien sûr…

« Tu pourrais faire un effort et écrire plus lisiblement, critiqua Snape en soupirant.

-Je me comprends, rétorqua Emilie en fronçant les sourcils, récoltant un regard sévère de son père.

-Fais attention à ta concordance des temps, cela devrait être acquis maintenant », continua le Maître des Potions en reprenant sa lecture.

On en a tué pour moins que ça, pensa Emilie en se retenant de soupirer. Depuis le début de la semaine son père semblait inabordable et l'arrivée du week end paraissait avoir renforcée sa mauvaise humeur. La jeune fille fixa le sol d'un air buté en attendant la prochaine réflexion désobligeante, mais n'entendit qu'un soupir : Snape avait terminé et alla poser les feuillets de parchemin sur son bureau.

« Nous avons du pain sur la planche. N'entendant pas de réponse, Snape s'approcha de sa fille, croisa les bras et remarqua : Emilie, si tu n'es pas capable de supporter la moindre critique, aussi infime soit-elle, tu vas au devant de grosses difficultés…

-Mais je n'ai rien dit ! protesta la Serdaigle.

-Sans aucun doute, mais tu pensais si fort que je pouvais presque t'entendre. Allons, enchaîna le Maître des Potions plus gentiment : nous n'allons pas gâcher ce cours de Potions, le seul véritable cours de Potions que tu auras de la semaine, si j'en juge d'après ce que je viens de lire… Bien, viens et assied-toi, nous allons voir ensemble comment utiliser au mieux notre emploi du temps. »

.

Elle avait été injuste : la mauvaise humeur de Snape avait apparemment été causée par la découverte du programme suivi par Slughorn. Il avait admis que même à son époque, le professeur avait été plus exigeant avec des cinquièmes années. La simple idée de faire travailler ensemble plusieurs élèves autour d'un chaudron paraissait capable de le lancer dans une violente diatribe contre le vieux Potionneur : quel meilleur moyen de rabaisser le niveau en effet, que de faire s'additionner les erreurs de plusieurs élèves, plutôt que de comprendre ce qui clochait avec un seul ? Emilie se demandait si, contrairement à ce tout le monde pensait, et peut-être à l'insu de Snape lui-même, il aimait enseigner. Il n'avait aucune patience envers les adolescents, mais elle savait d'expérience que face à quelqu'un d'intéressé il se métamorphosait en professeur attentif et passionné. Quant à ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, ils menaçaient de tourner à une marche forcée, mais il ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de nier la qualité de son enseignement et validité de sa démarche.

« Je préfère que tu rentres à la tour de Serdaigle pour le couvre-feu de 22 heures, aussi, comme nous aurons besoin d'approfondir certaines notions, je te demanderais de venir dans les cachots à 18 heures et tu redescendras après dîner. »

Emilie soupira, mais hocha la tête.

« Emilie, cette année est importante pour toi et tu ne peux pas te contenter de suivre les cours de Slughorn : je te garantis que tu t'ennuierais très vite et surtout, les examinateurs des BUSEs se baseront probablement sur le programme que j'avais établi, expliqua Snape avec patience.

-Je m'ennuie déjà !

-Méfie-toi : Horace Slughorn a été le chef de la maison des Slytherins pendant longtemps. Un très mauvais chef de maison, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas un imbécile. Porter le nom de Snape ne sera sans doute pas une recommandation, aussi je souhaite que tu te montres une élève modèle et que tu exécutes les devoirs qu'il demandera de la manière la plus scrupuleuse. Snape ajouta après que sa fille ait soupiré un peu plus fort : et pas de remarques finaudes, tu sais que les Slytherins n'apprécient pas ce genre de plaisanteries venant de la part d'élèves extérieurs à leur maison ! »

Emilie ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire : il s'agissait d'un avertissement, certes, mais il avait eu le mérite de recréer une certaine complicité entre eux.

.

Après avoir commandé une collation à un Elfe pas très dégourdi qui disparut après force courbettes et l'assurance de tout faire selon les souhaits du « Maître Maître des Potions Snape » qui écouta la tirade avec un air un peu embarrassé et ennuyé, Emilie et son père s'installèrent de part et d'autre du bureau, les notes de l'élève allant couronner la pile déjà impressionnante de parchemins en tous genres qui envahissaient la table.

« As-tu avec toi le manuel que je t'ai envoyé, ainsi que le programme que j'avais noté ? » demanda Snape en allongeant la main.

-Est-ce que c'était ton manuel ? » interrogea Emilie en le lui tendant.

Les yeux noirs de Snape la fixèrent un instant avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix neutre, tout en feuilletant le volume :

« Oui, et celui de ma mère auparavant. Je pense que j'aurais pu te trouver un exemplaire en meilleur état au Chemin de Traverse, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, déclara-t-il en l'empêchant de poser une autre question : j'y ai porté beaucoup d'annotations, mais avec les caches en place tu pourras lire quand même le texte imprimé sans être gênée par ma… glose, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Oh ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton faussement léger : et ne perds pas de temps à essayer de retirer ces caches, le sortilège ne peut être désamorcé que par moi.

-Les autres élèves de Serdaigle disent que Slughorn n'a pas changé les manuels… observa Emilie un peu perdue.

-Non, en effet. En réalité nous n'avons tout simplement pas de bons manuels de Potions sur le marché actuellement. Comme tu le constateras, les mêmes livres ont été utilisés pendant des décennies, sans que leurs auteurs jugent bon de publier des éditions revues et corrigées. Aucun manuel n'est exempt d'erreurs, mais ceux-ci battent cependant des records. Snape leva la main pour arrêter la question qui menaçait de franchir les lèvres de sa fille : quand j'ai repris le poste de professeur de Potions, j'ai été confronté à un problème supplémentaire : celui de la faillite de l'éditeur de ces manuels. Du jour au lendemain, il devenait impossible de faire acheter ces éditions à une centaine d'élèves chaque année. J'ai donc été obligé d'employer une autre série, d'un niveau moins élevé, mais tout aussi fautive. Pour mes cours, j'ai donc choisi un programme basé sur ce que j'avais retenu de ma propre éducation, ce que proposait le nouveau manuel et ce que j'estimais nécessaire de faire apprendre. En aucun cas le manuel n'a constitué l'unique base de mes cours, et c'est sans doute parce que beaucoup d'élèves ne s'en sont jamais aperçus qu'ils continuent d'apprendre bêtement ce livre sans prêter attention aux corrections que j'apporte en cours. »

La dernière partie du discours fut ponctuée par une moue dédaigneuse des lèvres et des yeux levés au ciel, qui, dans un cadre aussi informel, paraissaient presque comiques. Evidemment, Severus Snape n'avait sans doute jamais pris la peine de mentionner ce _léger_ détail à ses élèves, comptant que s'ils possédaient un minimum d'intelligence, ils auraient remarqué que les recettes qu'il notait au tableau différaient souvent de celles de leur manuel.

« Pourquoi personne n'a jamais rectifié ces livres ?

-Parce que c'est un travail long et ingrat et que cela réclame des compétences dont même un bon Potionneur ne dispose pas. Les erreurs et approximations sont parfois infimes mais rendent une recette inefficace. Parfois, cumulées avec d'autres erreurs, ces recettes peuvent devenir létales. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu expérimentes quoi que ce soit en dehors de ces cours, Emilie. Je suis sérieux, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle, les coudes appuyés sur le bord du bureau.

-Tu pourrais le faire, avança Emilie.

-Oui, mais j'ai d'autres choses plus pressantes à accomplir plutôt que de corriger des manuels mal conçus. De toutes façons, si j'avais le choix, je choisirais une toute autre approche que celle qui a été retenue pour ces deux séries, répondit Snape en haussant les épaules.

.

Les jambes bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, le dos calé par son oreiller plié en deux, Emilie promenait sa baguette éclairée par un petit sortilège de Lumos le long des pages du vieux manuel.

Heureusement qu'elle aimait les Potions, parce que cette année menaçait d'être celle des triples Potions. Snape lui avait répété qu'il désirait qu'elle suive le programme qu'il avait rédigé à son intention avant la rentrée. Pour le commun des mortels, quand Severus Snape _désirait_ quelque chose, cela signifiait que les leçons devaient être lues plusieurs fois et sues pour le samedi soir. Il vérifierait qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait appris, ferait les corrections nécessaires, lui demanderait de faire l'une des potions de la leçon et, comme elle savait qu'il y avait des erreurs, il avait bien l'intention qu'elle réfléchisse avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui donnerait ensuite une version correcte des recettes, qu'elle devrait apprendre pour la semaine suivante, avec la nouvelle leçon. Après le repas, tous deux reviendraient à leurs vieilles habitudes du cours de Potions avancé.

Son père avait dû passer un temps fou sur ces pages, si elle en jugeait par les bouts de phrases qui dépassaient du cache qu'il avait mis en place. S'était-il rendu compte tout seul des erreurs du livre ? Les éléments que lui avait livré le Maître des Potions laissaient entendre qu'il n'avait aucune estime pour Slughorn, mais que ce dernier ne l'appréciait pas non plus et était susceptible d'étendre ce manque d'égard à la fille de son ancien élève. Y avait-il un club de théâtre à Poudlard ? se demanda-t-elle. Emilie pouvait mentir à l'occasion de façon à peu près convaincante, mais jouer la comédie à longueur de journée excédait probablement ses compétences.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : de nouveau un petit chapitre en avance, car je pars en déplacement tout le reste de la semaine. A bientôt !

Fishina : et oui, Pomfresh a plusieurs facettes, ce que découvre Alessandro un peu malgré lui. Nott aime bien savoir ce qui se passe, la connaissance c'est toujours un avantage, même quand c'est les affaires de cœur des autres = B.A BA de la philo Slytherin. Emilie va peut-être de son côté se débarrasser de ses préjugés anti-Hermione, non ?

Hello, Dream-your-world ! Bonne installation à Grenoble ! Pas de soucis, tu lis comme tu veux, à ton rythme. A bientôt !


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 15**

« Bonjour, Emilie.

-Granger », répondit Emilie avec politesse, choisissant la voie de la prudence en saluant en public la Gryffondor par son nom de famille, avec une courte inclinaison de la tête.

Theodore Nott tourna la tête d'un air surpris en passant devant Emilie qui répondit à son regard curieux par un froncement des sourcils. Le Slytherin continua son chemin en haussant les épaules.

« J'étais sincère : si tu veux, je peux t'aider. Peut-être te faire lire des textes ou parler en français avec toi, attaqua la Serdaigle de but en blanc.

-Merci, répondit avec un petit sourire Hermione Granger, ajoutant quelque chose que son interlocutrice ne comprit pas.

-Pardon ? demanda Emilie, le regard un peu vide.

-Ce serait un plaisir, reprit Hermione en anglais avec une petite moue désolée. J'essayais de parler français, mais mon accent doit être horrible… »

Emilie la regarda, un peu alarmée et embarrassée, et se sentit rougir :

-Euh… non, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me répondes en français c'est tout. »

La Gryffondor ne fut pas dupe du petit mensonge hâtivement inventé, mais haussa les épaules. Emilie fit signe à Hermione de la suivre et s'arrêta entre deux rayonnages de la section Divination.

« Le plus simple serait que nous nous retrouvions en bibliothèque, vers 17 heures, dans la section Divination : nous ne dérangerions personne et madame Pince y passe rarement.

-Le lundi ? demanda Granger.

-Est-ce que le mardi serait possible ? Je termine plus tôt et j'ai un peu moins de travail.

-Très bien, acquiesça Granger.

-A demain alors, pense à amener les textes sur lesquels vous travaillez !

-Oui, à demain ! »

.

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle restait à la bibliothèque aussi tard depuis la reprise des cours. Emilie secoua légèrement la tête : elle était décidemment sur la mauvaise pente et allait terminer l'année sur les genoux si elle continuait comme ça.

Les cours étaient plus durs et les professeurs semblaient avoir décidé de se lancer dans un concours afin de surcharger les élèves des devoirs les plus longs possibles. Même Snape, qui basait pourtant son enseignement presque exclusivement sur la pratique, en avait profité pour leur demander une rédaction par semaine sur les notions principales liées aux sortilèges étudiés. Si elle avait de l'avance sur la pratique, elle devait passer comme tous les autres de nombreuses heures sur la théorie, tout en veillant encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée à l'exactitude de sa grammaire et de son orthographe. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il ne laisserait pas passer la moindre erreur.

Alessandro se faisait attendre, mais il avait prévenu qu'il passerait par son dortoir avant de venir. Les deux amis n'arrivaient pas à se voir aussi facilement que l'année dernière : leurs emplois du temps étaient trop différents, très chargés, et l'Italien avait en outre ses permanences à assurer à l'infirmerie. Comble de la frustration, ils étaient désormais séparés dans les cours de latin : comme Templum n'avait pas voulu revenir sur ses arrangements du premier cours, Emilie restait coincée à côté de Nott vers le fond de la salle.

« Exposez les conséquences de l'emploi de sortilèges de réduction et d'amplification. Donnez des exemples (70 centimètres, 200 lignes) » : même Flitwick s'y mettait, songea Emilie en poussant un gros soupir. L'année précédente le petit professeur n'avait pas demandé plus de deux rédactions par mois. Cette année, dès le premier cours, il avait prévenu que ce serait une dissertation par semaine et un récapitulatif par mois, reprenant la description exacte des sorts appris, accompagnés des croquis des mouvements de baguette. Emilie commença à dresser une liste des sorts rentrant dans les catégories requises et de quelques unes de leurs conséquences, désirées ou non, sans cesser de soupirer. Là-dessus, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait aussi une certaine avance.

.

« Je ne peux pas, déclara Alessandro d'un air frustré en passant une main dans ses cheveux : il y a au moins dix mille personnes dans cette salle en permanence ! »

Emilie le regarda avec un regard un peu déçu et reposa son menton sur le dos de ses mains après avoir posé ses coudes sur la table, en soufflant.

« Si j'y vais, quelqu'un va finir par se demander pourquoi nous allons systématiquement du côté de la section biographique.

-Un élève, ou le dragon, précisa Alessandro en grimaçant. On dirait qu'elle est capable de se rappeler de toutes tes allées et venues dans cette bibliothèque depuis la rentrée : elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux à travers la vitre ! »

Le bureau de la présidence de salle se trouvait dans le sas d'entrée, ainsi que la table de la réserve, mais cette petite pièce n'était séparée de la salle principale que par une paroi vitrée. Le dragon n'avait ainsi qu'à tourner la tête pour surveiller la majorité des élèves.

« Que fait-on ? Est-ce qu'on tente l'accès des Potions ?

-Non, répondit le Slytherin en secouant la tête : le dragon m'a repéré. Si jamais elle ferme la bibliothèque et qu'elle ne me voit pas sortir, nous aurions de gros problèmes. Après tout, elle connait probablement l'existence de ces passages… En plus, Nott est encore dans la salle d'histoire locale : nous ne pouvons pas y aller non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique là-bas ? demanda Emilie, intriguée, en tripotant l'une de ses plumes : il y était déjà quand j'ai trouvé la porte !

-Aucune idée, fit Alessandro en haussant les épaules. Il travaille, pour autant que je sache : depuis la rentrée il ne lève pratiquement pas la tête de ses livres et passe son temps à la bibliothèque. »

A court d'idées, Emilie se laissa aller dans sa chaise en regardant le Slytherin d'un air interrogateur. Alessandro pinça les lèvres et se pencha en chuchotant :

« La nuit.

-Quoi ?

-Il suffit de nous faire enfermer dans la bibliothèque le soir. »

Emilie regardait son ami avec des yeux ronds qui semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites et une expression qui proclamait des doutes quant à la santé mentale du jeune homme.

« Pas ce soir, poursuivit Alessandro, mais demain. Jeudi, si tu préfères, concéda le jeune homme en voyant la Serdaigle secouer la tête frénétiquement. Il suffit que nous arrivions avec la plupart des autres élèves, juste après l'étude : Pince nous remarquera moins si nous sommes noyés dans un groupe.

-Tu es fou ! constata son amie d'une voix suraigüe.

-Chut ! Mais non : nous arriverons avec tout le monde, puis nous ferons comme les autres : nous décamperons avant le dîner, mais nous reviendrons immédiatement.

-Si je ne vais pas dans la grande salle, mon père le verra », contra Emilie.

Alessandro fronça les sourcils en soupirant et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas manger, mais tu t'arrangeras pour revenir avec un groupe. »

Emilie hocha la tête et regarda Alessandro dans les yeux :

« A partir de 20 heures, nous changerons de salle : comme ça personne ne s'étonnera de trouver la section de Potions déserte, puis nous reviendrons à neuf heures moins vingt et nous nous retrouverons près des rayonnages pour ouvrir la porte…

-Nous ouvrirons la porte, passerons juste le seuil et la maintiendrons très légèrement entrebâillée le temps que le dragon ferme la bibliothèque », enchaîna Alessandro avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard.

Emilie, entrainée malgré elle par l'excitation qui gagnait le Slytherin, lui rendit son sourire.

.

Emilie lança un regard réprobateur à Lucrezia qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude en désignant d'un regard lourd de sens la petite table en bois posée devant elles.

McGonagall avait décidé de les faire travailler deux par deux et de faire en sorte qu'ils développent plus de fluidité et de rapidité dans leurs exercices de métamorphose. Emilie se ressaisit et transforma la table en verre à vin en s'y reprenant à trois fois.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-Pas de bavardages, Mademoiselle Blackwell, intervint la voix sèche du professeur : Mademoiselle Snape, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de rêvasser.

-Bien, professeur, répondirent en même temps les deux voisines qui reprirent leurs exercices en attendant que McGonagall se fut un peu éloignée.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que tu utilises ta baguette de la main gauche ? » chuchota Lucrezia.

Personne n'avait encore rien remarqué, mais dans un travail en tandem il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour que sa camarade décèle une anomalie.

« Parce que c'est une baguette de gaucher : parfois elle fonctionne mal dans ma main droite, inventa Emilie en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

-Une baguette de gaucher ? Ça existe ? demanda Lucrezia.

-La preuve que oui, répliqua négligemment Emilie qui ajouta : en tous les cas c'est très agaçant, il faudrait que je la change.

-Espérons qu'elle ne te posera pas de problèmes pendant les BUSEs », répondit Lucrezia tout en transformant de nouveau le verre en table avec une aisance qui lui envia sa voisine.

En face d'elle Emilie fronça les sourcils et réfléchit, sans cesser de s'exercer : elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne garde à mettre sa baguette dans la main gauche dès le début de l'épreuve, si elle voulait éviter les questions des examinateurs en changeant de main. Devant elle scintillaient des sortes de petites paillettes dorées : depuis qu'elle les avait remarquées et s'était focalisée dessus, elle les voyait à chaque fois qu'elle lançait un sort. Elle savait que cela correspondait à ce que l'on pourrait appeler une manifestation « visible » de sa magie, mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de se rendre compte de la « quantité » de magie qu'elle employait. Il faudrait qu'elle aborde bientôt le sujet avec Snape.

.

« Tu la vois ?

-Naaan, râla Belinda en promenant son télescope de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche.

-Décale-toi un peu sur la gauche, monte de trois degrés et…

-Attends, je vais t'aider », coupa un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui s'empressa de régler le télescope et qu'Emilie, Belinda et Ann identifièrent à Will Summerby.

Belinda murmura des remerciements, bientôt interrompue par Emilie qui chuchota avec un air malicieux :

« Ma parole, il essayait de te draguer ! Toute occasion est bonne en haut de la tour d'astronomie ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

-Oui ? Et quel est le problème ? répondit Belinda, un peu vexée.

-Euh… rien. »

Emilie laissa Belinda décocher un grand sourire à Summerby qui avait regagné d'autre bout de la tour et se tourna vers Ann qui haussa les sourcils avant de prendre le télescope des mains d'Emilie et de déclarer d'une voix pointue que l'on aurait entendue jusque de l'autre côté de la vallée :

« Laisse-moi ça. _Comme je le disais_, décale toi un peu sur la gauche, monte de trois degrés et… »

Elle fut interrompue par une question de leur professeur, délivrée sur un ton très sec :

« Voulez-vous que je vous laisse la classe pour le restant du cours, mademoiselle Merrywhistle ? »

Emilie passa le reste du cours d'astronomie l'esprit ailleurs, à prendre quelques notes approximatives, sachant qu'elle pourrait récupérer des informations correctes auprès d'Ann qui avait toujours été excellente dans cette matière.

L'après-midi avait été sordide. Sordide était peut-être un mot excessif mais, aux yeux de la Serdaigle, aucun mot au monde ne serait suffisant pour qualifier le cours de Potions auquel elle était contrainte d'assister. Malgré les propos rassurants de ses amies, et même de Peter Strattford qui partageait sa table, rien n'atténuait son amertume. Snape méprisait peut-être Slughorn, mais ce dernier ne faisait guère mystère de son peu de goût pour l'homme en noir et ce qui lui était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre et cela incluait sa fille. Pendant un quart d'heure Emilie s'était demandé si elle avait mal attaché sa robe, si elle avait de l'encre sur son visage ou si ses cheveux avaient viré au rouge vif : Slughorn ne rencontrait jamais son regard sans froncer les sourcils et plisser un peu son petit nez dodu comme si elle avait senti mauvais. Par deux fois, elle avait tenté de répondre aux questions du professeur, mais il préférait manifestement ne pas avoir de réponse plutôt que de lui donner la parole. Très bien, cela ne la gênait pas outre mesure : au moins, elle était tranquille. La pommade contre les brûlures qu'ils avaient été contraints de réaliser en équipes de quatre élèves n'avait posé aucun problème à Emilie, étant donné que Snape l'avait déjà fait pratiquer aux quatrièmes années l'année dernière. Peter et les deux Poufsouffles qui s'étaient joints à elle avaient pensé tirer profit de ses compétences et, elle le savait, leur pommade avait été parfaite. A la fin de la séance cependant, Slughorn avait préférer distinguer les efforts de l'équipe de Melinda Bobbin et s'était contenté de baisser brièvement les yeux sur le chaudron d'Emilie en déclarant que les proportions n'étaient pas aussi précises qu'on aurait pu le souhaiter. Furieuse, elle avait pourtant suivi les conseils de son père et avait baissé la tête d'un air contrit tout en bâtissant à la hâte un mur de briques dans son esprit pour empêcher ses émotions de la submerger.

Le traitement que lui avait réservé Slughorn avait fait l'effet d'une bombe parmi les élèves de sa classe, à commencer par l'un des deux Poufsouffles qui l'avait quasiment accusée d'avoir saboté leurs efforts. Jonathan Haffner, l'autre Poufsouffle, avait eu l'air contrarié, mais était assez fin pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Une partie des élèves avaient eu un petit air satisfait, semblant se réjouir de son infortune : après avoir brillé l'année précédente, la fille de Snape se trouvait dûment remise à sa place. L'humiliation avait été totale quand on avait appris que Melinda, retenue par le professeur à l'issue du cours, avait été admise dans le cercle très fermé du Slug Club. Franchement, Emilie s'en moquait éperdument, mais elle savait que Slughorn avait cherché à humilier Snape à travers elle.

Soupirant profondément, fronçant les sourcils et pinçant les lèvres, elle se dit que jouer les élèves modèles avec Slughorn allait sans doute se révéler plus ardu qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et commença à craindre le résultat des premiers devoirs écrits qu'elle lui rendrait. A côté d'elle, Belinda abandonna un instant son télescope et la regarda avec un petit air de commisération, comme si elle avait elle aussi partagé ses pensées :

« De toutes façons tu n'aurais pas supporté de rester plus de deux heures en présence de la baleine, alors laisse Melinda et les autres perdre leur temps, hein ? »

Emilie acquiesça et tenta de régler de nouveau son télescope sans s'emmêler les doigts.

.

Alessandro termina son paragraphe et revint en arrière, au début de la leçon. Il avait suivi les conseils de madame Pomfresh et s'était immédiatement attelé à la lecture du petit manuel d'anatomie et de guérison qu'elle lui avait confié. Il en était à sa deuxième lecture et commençait à apprendre par cœur chaque leçon, tout en révisant la leçon précédente à chaque fois qu'il en terminait une. Il avait déjà consulté plusieurs livres sur le sujet, depuis le premier petit livre d'anatomie offert par ses parents quand il avait eu onze ans, et cela l'avait beaucoup aidé à assimiler tous les noms compliqués dont était truffé le livre.

A côté de lui, allongé sur un lit les yeux fermés, somnolait un élève de première année au visage couvert de pustules rouges et qui venait, semble-t-il, de découvrir qu'il était allergique aux noix. Il était donc apparu d'abord livide, ponctuel en pleine digestion, avec un estomac rebelle qui l'avait contraint à se trainer à l'infirmerie en allant de toilettes en toilettes. Dès que l'infirmière avait eu le dos tourné, Alessandro, qui avait été chargé de veiller sur l'enfant en attendant que ses potions eussent fait effet, en avait profité pour le menacer des pires tourments si jamais il ne faisait pas l'effort de saisir à temps la bassine placée sur la table de chevet. Etait-ce la peur ou la qualité des potions qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, toujours est-il que l'élève n'avait même pas eu besoin de recourir à la fameuse bassine et que le Slytherin avait pu se concentrer sur ses études tout en jetant de temps en temps un œil sur sa charge.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Alessandro vit arriver Neville Londubat, dirigeant devant lui plusieurs boîtes en carton percées de trous.

« G-Gabelli.

-Londubat, salua Alessandro en se levant.

-Je viens déposer des plantes pour l'infirmerie, déclara doucement le Gryffondor après un court silence.

-Tu peux les poser près du bureau de madame Pomfresh, à moins qu'il y ait un autre endroit… »

Neville secoua la tête, entassa soigneusement les boîtes et s'essuya ses mains pleines de terre sur son pantalon.

« Non, je ne sais pas : c'est la première fois que madame Chourave me demande de livrer ça.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle envoyait directement des plantes à l'infirmerie. J'aurais plutôt pensé que les ingrédients des potions se trouvaient dans les cachots, réfléchit Alessandro.

-Oui, enfin… non, répondit Neville. En fait, tout ne sert pas à faire des potions : certaines plantes doivent juste être broyées et peuvent être utilisées en cataplasmes. Pas besoin de convoquer Snape pour cela, murmura-t-il.

-Non, en effet, rit le Slytherin en ajoutant : mais maintenant tu en es débarrassé.

-Des potions ? Non, même pas, soupira le Gryffondor. Tu as bien vu : Slughorn a décrété qu'il acceptait les élèves n'ayant pas eu de O aux BUSEs. Enfin… acceptait, c'est plutôt qu'il nous a ordonné de rester… »

Derrière eux, le première année bougea un peu et Alessandro se retourna :

« Ça va mieux ? devant le hochement de tête fatigué du garçon, l'Italien ajouta un peu sévèrement : bon, pas besoin de te rappeler où se trouve la bassine, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête avec une expression un peu apeurée et se rallongea, tandis que le Slytherin faisait signe à Londubat de le suivre à l'autre bout de la pièce. A sa grande surprise, le visage du jeune homme était éclairci d'un grand sourire :

« Que lui as-tu promis, s'il vomissait par terre ?

-La pire fessée de toute sa courte existence et une retenue avec Snape.

-Et si cela avait été un Slytherin ? demanda Neville en retenant un rire à grand peine.

-La même chose, mais avec une journée comme Elfe de Drago Malefoy en prime », répondit Alessandro avec un sourire mauvais.

Cette fois-ci, Londubat pouffa, puis reprit la parole, les mains dans les poches :

« Alors tu as fini par décrocher une sorte d'apprentissage avec madame Pomfresh ? C'est impressionnant.

-Oh non, c'est une idée de Snape, mais je dois avouer qu'il a eu raison, malgré les… inconvénients.

-Combien de temps es-tu de permanence ?

-Trois soirs par semaine et deux samedi par mois. Et toi ? Alessandro désigna de la tête les boîtes en carton : est-ce que Chourave t'a demandé de l'aider ponctuellement, ou bien est-ce quelque chose de plus régulier ? »

Neville Londubat se tint plus droit et se rengorgea, les yeux luisant d'orgueil :

« J'ai aussi été pris en apprentissage ! Evidemment, je suis un peu cantonné aux basses tâches, mais il faut un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alessandro sourit et hocha la tête, compréhensif. La métamorphose de Londubat était stupéfiante : il avait gagné en assurance et son passage dans l'Armée de Dumbledore avait révélé qu'il possédait la force nécessaire à des sortilèges assez difficiles, comme l'attestaient ses efforts pendant les cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal et ce, malgré la présence de son pire ennemi, Snape. Les quelques paroles échangées l'année dernière semblaient aussi avoir scellé une certaine confiance entre eux. Malgré la guerre entre leurs deux maisons, Alessandro se sentit soudain solidaire du grand garçon un peu gauche et lui tendit la main après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction du première année qui s'était rendormi et était tourné de l'autre côté.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide pour les Potions, nous pourrions trouver un arrangement. »

Londubat pinça les lèvres et esquissa un sourire :

« Merci. Je renouvelle mon offre pour la Botanique et je glisserais peut-être quelques mots aux plus jeunes sur le danger de vomir sur un grand méchant Slytherin », plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur **: Hello, Dream-your-world ! Pas de problème, tu lis quand tu veux et tu commentes quand tu le sens !


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 16**

Le cœur battant, Emilie se mêla à la première vague d'élèves envahissant la bibliothèque après l'étude. Certains y allaient dès la fin des cours, mais la plupart attendait la fin des deux heures d'étude collectives pour y faire une apparition.

Comme d'habitude, elle s'installa à la table du département des Potions où la rejoignit bientôt Alessandro. Tous deux n'échangèrent pas un mot mais se mirent au travail comme si de rien n'était. Quelques minutes avant le début du dîner, une ombre noire glissa sans bruit dans la petite salle et s'arrêta quelques instants devant leur table. Une expression mécontente plaquée sur les traits ascétiques de son visage, Snape se contenta de dévisager les deux élèves avant d'aller quérir plusieurs livres et de quitter les lieux. Emilie attendit le premier coup de la cloche avant de soupirer profondément et de filer vers la grande salle après avoir rassemblé ses affaires.

Le repas fut une affaire rondement menée. La table des Serdaigles bruissait des dernières rumeurs sur le Slug Club dont le premier dîner aurait lieu le lendemain. La liste des invités n'était pas entièrement connue, mais Melinda Bobbin avait d'ores et déjà déçu les espoirs de plusieurs garçons en annonçant qu'elle irait seule. Elle était d'ailleurs loin d'être dupe sur la soudaine faveur dont elle semblait jouir, mais se plaisait à rappeler que, pour un professeur de Potions, se faire bien voir de l'héritière d'une grande famille d'apothicaires pouvait avoir son utilité. Emilie avait rencontré le regard de Melinda lorsqu'elle avait prononcé les paroles « professeur de Potions » et elle aurait parié que la jeune fille savait que Slughorn n'était qu'un Potionneur.

Profitant du bruit de dizaines de conversations aux alentours, Emilie en avait profité pour prévenir Lucrezia qu'elle ne rentrerait pas au dortoir ce soir là.

« Comment ? avait balbutié son amie en manquant d'avaler de travers.

-Je ne vais pas passer la nuit dehors, l'avait rassurée Emilie : mais je vais rentrer _très_ tard, Lucrezia. Je voudrais que tu préviennes Ann et Belinda afin que vous me couvriez pour cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, en dehors de Serdaigle et en pleine nuit ? avait demandé Lucrezia d'un air soupçonneux.

-Rien d'illégal, Lucrezia. Enfin… rien de _vraiment_ illégal. Je vais juste me promener un peu.

-Où ça ? Et avec qui ? avait interrogé sa voisine d'un ton sévère.

-Je ne te le dirais pas ! avait répliqué sèchement Emilie avant d'ajouter plus gentiment : je te jure que je ne vais pas à la tour d'Astronomie et que je n'ai pas de rendez-vous galant. La dernière partie de la phrase avait eu le mérite de faire sourire Lucrezia et elle avait précisé : je te promets que je vous dirais tout le moment venu. Ce soir, il faut que tout le monde croie que je suis à Serdaigle. »

Lucrezia s'était contentée de hocher la tête d'un air peu convaincu, mais Emilie savait que sa camarade ne vendrait pas la mèche.

« Evite de te faire prendre par Rusard, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

Moi non plus, avait pensé Emilie qui avait brusquement levé les yeux vers son père. Celui-ci la regardait et lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de reprendre son observation attentive de la table des Slytherins. Il avait sans doute remarqué l'absence d'Alessandro, mais elle avait un alibi. Il n'était de toutes façons pas rare que les élèves les plus âgés manquent un repas de temps à autre.

.

L'endroit sentait le renfermé, mais ne semblait pas humide. Pressés l'un contre l'autre sur le petit espace de la première marche, Alessandro et Emilie attendaient dans le noir, ayant simplement bloqué la porte par un crayon à papier posé sur le sol. Par le faible interstice, les deux élèves voyaient encore briller les lumières jaunes des lustres et des petites lampes des tables de la bibliothèque. Les derniers étudiants quittaient les lieux, faisant grincer le paquet sous leurs pieds, échangeant quelques paroles qui ne leur parvenaient qu'indistinctement. La cloche installée sur le bureau de madame Pince sonna avec un son perçant et le dragon somma les retardataires de s'éloigner au plus vite.

La bibliothèque était envahie par le silence, rompu de temps à autre par le bruit de pas sur le plancher ou de livres posés sur des étagères. Combien de temps fallait-il à Pince pour ranger ? Emilie commençait à avoir froid et serra les poings pour tender de réchauffer le bout de ses doigts. Alessandro devait avoir mal aux jambes à force de rester debout sans bouger et faisait passer son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre. Tous deux retinrent leur souffle en même temps en réalisant que les pas ne s'interrompaient plus désormais : le dragon devait faire sa ronde. Alessandro tira un peu en arrière Emilie et, indécis, débattit de la nécessité ou non de laisser la porte entrebâillée, même de façon infime. La Serdaigle décida pour lui et se pencha rapidement pour tirer le crayon, tandis que de la main gauche, les ongles agrippés à la tranche, elle empêchait la porte de se refermer en la maintenant ouverte de quelques millimètres seulement. Les pas étaient tout près : Pince devait inspecter la salle des Potions. Elle s'éloigna, mais ils ne bougèrent pas : elle devrait sans doute refaire le même chemin en sens inverse pour quitter définitivement les lieux. En effet, après un temps qui leur paru durer une éternité, ils entendirent le pas lourd et trainant de la bibliothécaire accompagné du grincement du parquet. Quand ils eurent jugé que le dragon s'était suffisamment éloigné, Emilie ouvrit un peu la porte : toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, la bibliothèque était à eux !

Alessandro poussa un peu Emilie et lui glissa à l'oreille de rester de l'autre côté tandis qu'il essaierait d'ouvrir la porte depuis le passage. La porte se ferma avec un bruit sourd, puis se rouvrit aisément vers le passage par un simple _Finite incantatem_.

« Nous devrons y placer des mots de passe », chuchota Alessandro en suivant son amie qui voulait vérifier que la porte de la salle d'histoire locale fonctionnait elle aussi.

Emilie avait réduit son _Lumos_ au point le plus bas possible et tenait sa baguette pointée vers le sol en évitant soigneusement de passer trop près des fenêtres. Les semelles de caoutchouc de leurs baskets faisaient moins de bruit que des talons traditionnels, mais ne pouvaient éviter le grincement du parquet ancien, ni le scrouich-scrouich agaçant du plastique sur le sol ciré. Comme dans la salle des Potions, la porte était encore en parfait état de marche et ils durent se faire violence pour ne pas s'engouffrer immédiatement dans les couloirs qui s'éloignaient de la bibliothèque. Il leur fallait trouver la porte ouvrant dans la salle principale avant. Ce fut presque trop facile, maintenant qu'ils savaient où chercher et que personne ne risquait de s'enquérir de leur petit manège. Avant de commencer leur exploration des trois passages, Alessandro tint à apposer des mots de passe sur chaque issue :

« Duodenum, murmura-t-il devant la porte de la salle principale en activant le mot de passe, avant de répéter le sortilège sur la porte de la section d'histoire locale assorti du code « Sternum », ce qui fit lever les yeux aux ciel de sa voisine qui secoua la tête en soupirant.

Parvenus devant la porte du département des Potions, Emilie prit la parole avant Alessandro :

« Babaorum.

-Hein ? articula difficilement l'Italien qui la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

-Ba-ba-o-rum », répéta Emilie d'un ton sans appel, ses yeux sombres prêts à faire un trou dans le crâne du Slytherin qui s'exécuta en haussant les épaules.

Les deux adolescents franchirent la porte et commencèrent leur progression. Leurs baguettes tenues à hauteur de leurs visages révélaient des murs de pierre bien taillés, sans aucun signe d'humidité, ni de la présence d'insectes ou de rongeurs. Une couche de poussière noirâtre recouvrait le sol. Le chemin débutait par une volée d'escaliers, puis se poursuivait par un pan incliné et d'autres escaliers. Ils perdirent rapidement tout sens de l'orientation car le couloir tortueux semblait passer au-dessus de salles, en contourner d'autres, sans aller dans une direction constante. Au bout d'un moment, Emilie posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps :

« Crois-tu qu'on puisse nous entendre, à l'extérieur de ce couloir ?

-J'espère bien que non, fut la réponse laconique d'Alessandro qui ajouta tout de même en se retournant pour la regarder : il vaut mieux rester discret.

-Nous pourrions placer un _Silencio_ : après tout, c'est un espace fermé. »

Alessandro s'exécuta tout de suite en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bientôt, ils parvinrent dans espace très étroit et durent cheminer de côté, l'un à la suite de l'autre pour arriver devant une porte de bois.

« C'est la porte donnant dans la tour ! » chuchota Emilie.

Alessandro hocha la tête et l'ouvrit grâce à un _Finite incantatem_. Parvenu dans le grand espace dégagé de l'intérieur vide de la tour des Elfes, les deux élèves hésitèrent un instant avant d'augmenter la puissance de leurs _Lumos _et regardèrent attentivement autour d'eux. La porte d'entrée de la tour était fermée et pas un son ne leur parvenait de l'extérieur. Alessandro reprit rapidement ses esprits et sortit un morceau de craie d'une poche arrière de son pantalon et inscrivit un P en bas à droite, sur le mur jouxtant la porte : le trait blanc aurait été trop évident sur le bois sombre. De son côté, Emilie avait exhumé le plan qu'elle avait fait de la tour et était très occupée à compter les portes pour localiser la leur.

« Viens, dépêche-toi, nous en avons encore deux ! » la pressa le Slytherin.

Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse à toute vitesse et faillirent buter sur la porte donnant sur la bibliothèque. En soupirant, Alessandro remonta en haut de la dernière volée d'escaliers et fit une croix à la craie sur le mur afin d'avertir que la sortie était proche. Les deux autres passages étaient analogues au premier dans leur construction mais ils semblaient prendre des directions différentes et celui de la salle principale était de loin le plus long. Après les ultimes repérages, Alessandro était près à abandonner la partie quand Emilie étala les plans de la bibliothèque sur la table du département des Potions.

« Il y a d'autres portes : profitons en pour voir si nous ne pouvons pas les trouver ! murmura-t-elle en commençant à superposer ses deux plans.

-Il est minuit quarante, constata Alessandro en jetant un sortilège de _Tempus_. Je propose que nous nous donnions jusqu'à deux heures et demi.

-Très bien. Nous pouvons éliminer la porte du bureau de Pince, et évidemment les trois de la section interdite…

-Il y a des mots de passe, dans cette partie ?

-Oui.

-Pas d'autres portes en Potions ou Histoire locale, confirma Alessandro en s'asseyant sur la table.

-En revanche, il y a une porte dans les rayonnages placés entre la salle principale et le bureau de Pince… bizarre… Attends ! s'exclama Emilie.

-Chut !

-Pardon, chuchota la Serdaigle qui prit une chaise et posa presque le nez sur le plan. Regarde : la porte du bureau de Pince et celle qui se trouve vers les rayonnages doivent donner sur le même passage.

-Merveilleux : partager un passage avec le dragon… » moqua le Slytherin, mais Emilie ne l'écoutait plus.

Un bruit de pas et une respiration sifflante avaient tout d'un coup envahi la bibliothèque. Les deux amis saisirent en hâte papiers, craie, crayons et baguettes et se jetèrent dans le passage de la salle des Potions. Pendant ce qui lui paru une éternité, Emilie n'entendit plus rien, sinon son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. A côté, Alessandro se tenait les bras croisés, ses poings enserrant ses coudes de toutes ses forces. Même si Rusard ou son félin maléfique se doutaient qu'ils étaient là, ils ne pourraient ouvrir la porte, désormais protégée par un mot de passe. Cependant, cette même porte qui les protégeait empêchait tout son de filtrer et il était impossible de savoir si Rusard était en encore là, s'il avait repris sa ronde, où s'il avait quitté la bibliothèque.

« _Lumos_ !, chuchota Alessandro. _Tempus_ ! »

Il était déjà minuit. Le jeune homme regarda Emilie avec un air inquiet, humecta ses lèvres et prit la parole :

« Nous pouvons tenter de partir par la Tour des Elfes. Face à lui Emilie se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il ajouta : si nous choisissons de risquer de retourner dans la bibliothèque, je crois que nous ferions mieux d'attendre une bonne demi-heure. Si Rusard fait sa ronde, il l'aura terminée d'ici là.

-Et s'il nous a repéré et va chercher quelqu'un, nous le saurons bien assez tôt, soupira Emilie.

-Exactement. Bon, fais voir les cartes, on peut toujours réfléchir ici. »

Ils avaient repéré une porte qui devait se trouver dans la section Divination, ou tout au moins dans les parages. Bientôt, il sembla évident à Emilie que la bibliothèque avait dû disposer d'une ou plusieurs portes dans chaque section. Néanmoins, les remaniements successifs, l'ajout de rayonnages et le déplacement d'étagères avaient dû condamner complètement une partie des accès.

« Nous devrions ouvrir toutes les portes qui nous sont accessibles, les protéger de mots de passe, suivre les passages et repérer l'endroit où chaque passage abouti dans la tour. Les portes que nous n'aurons pas ouvertes dans la tour correspondront fatalement à des entrées bloquées ou à celles du bureau de Pince et de la section interdite. »

En entendant cela, Alessandro eut une lueur machiavélique dans le regard et un sourire en coin :

« Comme ce serait pratique : un accès direct à la section interdite…

-Tst, tst, tst, je te trouve bien téméraire, mon cher : rappelle-toi que tu es un Slytherin, pas un Gryffondor ! taquina Emilie

-Et mon esprit Slytherin entrevoit déjà tous les avantages d'avoir ses entrées privilégiées dans le trésor de guerre du dragon », railla Alessandro.

Une heure plus tard, les deux adolescents avaient déterminé le débouché de six passages, si l'on comptait celui qui était commun à la salle principale et au bureau de Pince. Trois autres passages, ouverts depuis la tour des Elfes donnaient sur des portes condamnées, sans qu'il soit possible de savoir où exactement elles se situaient dans la bibliothèque.

A 1 heures 30, tous deux décidèrent de s'arrêter là et de repartir depuis la Tour des Elfes qui, située dans un endroit relativement écarté et peu fréquenté, serait sans doute moins susceptible de se trouver sur le parcours de Rusard et de Miss Teigne. Evidemment, il fallait compter aussi avec Peeves et Snape. La simple idée d'être découverte par son père en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs du château en pleine nuit suffisait à déclencher une peur panique chez Emilie qui réussit pourtant l'exploit de regagner sans encombre la tour de Serdaigle en se cachant quasiment derrière chaque armure rencontrée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Souhait exaucé, Dream-your-world ! C'était l'étape exploration. Les réalités du monde extérieur vont finir par se faire sentir.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 17**

« Drago, non mais regarde-moi ça. »

Drago Malefoy traversa avec une lenteur étudiée le plateau sur lequel se tenaient Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott et regarda dans la direction pointée par l'index tendu de Zabini.

« C'est peut-être une nouvelle stratégie ? remarqua le jeune homme en haussant un fin sourcil blond.

-Le « Bordel organisé » ? ricana Zabini en déclenchant les rires gras de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Ils doivent sélectionner un nouveau gardien, non ? Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas les entendre d'ici, remarqua Parkinson en se rapprochant de Drago qui s'éloigna un peu et répondit aussitôt avec une moue dédaigneuse :

-Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'entendre le « prêchi-prêcha » de Potter, merci bien.

-Tu ne veux pas reconsidérer ta décision, Drago ? demanda Zabini en se retournant vers son ami.

-C'est non, Blaise et c'est définitif. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de participer à un jeu pour enfants ou attardés mentaux, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir frustré. J'ai même plus important à faire que de rester dans cette stupide école ! cria-t-il en direction de Nott, assis en peu plus loin, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Theodore ! appela-t-il : laisse tes bouquins, Slughorn ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'échine à apprendre des recettes stupides ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés ne bougea pas mais releva légèrement la tête et lança un regard noir en direction de ses camarades avant de poursuivre sa lecture. Drago Malefoy lui tourna le dos en soupirant, tandis que Zabini l'observa discrètement tout en paraissant jouer avec les cailloux qui jonchaient le sol. Nott avait changé, mais il avait toujours été un peu à part et puis il fallait bien admettre qu'avoir un père Mangemort condamné et emprisonné à Azkaban pouvait perturber quelqu'un. D'autant que le vieux Nott n'avait rien nié à son procès. Il avait même une sacrée réputation chez les partisans de Voldemort. A côté, Drago Malefoy jetait des regards pleins de ressentiment en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Lui, en revanche, l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Oh, il avait toujours été vantard, un peu « grande gueule » et d'une arrogance difficile à supporter, mais il s'était tout d'un coup mué en un homme en proie à une idée fixe et lui faisait froid dans le dos. Non, il n'y avait plus rien d'enfantin ou d'adolescent chez Drago, que ce soit dans ses attitudes ou sa façon de se vêtir de complets noirs impeccablement taillés et de chemises blanches parfaitement repassées : un vrai clone de Malefoy senior.

« Theodore ! Viens voir ça ! » lança Zabini en se retournant.

L'intéressé prit son temps pour se relever et déplier sa carcasse un peu efflanquée et arriva en soupirant et trainant des pieds, avant d'émettre un petit rire.

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Hum… c'est un style, ah, comment dire… très personnel, non ? Un peu provincial… Je crois que ce genre de défense remonte à la première coupe régionale de Quidditch, au XVe siècle, quand on y avait admis les Gobelins, pour rire un peu. Evidemment, il a fallu qu'ils déclenchent une guerre quand ils ont compris qu'on de foutait d'eux... Potter et ses copains sont sérieux, en tous les cas... Ils auront en tous les cas l'avantage de la surprise sur l'équipe adverse… enfin, l'essentiel est de participer, vous ne croyez pas ? » commenta-t-il de sa voix un peu rauque quand Weasley arrêta la Souafle d'un coup de pied désespéré, la tête en bas.

Tous se mirent à rire un peu méchamment, tandis que Nott tournait des talons et se dirigeait tranquillement en direction du château. Zabini ne savait toujours pas s'il avait vraiment de l'humour, ou s'il faisait des remarques sarcastiques malgré lui. Tout bien considéré, il ne savait pas non plus où se situait sa loyauté.

.

Il ne se ferait jamais à ce climat. Theodore Nott releva le col de sa chemise et arrondit ses épaules, coinçant son livre sous son bras droit et enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Partout ailleurs le temps était encore clément, mais sous ces latitudes le vent était déjà froid et il avait négligé de prendre un pull un peu plus épais que celui de son uniforme. Inspirant profondément, il laissa ses poumons se remplir d'air froid et continua son chemin en direction du château, tout en choisissant des sentiers peu fréquentés.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, mais ces derniers temps le moindre mot pouvait être interprété de dix façons différentes et il était las de se surveiller, de surveiller les autres, et même de surveiller Snape. Rester près de Drago était devenu dangereux, mais l'éviter l'était plus encore. Blaise était un bon camarade et d'une férocité verbale réjouissante, mais les Zabini n'étaient loyaux qu'envers eux-mêmes : si le vent tournait, ils suivraient le mouvement et laisseraient de côté les autres sans arrière pensée. Soufflant avec dérision, il se rappela que Poudlard lui avait semblé la solution la plus simple pour rester « hors jeu » le plus longtemps possible. Encore une idée idiote.

Nott donna un grand coup de pied dans un petit tas de terre et de cailloux. Délogé par le mouvement soudain, son livre lui échappa et tomba à terre. Le jeune homme rattrapa son manuel de Potions en lâchant un juron et donna une grande claque dessus pour en faire tomber la poussière, tout en déplorant de ne pas pouvoir agir de même avec Slughorn. Avait-il bien entendu, l'autre jour ? Les Serdaigles avaient apparemment surnommé le professeur « la baleine ». Nott esquissa un sourire mauvais : c'étaient des gens intelligents, ces Serdaigles. Il avait décidé depuis le premier cours qu'il haïssait Horace Slughorn. Ce bonhomme était un arriviste malhonnête, un profiteur et un Potionneur parfois à la limite de l'incompétence. Comment Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers vivants, avait pu l'engager restait un insondable mystère, à moins que Drago dans ses délires n'ait raison et que le vieux chnoque ne soit tout bêtement en train de perdre l'esprit. Non : il y avait aussi ce transfert inexplicable de Snape vers le poste de la Défense contre les Forces du mal. Personne ne lui ferait croire que son chef de maison allait tout d'un coup se muer en mage noir, comme le clamaient haut et fort ces imbéciles de Gryffondors. D'abord, Snape avait _toujours_ versé dans la Magie noire, n'importe quel Slytherin savait ça. Plus important : il savait que le Maître des Potions ne délivrait pas un enseignement banal mais les entrainait au contraire à se défendre de la façon la plus intense. De nombreux Sang-Purs avaient reconnu les méthodes de leur professeur pour ce qu'elles étaient, mais il arrivait encore à donner le change en brimant plus que jamais les Gryffondors. Drago avait-il raison en déclarant que Snape avait trahi les Mangemorts ?

Nott ralentit et observa de loin la longue silhouette d'Alessandro Gabelli en grande conversation avec Oriana Blegounovsky. De ce côté au moins, il savait comment tournait le vent. Il révisa pourtant rapidement ses assomptions en remarquant la présence d'un garçon plus jeune près d'eux : le frère de la jeune fille. Depuis quand Gabelli perdait-il son temps à discuter avec des mioches ? D'ailleurs, où était-il passé la nuit dernière ? Il n'avait encore jamais vraiment fait le mur et Nott avait été surpris de ne pas le voir deux heures après le couvre-feu. Tosnay et Barrier n'avaient pas eu l'air d'être au courant non plus. Malgré ses tentatives de discrétion, Gabelli l'avait réveillé en rentrant à plus d'une heure du matin : encore une chose qu'il souhaitait tirer au clair.

L'Italien et ses deux autres voisins de dortoir tramaient quelque chose, il le savait. On ne passe pas autant de temps dans la même pièce sans connaître un minimum ses voisins, leurs habitudes et déceler des altérations de comportement, aussi ténues soient-elles. Aucun des trois n'était soupçonnable de sympathies envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, auquel cas il y aurait longtemps que les vrais sympathisants leur auraient mis le grappin dessus. Et dans ce cas, lui, Theodore Nott, l'aurait su. Un contre mouvement, au sein de Slytherin ? Si c'était cela, ils étaient des imbéciles : aucun secret ne durait plus d'une journée dès qu'il s'agissait d'allégeances.

Nott continua d'avancer, son esprit passant du problème Gabelli à ses devoirs de Potions et à la meilleure manière de se débarrasser d'une _baleine_.

.

« … à ne pas dévoiler ses buts, ses membres, ses lieux et dates de réunion à quiconque n'y est pas affilié. Je ne recruterai de futurs membres qu'en leur proposant d'adhérer à un groupe d'Etude de Défense contre les Forces du mal. »

La voix au timbre encore un peu enfantin de Vladimir se tut et les cinq Slytherins se regardèrent. Il leur fallait avancer désormais, mais tous les cinq craignaient de faire le premier pas et de lancer leur projet. Recruter signifierait prendre position contre une faction des Slytherins, et plus important encore, indiquer le refus d'une allégeance et se mettre en danger.

Alessandro se racla la gorge un peu nerveusement et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver sa voix :

« Avant que nous poursuivions, c'est aujourd'hui la dernière fois que nous nous réunissons ici. Je pense que nous pouvons toujours garder cette pièce dans un coin de notre mémoire comme un lieu possible de rendez-vous, mais elle présente trop de risques de découverte, surtout si nous sommes plus nombreux. J'ai découvert un autre lieu mieux adapté, mais nous ne devrons jamais y aller par le même chemin à plus de trois ou quatre personnes, afin de ne pas éveiller la curiosité. »

Les quatre autres adolescents le fixaient avec des yeux brillants d'anticipation.

« Il s'agit de pièces cachées dans la Tour des Elfes. Je vous propose de nous y donner rendez-vous demain après dîner, mais par pitié ne prenez pas un chemin direct !

-Tu nous prends vraiment pour des andouilles, ou c'est de l'humour ? » observa Galaad depuis la caisse sur laquelle il était assis, avec une expression vexée.

Alessandro soupira et étendit les mains devant lui quand Oriana se rapprocha et prit la parole :

« Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de rappeler des bases, non ? »

Galaad leva les yeux au ciel, puis les dévisagea tour à tour avec un sourire goguenard tandis que Walter riait dans son coin.

« Je suppose… que nous pouvons examiner la liste des futures recrues ?

-Comment nous organisons-nous ? demanda Oriana.

-Je préfère que nous décidions ensemble des gens à approcher. L'idéal serait de constituer des petits groupes : chaque groupe se réunirait sous la direction de l'un d'entre nous. On pourrait avoir quatre équipes de dix personnes, par exemple ?

-Quatre ? » demanda Vladimir avec un air sombre.

Alessandro regarda par terre et finit par rencontrer le regard plein de reproches du jeune garçon.

« Tu es trop jeune, Vlad… Attends ! s'exclama-t-il en levant la main, alors que le frère d'Oriana avait bondit et s'exclamait bruyamment : Vladimir ! Tu peux nous aider autrement, je t'en prie, écoute moi ! »

Vladimir se rassit avec raideur, le visage fermé et les joues rouges de colère, clignant des yeux pour éviter de compléter son humiliation en pleurant devant des élèves plus âgés que lui.

« Les élèves les plus jeunes ne peuvent pas être enrôlés. Non, Galaad, je suis désolé, contra Alessandro en voyant l'air scandalisé de son voisin de dortoir : d'une part le programme que nous allons suivre est encore trop difficile pour eux. D'autre part, ils sont encore trop pris dans un système de dépendance vis-à-vis de leurs familles ou de leurs aînés. Nous pouvons cependant les guider en les incitant à travailler des sorts d'attaque et de défense, et c'est là que ton rôle devient crucial, Vlad : si l'un d'entre nous intervient, n'importe qui d'un peu intelligent réalisera que nous sommes en train de les embrigader et de les influencer. »

Galaad hocha la tête et Vladimir se mit à écouter avec attention.

« Toi, tu fais encore partie des plus jeunes : ils te voient toujours comme l'un des leurs et surtout, les plus âgés ne s'occupent pas encore de toi. Quoi de plus naturel que de vouloir travailler à fond le fameux livret des Slytherins ? Il t'appartiendra de monter un petit groupe d'étude, dans un lieu public, sans jamais parler politique. Vous pourriez aussi vous entraider à travailler les sortilèges des cours de Snape… Nous serons ainsi sûrs que les plus jeunes seront à niveau. Tu pourrais aussi observer et déterminer qui pourrait partager nos idées. A nous d'attendre qu'ils murissent pour les enrôler… »

Vladimir hocha la tête plusieurs fois avec un petit sourire rusé.

« Je vais commencer par lancer l'idée dans ma classe : les petits suivront sans difficulté.

-Très bien, approuva Alessandro. Et maintenant, les noms. »

Deux heures après, Alessandro, Oriana, Galaad et Walter, après avoir longuement discuté les connexions familiales, les amitiés et les idées des candidats s'étaient répartis une dizaine d'élèves à sonder.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Un petit coucou à Dream-your-wold pour la (le) remercier de son commentaire ! Et oui, Alessandro et Emilie ont eu la chance des débutants et ne se sont pas fait prendre.

Petit message au sujet du prochain épisode : je poste normalement tous les samedi, mais je suis en train de terminer un travail de longue haleine et je m'apprête à y passer mes jours et mes nuits. Du coup, il est possible que je ne puisse pas poster samedi prochain. On se retrouvera de toutes façons après le 15 octobre, promis, juré. A bientôt, et bonne semaine à tous !


	18. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 19**

« Monsieur Londubat ! Je croyais que monsieur Weasley était votre ami ? Dans ce cas je vous conseille de surveiller la force de votre sortilège de bubons et d'éviter de le faire exploser : le sang tâche, vous savez. »

Ron Weasley resta un instant à fixer un point devant lui avec des yeux effarés, avant de se retourner vers Neville qui déglutit et esquissa un sourire embarrassé en l'assurant qu'il ferait attention. Quelques rires avaient fusé du côté des Slytherins, mais tous restaient concentrés et s'exerçaient à lancer et parer les sortilèges que Snape leur avait fait apprendre. Le professeur déambulait sans cesse parmi eux, corrigeant sans relâche leurs efforts de sa langue acérée.

Snape se contentait de faire une démonstration des sortilèges en début de cours, généralement avec des élèves sérieux, tous Slytherins, et ayant déjà un bon niveau. Après, le temps était invariablement employé à pratiquer ces sortilèges, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pratiquement capables de les exécuter dans leur sommeil. Au second cours, ils passaient à la phase silencieuse.

« Serait-ce trop vous demander que de vous appliquer, monsieur Malefoy ? » interrogea avec une fausse sollicitude la voix grave du professeur.

Le jeune homme blond se redressa immédiatement, puis relâcha un peu la tension de ses muscles et laissa une expression ennuyée gagner ses traits.

« Je connais déjà ces sortilèges… professeur. »

Le laps de temps écoulé entre le début de la phrase et le titre employé n'avait pas échappé à Snape qui se rapprocha lentement, utilisant sa haute taille et son expression déplaisante pour mettre mal à l'aise son élève. Autour de Malefoy et Zabini, les Slytherins s'étaient arrêtés et observaient la scène, leur silence attirant bientôt l'attention du reste de la classe. Brusquement Snape attaqua et un éclair de lumière fondit sur Malefoy en balafrant son visage pâle.

« Vous les « connaissez », mais moi je vous demande de les savoir si bien que votre réponse doit devenir un simple réflexe, déclara Snape avec une voix si basse que tous durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre : je veux que vous repreniez votre travail sans vous ménager, ni ménager monsieur Zabini. »

Les yeux noirs du Maître de Potions se plantèrent fermement dans ceux du Slytherin qui finit par baisser le regard.

« Vous me rendrez un résumé des sortilèges étudiés depuis la rentrée, avec la description des mouvements de baguette, ainsi qu'une discussion de leur efficacité contre les malédictions les plus courantes pour la fois prochaine. Remarquant l'expression presque dédaigneuse qui envahissait les traits du jeune homme, Snape ajouta de son ton le plus sinistre : et vous serez consigné demain et après demain. 20 heures dans mon bureau, monsieur Malefoy », précisa-t-il.

Snape se retourna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en examinant l'ensemble de la classe. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que les élèves, après avoir entrevu le visage blême de colère de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, se remettent au travail.

.

« Bon, je te laisse, je n'en peux plus. Bonne nuit, Theodore.

-Bonne nuit, Blaise.

-Tu as l'intention de rester là encore longtemps ? devant le regard sans expression du Slytherin, Blaise Zabini ajouta : tu passes déjà tout ton temps dans la bibliothèque…

-J'ai l'intention de réussir mes ASPICs l'année prochaine, Blaise, répliqua Nott en se replongeant dans son manuel de Runes.

-Si tu le dis », soupira Zabini en s'éloignant et en secouant la tête.

Nott attendit que l'écho des pas de son ami se soit éloigné avant de se laisser aller dans son siège en étirant ses membres. Il fallait qu'il ajuste mieux son comportement, sinon le caractère un peu factice de son application serait exposé. Il ôta ses lunettes, les replia soigneusement et commença à rassembler ses affaires : il était trop tard pour commencer un nouveau sujet et les runes ne lui posaient pas de problème particulier.

La salle commune était tranquille depuis quelque temps, depuis que les « bébés » avaient décidé de s'entrainer à pratiquer le petit recueil de sortilèges de Slytherin. Une partie des élèves de la première à la quatrième année se retrouvaient dans une salle adjacente et s'entraidaient dans la maîtrise des sorts du recueil, ainsi que ceux que leur faisait apprendre Snape. Nott avait été très soupçonneux au début, surtout quand il avait appris que c'était Vladimir Blegounovsky qui avait eu cette idée après s'être soi-disant disputé avec sa sœur qui n'avait pas le temps de l'aider dans ses devoirs. Nott n'y aurait pas prêté attention, s'il n'avait pas surpris Gabelli en conversation avec Oriana et son frère peu de temps auparavant. Après une petite enquête, il avait cependant dû reconnaître que les élèves se bornaient au recueil Slytherin et aux cours de Snape et qu'aucun « grand » ne participait à leurs réunions, surtout pas Gabelli, Barrier ou Tosnay. Tout de même… Il avait pourtant remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant en observant les plus petits réviser leurs leçons, et qui venait confirmer ses hypothèses : Snape n'enseignait pas à proprement parler la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais entraînait tous ses élèves, quel que soit leur âge, à se battre et à réagir face à des malédictions.

Le bruit sourd de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses réflexions. Quel imbécile ! Il avait oublié les retenues de Snape. Drago Malefoy entra, un peu moins fier qu'à son habitude, les épaules arrondies, les mains dans les poches et avec un visage fatigué aux yeux cernés. L'expression de son regard gris, lorsqu'il rencontra celui de Nott, était celle d'une froide détermination. La bouche du jeune homme brun forma bientôt une mince ligne réprobatrice : si Malefoy se sentait des tendances suicidaires en provoquant Snape inutilement, cela restait son problème et il tenait à éviter d'y être mêlé. Coinçant ses affaires sous son bras gauche, il lança poliment en se retournant :

« Bonne nuit, Drago.

-Theodore ! Reste, je te prie. »

Nott se figea, puis se retourna et hocha la tête en direction de Malefoy. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de se rassoir et il s'exécuta en reposant ses livres et ses parchemins sur la table avec un air las.

« Pardonne-moi, mais il faut que je te parle », chuchota Malefoy en rapprochant sa chaise.

Le Slytherin se frottait les mains et examinait ses ongles d'un œil critique.

« Saleté de Snape ! J'ai dû décortiquer des cafards… devant un première année, en plus ! murmura-t-il entre ses dents avant de regarder fixement le jeune homme silencieux en face de lui et de jeter un œil à ses livres : je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu passes ton temps dans ces satanés bouquins. Il y a plus important que ça… feuilletant avec dégoût le manuel de Potions il ajouta : ce Slughorn est un pitre, ignore-le ».

Nott perdit un instant son air inexpressif et répondit en crachant presque :

« Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur la baleine. »

Malefoy éclata d'un rire presque insouciant, choquant pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu naturel que lui :

« C'est toi qui as trouvé ça, Theodore ?

-Non, un Serdaigle, mais c'est bien vu, je trouve, expliqua Nott avec une mine sarcastique.

-En effet. Hum… tu devrais éviter de trop frayer avec eux, tu es en train de devenir aussi studieux que ces rats de bibliothèque. Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, Malefoy soupira et reprit à voix basse : j'ai besoin de ton aide Theodore.

-Pour ? articula simplement l'intéressé, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé à la rentrée, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Malefoy en plongeant ses yeux gris dans le regard bleu de son ami.

Quand Nott eut hoché la tête sans un mot et en déglutissant avec nervosité, Malefoy poursuivit :

« Nous devons agir, Theodore !

-Comment ?

-Il s'agit de faire passer un objet à son destinataire, sans y être associé.

-A qui ? demanda Nott en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…

-Et quoi ? » coupa son ami.

Malefoy soupira, plissa les yeux et une expression mauvaise envahit ses traits :

« Theodore, j'ai besoin de ton aide, mais l'essentiel me regarde.

-Je suis navré, Drago, mais je ne marcherai pas dans un plan à l'aveuglette, déclara Nott d'un ton sans appel.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu de détournes de ton devoir et changes d'allégeance ? demanda d'une voix glaciale le jeune homme blond.

-Certainement pas, Drago, mais je n'aime pas l'amateurisme », se justifia Nott, son visage déjà un peu pâle de nature, devenu franchement livide.

Un silence malsain descendit autour d'eux. Nott se forçait à respirer calmement et regardait ses mains, posées bien à plat sur son pantalon de velours noir. Drago Malefoy de son côté observait attentivement son ami et tentait de déceler le moindre indice d'une possible traitrise chez son cousin. Ce qu'il vit le rassura sans doute car quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était redevenue tout à fait normale.

« Très bien, Theodore. Je dois m'assurer qu'un objet porteur d'une malédiction atteigne une certaine personne, Malefoy leva la main pour empêcher Nott de l'interrompre : tu sauras qui le moment venu. Il faut toutefois que je paraisse parfaitement innocent et c'est là que j'aurais besoin de toi. »

Nott lui fit signe de continuer.

« Je compte profiter de la sortie au Pré-au-Lard pour passer la chose à quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout cela : pas un Slytherin évidemment !

-Quand est le prochain week end au Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Nott en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dans deux semaines ! Theodore, lâche tes livres deux minutes, bon sang ! s'exclama Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel : il faudrait employer l'Imperius », ajouta-t-il de but en blanc.

Après un court silence pendant lequel le cerveau paniqué de Nott chercha désespérément une issue, le jeune homme se racla la gorge et demanda de sa voix un peu rauque :

« Ne me dis pas que tu es incapable de lancer ce sort ?

-Je n'ai essayé que sur des araignées, comme l'avait fait Maugrey, euh… enfin, Croupton, avoua Malefoy un peu gêné.

-Alors trouve autre chose, déclara Nott en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais que ton père t'a entrainé. »

Nott mit un certain temps à retrouver sa voix, mais prit garde de ne pas baisser les yeux devant le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

« C'est exact, mais il faut bien avouer que je n'ai pas ses capacités, malheureusement. Ceci dit, je veux bien t'aider, concéda-t-il avant de demander : où t'es tu procuré… l'objet : toutes nos affaires ont été fouillées ?

-J'ai mes réseaux, Theodore, affirma Malefoy de l'air supérieur que tous les Slytherins connaissaient bien.

-Snape ?

-Bah ! jeta dédaigneusement et avec une certaine hargne le jeune homme blond. Je te le répète Theodore : méfie-toi de lui ! »

Nott hocha la tête gravement et la secoua légèrement pour déloger deux boucles qui tombaient devant ses yeux, avant de se lever et de récupérer une nouvelle fois ses affaires.

« Très bien Drago, compte sur moi. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Un petit chapitre en milieu de semaine pour combler le retard de la semaine dernière. Bonne lecture !

Hello Fishina ! Oui, tu en apprendras plus sur Nott, d'ailleurs, tu vois, il est revenu cette semaine -). A bientôt.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 20**

A. Elle regarda une seconde fois le haut de la feuille, mais cela ne changea pas pour autant la note et les appréciations portées à l'encre rouge : « Des connaissances, mais une tendance au hors sujet. Prenez garde à la grammaire ! ». Les joues empourprées de colère, elle fourra la copie dans son sac et lança un regard noir en direction de l'infortuné Peter qui n'avait pourtant rien fait.

Se pavanant sur son estrade, Slughorn-la-baleine leur proposait d'un air rigolard de réaliser une potion de rétrécissement par groupes de quatre. Emilie soupira : depuis que le professeur avait témoigné des préventions à son égard, elle était devenue la paria du cours de Potions. Même si personne ne doutait de ses compétences, aucun ne souhaitait voir sa note baisser pour avoir tout simplement été dans son équipe. Évidemment, cela ne ratait pas : à part Peter, contraint de rester de par sa place à côté d'elle, elle allait récupérer deux des plus mauvais éléments, refusés par tous les autres groupes. Non seulement elle allait devoir faire cette potion le plus correctement possible, mais il lui faudrait en plus veiller à ce qu'aucun des deux idiots ne commette d'erreur irréparable.

.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Emilie suivit ses camarades dans l'une des cours intérieures en attendant de rejoindre la salle du cours de mathématiques. A l'abri d'une arcade, le temps étant à la pluie, Lucrezia la rejoignit tout en essayant de redonner un aspect présentable à sa longue tresse qui avait souffert des vapeurs dégagées par la potion.

« Qu'est-ce que Slughorn a marqué sur ta copie ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Pff, rien : il dit la vérité, mais il s'arrange pour faire descendre ma note. J'ai l'habitude, commenta amèrement Emilie.

-Personne n'est dupe, tu sais », déclara une voix flûtée que Emilie ne sut pas placer, avant de découvrir Melinda Bobbin à côté d'elle.

Emilie lui jeta un regard agacé, mais la Serdaigle reprit la parole :

« Est-ce que l'on peut parler un peu ? Comme je disais, personne n'est vraiment dupe des compétences de Slughorn, même si cela en arrange certains qu'il ait été nommé professeur de Potions cette année.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je regrette Snape, soupira Melinda : mais au moins il connaissait son sujet. Slughorn jette de la poudre aux yeux et utilise son poste pour se placer auprès de familles influentes ou d'élèves prometteurs, si tu vois ce dont je parle…

-Le Slug club ?

-Exactement. »

Lucrezia se rapprocha immédiatement, ainsi qu'Ann, Belinda et Peter. Peu de choses avaient filtré du premier dîner organisé par Slughorn, et Melinda, la seule Serdaigle invitée, était restée très discrète. Si elle se décidait enfin à parler, les élèves auraient des ragots tout frais à se mettre sous la dent et Emilie aurait de quoi alimenter ses éternelles récriminations contre la baleine.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ? interrogea Peter, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

-C'était ennuyeux du début à la fin, crois-moi, mais il est toujours instructif d'observer.

-Qui était là, finalement ?

-Le gratin de Gryffondor, évidemment : Potter et Granger. A entendre Slughorn, Potter serait un véritable génie en Potions, mais ce qui m'étonne tout de même c'est qu'il n'ait été que très médiocre quand Snape enseignait… Une vocation tardive, sans doute, commenta avec dérision Melinda.

-L'autre jour, j'ai entendu Zabini dire à Nott que Potter trichait, chuchota Ann.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je trouve cela curieux… En tous les cas, il y avait Zabini, justement, mais sa famille est très influente, aussi il n'était pas invité pour mérites personnels, j'en suis sûre. Après tout, si j'ai été conviée, c'était sans aucun doute parce que je viens d'une famille d'apothicaires. Melinda ricana en ajoutant : Slughorn n'a pas manqué une occasion de vanter la qualité des produits de la boutique de mes oncles. S'il espérait une ristourne, il peut toujours courir ! »

Tous rirent à la sortie de Melinda qui s'adressa plus doucement à Emilie en lui prenant le bras :

« Je ne suis pas une idiote : j'ai pris mes renseignements avant. Figure-toi que Slughorn avait une ardoise longue comme le bras chez mes oncles quand il était professeur ici. Snape est peut-être une teigne, euh… pardonne-moi… Emilie haussant les épaules et lui faisant signe de continuer, amusée, elle reprit : en tous les cas, Snape au moins paye rubis sur l'ongle. Si cela peut aussi te consoler, Slughorn n'est pas un Maître…

-C'est un Potionneur, je sais, répliqua Emilie avec un petit sourire dédaigneux.

-Oui, tu es bien placée pour le savoir…

-Qui d'autre était là, demanda Lucrezia.

-Cormac McLaggen…

-Gryffondor, vous n'allez jamais à un match de Quidditch ma parole ! s'exclama Peter en levant les yeux au ciel devant les mines interrogatrices des trois amies.

-Et Ginny Weasley, mais là je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

-Elle est mignonne, commenta Peter.

-A moins d'être miss Univers, je doute que le fait d'être simplement mignonne soit un passeport suffisant pour le Slug club, fit Melinda dubitative : il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle. Ceci dit, ce type utilise ses élèves pour son profit et s'il le faut, n'hésite pas à les encenser s'il espère en tirer quelque chose. Garde ça en mémoire à chaque fois qu'il te fait une remarque, avertit la jeune fille en clignant un œil en direction d'Emilie.

-Et il semble se moquer des distinctions de maisons : il invite plus de Gryffondors que de Slytherins, et évite certaines « vieilles » familles comme les Malefoy… étonnant pour un Slytherin, non ? remarqua Emilie, les yeux plissés.

-Slughorn aurait-il des scrupules à se salir les mains avec des familles de Mangemorts ?

-Un Mangemort en prison est peut-être tout simplement inutile, qu'en pensez-vous ? » interrogea Emilie.

La remarque suscita de graves hochements de tête de la part des quatre autres élèves. La cloche sonna l'heure de reprise des cours, mais Lucrezia s'avança vers Melinda et chuchota rapidement :

« Dis-moi, as-tu des nouvelles du groupe d'études de l'année dernière ?

-Non, pas encore, mais Cho est toujours du genre à lambiner. Je crois aussi que nous devrions reprendre nos _exercices_. Tu seras aussi de la partie, n'est-ce pas Emilie ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! renchérit l'intéressée.

Après avoir échangé quelques sourires de conspirateurs, les Serdaigles s'élancèrent dans les couloirs et les escaliers. Quelques minutes après, notant plusieurs théorèmes d'un air absent, Emilie Snape se réjouissait que Melinda Bobbin lui ait mâché le travail : le groupe d'étude clandestin de Défense contre les Forces du mal allait se reformer, sans qu'elle ait eut besoin de s'y impliquer trop visiblement. Restait à lui trouver un nom et à le transformer…

.

Snape lisait, assis derrière son bureau, les feuilles de parchemin tenues entre le pouce et l'index des deux mains, ses lunettes perchées sur son long nez, ses yeux noirs suivant attentivement chaque ligne et se reportant régulièrement aux annotations portées en marge. Sa lecture achevée, il laissa tomber la copie sur la table, posa ses coudes et tint son menton entre ses mains avant de prendre la parole :

« Tu as déjà pu constater que c'est inattaquable, parce que c'est vrai…

-Les meilleurs mensonges consistent à dire la vérité, coupa Emilie d'une voix maussade, depuis le divan où elle était assise.

-Bon sang ne saurait mentir, commença Snape avec un petit sourire satisfait et une lueur amusée dans le regard : avec un peu de travail, tu pourrais faire une Slytherin acceptable.

-Merci, mais je crois que je vais décliner l'offre », soupira Emilie.

Snape soupira à son tour, ôta ses lunettes et fit quelques pas en direction de la cheminée, ordonnant au passage à un Elfe d'apporter une collation, avec un chocolat chaud. Adossé à une étagère, il reprit la parole :

« Bien entendu, un professeur pourrait apprécier le fait de constater qu'un élève ne se limite pas complètement au sujet, si ce dernier est parfaitement traité. De même, il pourrait tenir compte du fait que l'anglais n'est pas la langue maternelle de l'élève… déclara-t-il avec une ironie perdue pour sa fille qui broyait visiblement des idées noires. Raison de plus pour que tu soignes ton expression, Emilie, conclut-il en levant la main pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre : tu connais mon opinion sur le sujet, mais je n'apprécie pas non plus le procédé de Slughorn. Tu n'as cependant pas le choix, il faut que tu joues le jeu selon ses règles.

-Les règles sont plus faciles pour d'autres, marmonna Emilie en regardant par terre.

-Pour les membres de son petit cercle, tu veux dire ? Bien entendu, mais le monde ne se limite pas à Poudlard ».

Emilie leva des yeux étonnés vers son père.

« Le Slug club existait déjà ? Tu en as fait partie ? »

Snape éclata d'un petit rire méprisant :

« Bien sûr qu'il existait ! Pour autant que je sache, il a toujours existé, souffla Snape avec dédain. Slughorn a toujours désiré être au centre de l'attention et n'a jamais eu de scrupules à profiter d'opportunités « sociales ». Je n'ai jamais fait partie de cette petite société, mais être pauvre et sans appuis ne m'a pas empêché de devenir un Maître des Potions », affirma avec une fierté non dissimulée l'homme en noir.

Emilie observa son père qui se tenait bien droit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, impeccablement vêtu, le menton relevé dans une attitude que n'aurait pas dédaignée un Malefoy.

« Si cela peut t'aider, garde ceci en mémoire, mais il va falloir le supporter. Contente-toi de rendre un travail irréprochable et mets tous tes efforts à réussir tes BUSEs. Slughorn a une réputation : ses bulletins de notes n'auront pas de poids face à des examens de haut niveau.

-En parlant de réputation, enchaîna Emilie, sans résister aux ragots : Melinda Bobbin m'a dit que Slughorn avait celle de ne pas payer les apothicaires…

-C'est un imbécile ! déclara Snape en manquant de s'étouffer de rire. Retiens bien cela aussi, Emilie : payer en temps et en heure est une question d'honneur, bien sûr, mais cela peut aussi faciliter d'autres transactions plus… difficiles.

-Comme de la contrebande ? »

Emilie se mordit les lèvres, furieuse d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir, mais l'image des pots sans la moindre étiquette dissimulés dans un coin de la réserve de son père lui était soudain apparue sous un autre angle. Face à elle, son père avait un visage fermé et l'examinait avec attention.

« Ce peut être une possibilité, mais disons que cela permet avant tout d'être assuré d'avoir les meilleurs ingrédients au prix le plus juste », daigna préciser le Maître des Potions entre ses dents.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir réalisé une potion selon une recette extraite de l'ancien livre de Snape, puis avoir reprit l'étude exhaustive de plusieurs ingrédients sous sa direction, Emilie sentait ses paupières lourdes de sommeil prêtes à se fermer toutes seules. Après avoir plusieurs fois tenté de lui inculquer encore quelques dernières notions, son père abandonna en soupirant et la poussa en dehors du laboratoire.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à gérer ton temps cette année, Emilie. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être épuisée dès la rentrée…

-Il est tard, c'est tout, balbutia la jeune fille en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

-Fais-toi un planning et suis-le, insista son père.

-Oui, oui, mais de toutes façons je travaille toujours mieux le couteau sous la gorge.

-Pardon ? demanda Snape, l'incompréhension gravée sur ses traits.

-C'est une expression, dit Emilie en se retournant et en haussant les épaules : c'est juste que je ne planifie jamais à long terme… »

La surprise fit tout de suite place à la réprobation sur le visage du Maître des Potions qui s'approcha en fixant les yeux de sa fille :

« Dans ce cas, je te suggère de changer tes manières. Je veux que tu te fasses un planning d'ici demain après-midi et que tu me le montre, sinon je te garantis que je superviserais moi-même ton travail. »

Snape constata avec satisfaction que la menace de réviser chaque soir avec lui semblait suffire à faire réfléchir l'adolescente qui pinça les lèvres et tenta sans grand succès de prendre un air dégagé en acquiesçant à sa requête. Il était tellement habitué à remarquer les points qu'ils avaient en commun que les différences le prenaient toujours de court. Le jeune Severus Snape avait toujours planifié sur le long terme et la plupart de ses réactions impulsives n'avaient eu que des conséquences désastreuses. Si l'on exceptait une certaine Emilie… laquelle l'examinait maintenant avec attention et paraissait avoir envie de poser une question :

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

La jeune fille prit une grande respiration et se lança :

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'autorisation d'aller au Pré-au-Lard, cette année ?

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda sur un ton résigné et avec une tête d'enterrement le Maître des Potions qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tout le monde y va ! J'aimerais voir un peu le village : je n'ai encore vu que la gare ! » supplia Emilie.

Snape se demanda s'il allait la laisser continuer afin de voir si elle irait jusqu'aux sanglots dans la voix et aux yeux larmoyants, mais décida finalement qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir si sa propre fille était capable d'aller jusqu'à la crise d'hystérie pour obtenir quelque chose.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que je pourrais faire une exception… mais attention, c'est à certaines conditions, ajouta-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire froncer les sourcils de la Serdaigle : tu n'iras pas seule et si jamais j'apprends que Gabelli et toi avez été vus ensemble, je te promets que vous serez consignés jusqu'à Noël. »

Emilie ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son père ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Je tiens à ce que ton comportement soit exemplaire, ce qui signifie que tu peux mettre les pieds chez madame Rosemerta, mais en aucun cas aller à la Tête de sanglier et encore moins chez madame Pieddodu, déclara Snape en grimaçant comme s'il voyait quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant devant lui.

-Madame quoi ?

-Peu importe, tu n'iras pas, déclara Snape d'un ton sans appel. Est-ce bien compris ? Tu ne restes pas seule, et je veux que tu sois revenue pour 17 heures.

-On ne doit rentrer que vers 18 heures ! protesta Emilie.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je te fais une faveur ? Il ne s'agit que de rentrer une petite heure plus tôt, et je te rappelle que tu as un _vrai _cours de Potions à 18 heures.

-Très bien », finit par soupirer Emilie.

Snape fixa encore l'adolescente dans les yeux quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers son bureau pour y prendre un petit feuillet de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots et qu'il tendit ensuite à sa fille :

« Tu donneras ceci à Filius Flitwick. »

Emilie saisit le mot avidement et se jeta au cou de son père avec un sourire radieux avant de quitter les cachots en courant, laissant derrière elle un Severus Snape pétrifié qui reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard en secouant la tête. Pah ! La peste soit des adolescents ! Dieu merci, il n'avait jamais été comme cela !


End file.
